Arcane Souls
by Team Mystic Storm
Summary: Inspired by the works of Tetsuya Nomura and Shinji Hashimoto: The everyday life of a fated young man quickly becomes an epic adventure of unlimited proportions. Join Zephyr and his friends, as they embark on a journey to save the souls of the universe, while thwarting the evils of the many spawns of Pandemonium. (Written by Ms. GrrtasticDiva1982)
1. Volume 0: Sacred Destiny

**_Volume 0: Sacred Destiny_**

* * *

Springtime currents, cherry blossoms in full bloom, the smell of jasmine-scented candles, and the sound of crashing waves from the shores of an unknown country shrouded in mystery. A lone temple resides in this country, one constructed from the finest ores and jewels money can buy; a monument of historical majesty. "Hey, come on, come on! Hurry up, will you?" A small civilization of about 50 resides in this temple, led by a mysterious elder known as "the Ancient;" a place where men and women pave the way for the young. Ah, the playing and budding youth, so full of life and vitality. "Geez, would you hurry up? You're always so slow ..." A tranquil young man is led by a more spirited young lady, to a place where they can enjoy the fruits of life. "Hey, can I ask you something, Zephyr?" The young lady halts the young man where he stands, earning his attention. "Do you think our wedding will be ... I don't know ... magical?"

"... I don't understand." The young man shakes his head. "When was matrimony arranged between us?"

The young lady prances around him, silently rousing his annoyances. "Well ..." She giggles merrily, as if she were a rascally spirit out for his heart. "Since today, you know?" She pauses in front of him, earning nothing more than a gruff stare shrouded by quieted nervousness. "It's customary: 'The Keeper of Souls must choose a wife'. And since I'm the one who knows you best, I believe I would make a g-r-e-a-t wife for you. It's like, uh ... finders' keepers?"

"... Aisha. No." The young man walks past her.

The young lady stomps like an overindulged child. "Oh ... Come on, Zephyr!" The young man's face merrily distorts, already knowing how deeply the young lady cares for him. However, his heart lies somewhere else—someplace f-a-r beyond the shores of normality. "Oh, um ... Wait up, okay?" The young lady sheepishly follows him, takes his right arm and nuzzles him. "I wish you felt the same way, really. I'd treat you like a king, you know?"

The young man halts, turns to the young lady and takes her hands. "... Aisha. Listen to me."

"Um ..." The young lady blushes. "Y-Yes?"

"Manipulating another's destiny to fulfill your own is unjust. Besides, the Temple laws say no such thing about arranged, mutually-agreed, or *forced* marriage." The young man's biting words flush the young lady's face red, but ironically earns her a big hug. "Thank you. It's nice to know someone is so ... 'infatuated' with me. But ..." The young lady looks into the young man's eyes, and notices an earnest glow. "My heart lies with my duty as the Keeper of Souls, and I view you as 'a little sister'. So, please, do refrain from carrying on with these amorous antics?"

The young lady shies away and grunts. "Oh ... Okay. Fine, whatever you say."

"Humph. Besides ..." The young man releases her, turns and giggles under his breath. "I believe one of the Temple monks-in-training has taken a liking to you." The young lady blushes, having never thought one of her fellow residents fancied her so much. "I must part for now. Kai is waiting for me." The young man leaves. "Take care, Aisha."

The young lady waves to the parting young man. "Um ... Good fortune to you, Zephyr."

* * *

"Fàguàng Sì," the Luminous Temple.

The people residing here are a peculiar yet unique few, those versed in "Yìshù Gài Cí," the Way of the Gates. Secluded from the outside world, each bearing destinies connected to and decided by the stars. Vigorous, disciplined, and incredible warriors guided by the "rhythm of the universe". "Concentrate, Zephyr, concentrate." This is the story of the Keeper of Souls, whose destiny transcends the trinity of existences. "Focus, boy—focus your Cosmos."

The destined Keeper of Souls conditions his Gate to the best of his capabilities. "I'm ... trying ..." His name has been established as "Zephyr". He has called the Luminous Temple "home" for most of his life, and the people here are his "family," though not by blood. Zephyr has dedicated his life to becoming "the strongest Keeper alive," in order to protect the "Souls of the Universe". "I ... can't go on ..." Unfortunately, he has much to learn. Zephyr becomes faint when he overexerts his "Cosmos," the basis of "Arcane Energy;" the source needed to control a Gate. His adopted father and mentor, Kai, comes to his aid, giving Zephyr his arms to land in. "Ugh ... Thank you, Kai."

Kai helps Zephyr to a seat upon the training ground floor. "Don't mention it, boy. You've done well like always. Please, just rest for a moment." Listening to Kai's heartbeat has always calmed Zephyr down. Since he was an infant, he's always shared this bond with the man who stood up and acted as his father. "Are you well?"

"... Yes. I am."

"Can you stand?"

"Momentarily, I suppose." Zephyr's sly wit tickles his adopted father. "Hey, Kai ..."

The fathering monk composes and becomes attentive. "Yes?"

"... Have you ever been ... to the outside worlds?"

"I have. As a warrior monk, I've seen many worlds, but my visits were ... unpleasant."

"What happened?"

"The expected—war, conquest, and meaningless bloodshed." Zephyr sits up and gazes beyond his fringe into Kai's eyes. "The heart you've grown to love, and the hands that helped make you into the man you are today ..." Kai observes his hands with aversion, recalling countless transgressions done in the past. "I cannot begin to tell you ... how regrettable and *despicable* a man I am. Death ... is not our way." Despite his shame, Kai doesn't see any change in Zephyr's eyes. They still seem kind, gentle, and understanding. "You ... You would still accept a fool like me?"

Zephyr smiles and closes his eyes. "... Death and warfare are inescapable brothers; their existences are synchronous." Having regained a bit of his strength, Zephyr stands and kindly pardons himself. "I think I'll visit the flower fields for a spell. In my absence, feel no shame, Kai—my father." As he departs, Kai feels relieved by Zephyr's acceptance; for, he is a man convicted of a grave offense according to Temple law. Despite his obvious humiliations, Kai is proud to be Zephyr's adopted father, through better and worse.

Observing the training grounds, an open platform surrounded by sand and wooden foundations, Kai recalls his days as an active warrior; before being banned from the theaters of war. As a Priest of Light, his duty is to purify the souls of his enemies, not send them to their deaths. Ironically, Zephyr possesses the same moral values as he does; knowing the importance of life and death, and that not all lives are promised in the end. "... He may very well be the strongest priest among us." Kai accepts a self-made sense of inferiority, although he is nothing of the sort in Zephyr's eyes. A "father" has much to teach their children, blood or not. "My boy ... Do well in the long run. Please."

* * *

The flower fields are where Celine, Zephyr's adopted mother and spiritual teacher, reside. It never rains here, in this mysterious country where Arcane Energy maintains the country's flora, fauna and life-force. The wind is always crisp, cooling and relaxing, sustained by a large emerald overlooking most of the flower fields. "Oh, Zephyr." Celine notices her adopted son and student approaching. She smiles and resumes meditating, becoming one with the Cosmos surrounding the unknown country. "Come. Sit. I sense Kai's training has overworked you again." Zephyr arrives and complies with Celine's gentle demands. Then, he closes his eyes and joins Celine's meditation. "Good. Now, as always, focus. Focus, Zephyr, and journey with me to the stars." Zephyr complies with Celine's instructions, and joins her in "the Alternate Plane"—one of many spiritual sub-realms that momentarily separates one from all manner of negativity. "It's always a pleasure, Zephyr, but what brings you to me today? Cosmic meditation isn't until tomorrow."

Zephyr's astral projection becomes sullen with discontent. "I ... I *hate* living like this!"

"Oh, dear." Celine is surprised. "I can feel your anger. It's ... explosive!"

"Training. Conditioning. It's becoming ..." Zephyr composes with a rough sigh. "It's just too much, Celine. I know nothing about the outside worlds, and I'm beginning to feel ... confined."

Celine senses the anxiousness in Zephyr's temperament. "Ah, I see."

"What is it?"

"It seems you're completely ready to explore the outside worlds."

Zephyr is amazed. "R-Really?"

"Indeed. But the Ancient must recognize this before any further decisions can be made." Suddenly, Zephyr feels unsure about Celine's praises, which slightly confuses her. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine. I just feel ..."

"Afraid. I can tell." Celine has read Zephyr's heart with striking precision. The predestined Keeper of Souls feels small compared to his adopted mother. "Zephyr, it's normal to feel fear; it's what makes us human." Having heard the obvious truth, Zephyr momentarily shies away. "But, the funny thing about fear ..." Zephyr bashfully looks at her off the corner of his eyes. "It provokes irrationality and desperation from all souls. These provocations can either be good or bad; it depends on the person and the situation at hand."

Zephyr looks to his adopted mother with confused eyes. "I ... don't understand."

"What confuses you?"

"How could ... *fear* be a good thing? Isn't fear poisonous to the soul?"

"As I said before, 'it depends on the person and the situation at hand'." Curious about such information, Zephyr gives Celine his undivided attention. "During your fated quest, you will experience the many 'probabilities of fear,' and they will teach you countless valuable lessons. Fear is what makes and breaks all souls. However, you mustn't allow fear to overwhelm you. Use it wisely. For, fear can become your greatest strength or your greatest weakness." Despite being a straightforward and logical person, Zephyr is open-minded, giving leeway to all proposals, theories and truths. Unfortunately, as he has never experienced "true fear," he's unable to comprehend Celine's words. For most of his life, Zephyr was sheltered, protected and privileged by the Temple denizens. He has much to learn and experience. Countless worlds of which he will absorb, morally and socially. "Zephyr ..." He closes his eyes at the sound of Celine's concerned tone. "You should bathe and rest. Suppertime will arrive shortly."

"... Yes. That sounds nice." Celine and Zephyr descend from the Alternate Plane via Cosmic focus, and return to their world. Celine opens her eyes to observe her adopted son standing earnestly. "If you need me, I'll be in my chamber. Thank you for your time, Celine. You are ... truly a wonderful mother figure." Celine is pleased to hear such praises, and feels the love from Zephyr as he departs from the flower fields. "See you at suppertime. Good fortune to you, always."

Gentle warmth grows in her chest. Celine and Zephyr developed an incredible bond over the years, one that has sustained him for as long as he can remember. "Good fortune to you, always." When Kai took over as Zephyr's father, Celine was the one who implored the Ancient's kindness. As he is not a full-blooded member of their clan, an outcast from places unknown, many old-fashioned denizens displayed xenophobic behavior—disguising hatred with tradition. It wasn't until Zephyr showed the beginnings of "the most powerful Gate" during infancy that Celine and Kai's "heresy" was understood. The Ancient would permit the babe's stay only if they acted as his "parental guardians". That is when Celine and Kai strengthened their bond as siblings, and acted as Zephyr's surrogate parents. ("My son ...") Celine holds her heart, feeling troubled by unsettling emotions. ("The road you must take is dangerous. Enemies will be found at every turn.") Her motherly resolve reinforces. ("Do not falter. Be strong. You are 'the hope of all souls.' They need you and we believe in you. Even in our absence, you will always have our strength.")

* * *

The strength of bonds. A mystery in its own right.

Why must people bother with such trivialities? The fear of being alone? To broaden one's social connections? To find those of whom one shares many similarities? The answers are endless and depend on the person, but ... Why are things this way? These aren't the thoughts of many; for, most feel the need to socialize. It's an undying hunger that plagues the soul, freeing it from the jaws of isolation, individuality, and in some cases ... incompleteness. (Who are you ...?) In the depths of the Alternate Plane, the meditating Kai finds himself visited by a voice from the darkness. (Hey, can you hear me? I asked who you are.) Kai looks all around the Plane, but perceives nothing. (Humph. Not the talkative type, I see.)

Kai humors himself by replying. "Where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you."

(Can't see me?) The voice giggles, humored by Kai's curiosity. (... Are you even looking hard enough?) Suddenly, Kai is surrounded by blinding light, which forces him to cover his eyes! Moments pass before Kai is able to uncover his eyes and see the oddest sight: he is surrounded by six brilliantly obscured figures, amid an endless sea of pure white magnificence. The monk is confused, unsure why he's seeing this. (Can you see us now?)

"... Yes." Kai nods confusedly. "Yes, I see ... six lights?"

(We're the Souls of Zephyr's foreordained Guardians.) Another speaks from the lights, which have been designated as Zephyr's future comrades. A woman. (We came here to warn you ahead of time.)

"Warn me? Of what?"

Another voice speaks from the lights. Another man, whose tone is much deeper than the first. (Pandemonium will come for you. Your soul is corrupted with shame. That makes you easy prey.)

"... The Lord of Chaos?" Kai is unnerved by such foreboding news. "Because of ... my shamed soul?"

(Pandemonium will promise you "great power".) Another female speaks, though she sounds a little younger than the first. (It's a double-edged sword; guarantees with ulterior motives. Deadly ones. Be wary.)

(Should the Lord of Chaos take you, it would mean trouble. For everyone.) Another young man who bears a distinguishable sense of youthful pride speaks. (In other words: don't screw up. Got it?)

The sixth soul steps forward, confronting Kai with earnest bearing. (If you do screw up, he will die and I'll have no other choice but to *kill* you myself.) Kai is taken aback with shock, having never heard someone speak so threateningly to him, not even during his days as an active Warrior Priest of Light. (... Now, wake up. A storm is coming.)

Kai departs from the Alternate Plane, and finds himself seated on the training grounds. Thunder rumbles in the distance, which is abnormal in the unknown country. "... I must inform the Ancient." He stands and leaves the training grounds for the Sanctuary, where the Ancient resides. "Something is about to happen. Something ... horrible."

* * *

After bathing, Zephyr decided to take Celine's advice and rest for a while. Suppertime would arrive shortly, and waiting around would only make him weary. He is now sound asleep in his bed, descending into the realm of dreams.

When his eyes open within his subconscious, Zephyr begins experiencing abnormal sensations. A warm wind. The sound of gentle howling. The feeling of placing his feet on solid ground. "Where ... am I?" He turns around and notices the platform he's standing on is beginning to illuminate. Upon the platform is the image of a man appearing to be engaged in some manner of sorcery. "... Is this ... one of the omnipotent Arcana?" In the center of the platform, a person whose likeness is concealed behind crimson robes appears. "Oh!" Zephyr is startled. "Who ... are you?"

"... One of your destined Guardians." The person bears the voice of the first man who addressed Kai in his vision. The Guardian approaches Zephyr and places his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come on. Let's ascend the tower together." This Guardian bears compassionate yet resilient character, something Zephyr has come to admire in his life, especially when those of his own gender are concerned. "Don't dawdle, Zeph. Nothing will get done."

Zephyr is surprised by the Guardian's persistence. "Oh. Um ... Right." Upon agreeing with the Guardian, a mysterious crystal tower illuminates to the east. The Keeper of Souls steps forward thrice, having never seen a more beauteous sight. "Oh, w-o-w ... Not even the emerald in the flower fields is this ... *big*!" The Guardian is tickled by Zephyr's amazement, which turns the boy where he stands. "... Oh. Did I say something funny?"

"... You always act so ... curious about everything." The Guardian proceeds past Zephyr, who follows the enigmatic being towards the crystal tower. So many questions ... Zephyr has so many things he wishes to ask the Guardian, and yet he's speechless. He's never met someone like this Guardian before. "You're normally talkative. Something bothering you, Zeph?" That nickname, "Zeph," stands out to the Keeper of Souls. It's as if this Guardian is pre-acquainted with him. Despite the Guardian's affection, Zephyr remains shyly inaudible. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

In order to refrain from behaving rudely, Zephyr answers the Guardian. "... I ... don't know you ... I think ..."

"... You're right. But I know you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. During our 'planetary globe-trot,' we become close. Very close."

Zephyr is confused, but maintains his character to remain inconspicuous. "Close? ... That sounds nice." He overhears the Guardian huffing amusedly, as if to hint that he knows Zephyr's putting on an act. Yes, indeed, Zephyr has never encountered a person like this specific Guardian. Confident and charismatic, an alluring being of mystery shrouded in crimson robes. "Um ..." Zephyr parts his lips to speak, but before he can complete his sentence, the Guardian advances into the crystal tower. "Oh. Um, wait for me." He follows the Guardian like a curious and dependent child. As he walks, Zephyr overhears a peculiar sound behind him, one that turns him to the platform defragmenting into what appears like shattered pieces of glass. "Oh, dear ..."

Zephyr turns and hurries into the crystal tower, the platform continuously defragmenting in his wake. The Guardian pauses on the third step of the crystal tower, turns, and observes the forthcoming of the hasting Keeper of Souls. A smile distorts the Guardian's handsome chin. "Humph." Zephyr arrives, pauses on the second step, and takes a moment to catch his breath. The Guardian folds his arms, amused by the fatigued Zephyr standing a step above him. "Fear makes you do the craziest things ..." Hearing those words reminds Zephyr of what Celine said to him in the flower fields. He opens his eyes and notices a gentle brown glow in the Guardian's irises. "Don't get mesmerized. These eyes have seen lots of things; good and bad. Comes with a rough backstory." Zephyr blushes and shies away, tickling the Guardian, who invitingly extends his right hand. "Come. I'll protect you."

Zephyr holds his chest, feeling gentle warmth growing within. "P-protect me?"

"Yeah ... I'm not afraid of the darkness. You taught me how to be strong; stronger than I ever was. I ... owe you my life, Zeph. You are the wind that rouses my flame." Such passion ... Zephyr has never felt so much devotion in another's voice. It's comforting. More soothing than the breeze of the flower fields. "Take my hand, Zeph, please." He doesn't understand why he gives his hand to the Guardian. It's like magic. A curious spell. "Good. Now, let's go." Ah, the charm of the Guardian is as he says: a warm flame roused by the wind. Zephyr descends the crystal staircase hand-in-hand with the Guardian, whose enigmatic soul has somehow hypnotized him. "Hey, Zeph."

"... Um ..." Zephyr giggles, still amused by the Guardian's name choice. "Yes?"

"Do you know you smell like Filias?"

Zephyr is intrigued. "Filias? What are those?"

"A special flower that only blooms in the springtime. Filias. They're light green with many petals, and they have a very gentle scent. Kind of like peppermints." Zephyr is tickled once again by the Guardian's eccentric character. Unfortunately, before he can say anything, the Soulless appear from rifts originating from Armageddon! The said realm is where Pandemonium, Lord of Chaos, reigns supreme. "Stay back, Zeph ..." The Guardian outstretches his right hand, revealing a jeweled bangle emblazoning his wrist. The crimson jewel twinkles, igniting the Guardian's knifing hand with a blade of concentrated flames. Standing with loose yet strong bearing, the Guardian prepares to engage the oncoming Gnomes—the weakest of Soulless. "Gnomes are small fry, but they're tricky. Watch and learn." Suddenly, fear invigorates Zephyr, prompting him to the Guardian's side. "You want in on this, Zeph?"

"I ..." The Keeper of Souls' martial prowess shines, as he demonstrates his refined battle form. "I ... am also unafraid. Though your name is a lingering curiosity, I am led to fight at your side."

The Guardian is highly impressed. "Ah-ha! So you've got a little fire in you after all? Good." Zephyr's courage provoked by the fear of loss awakens strength in the Guardian, who braces himself for combat. "Now, it's party time!"

The Gnomes engage Zephyr and the fiery Guardian by sticking to the shadows. Hiding and striking quickly, that is their strategy. Unfortunately, their sneaky endeavors are all for naught; they're easily dispelled by the Guardian's flaming slashes and fierce kicks, and Zephyr's rhythmic martial form with emphasis on palm strikes and knife-hands. Amid their battle, the Keeper of Souls finds himself fascinated by the Guardian's hypnotizing skill. "Wow! You're good!"

The two stand back-to-back, surrounded by Gnomes. "Don't be modest, Zeph. This is your doing."

"My doing, you say?"

"... In the future, you'll understand what I mean. Now, stay close." Zephyr complies with the Guardian's instruction, as the flame blade upon his right hand expands and cascades the stairway! The Gnomes are burned to smoky ashes in the fury of the Guardian's flames! Zephyr awes at how quickly his acquaintance dealt with their assailants, so much that he's speechless amid the flames' extinguishing. "Go ahead, Zeph." Zephyr turns to the image of the Guardian, whose physical form appears to be dissipating into starlight. "My time is up. The next Guardian awaits you at the bottom of the staircase." The fading Guardian turns to Zephyr, who tears up with curious emotion. "Hey, now ..." Zephyr embraces the Guardian, unsure of why he's so emotional all of a sudden. The Guardian returns his embrace. "This is just a dream, but a prophetic one. We'll meet again, but we won't know each other. Well, you won't know me. At first."

"... I'll ... remember your voice ..." Zephyr looks up and notices the leonine shape of the Guardian's eyes. The artfulness of his smile. The sharpness of his obscured profile. "And both your eyes and your smile. I'll ... know you when I see you. I promise." They release each other, the Guardian performing a leisure yet respective salute. Then, in a mild cosmic explosion, the Guardian ... is gone. Zephyr holds his heart with great emotion. "Filias ..." He places his hands to his nose, recalling the flower the Guardian likened to him. "A unique springtime flower with a peppermint aroma. ... My. So curious, and yet ..." Zephyr refocuses and turns to the descending staircase ahead. "I must move on."

Without another word, he descends the staircase to whereabouts unknown. Uncertain of whom or what he will find.

* * *

Another unseen platform ...

... Zephyr sets foot upon grounds that illuminate on contact. The image of a beautiful blue maiden of royalty seated upon a throne of the finest ore, seated between white and black pillars; this is the image revealed. Zephyr's eyes widen with amazement. "... The High Priestess?" Suddenly, more Gnomes advent and surround the Keeper of Souls at all corners! "Well, well, well ." Zephyr physically and mentally prepares himself for combat, recalling the said Soulless' strategy. "It would seem these creatures have taken *quite* the liking to me. My. How annoying." The Gnomes cometh fiercely, behaving more aggressively than the ones Zephyr encountered alongside the former Guardian. Despite their fervor, the Keeper of Souls retains the solidity and ferocity of his martial form, expelling the Gnomes with the greatest of ease. He ends his attack, and observes the expelled Soulless' dissipation. "Humph. Hopefully, this is the last of them."

"No, it's not, unfortunately." Zephyr is surprised by the sound of another mysterious voice; the one belonging to the first lady who spoke to Kai in his vision. He turns to the image of a smaller Guardian shrouded in sapphire robes. The Guardian stands with feminine bearing confessing sass and buoyancy. "The Soulless are everywhere, Zee ..." The Guardian approaches Zephyr with a distinctive womanly saunter, addressing him with yet another doting nickname, just like the previous Guardian. "You'll do yourself t-o-n-s of justice remembering that." The Guardian pauses and pinches his cheek, before walking past him, bearing a charm Zephyr has never before witnessed. He visually follows the Guardian, somewhat mystified by her collectiveness. "Come on, Zee. No victory for the lazy. Right?" The Guardian halts, turns and sports posture confessing unsaid, keen wit. "What, need Sis to drag you by the hand?"

Zephyr blushes. "Oh. Um ... No. I can move on my own."

The Guardian giggles proudly. "Attaboy! That's what I like to hear. Now ..." She turns and faces an ironically-appearing crystal tower in the distance. "Let's go, Zee." Without another word, the Guardian approaches the crystal tower, Zephyr following in her wake ... The air of this part of the dream world feels rather cool. Soothingly cool. A sensation arousing curiosity in the Keeper of Souls. "... I miss him." The Guardian speaks longingly, as if her heart were breaking. "My husband. I miss him ... You made a promise to reunite us with our loved ones."

"I ... promised that?" Uttering this question rouses curious warmth in Zephyr's chest. "Oh ..." This warmth. He can't help but ponder its origins. "I wonder ... how close I'll become to my Guardians."

"... Very." The Guardian speaks warmly, hiding a smile beneath her hood. "So close that ... he will ..."

Deeply-rooted emotions bring the Guardian to a halt before the crystal tower's entrance. Zephyr halts in his footsteps, and observes the Guardian's about-face ... After gazing upon her silent majesty for a moment, Zephyr parts his lips to speak. Ironically, before he can say anything, the Guardian approaches and embraces him, taking Zephyr by surprise! "Oh, dear ..." The Guardian may be small, but she's shockingly strong. This strength, however, is comforting. Embracing and inviting. "... I can feel it ..." Zephyr smiles. "Our bond. It's ... rather heartening."

"... There. Now, be brave." The Guardian releases Zephyr and steps back, reclaiming her feminine posture. "You're our leader, so no chickening out. We need you. In one piece. Got it?" Zephyr's eyes widen with a mixture of surprise, bashfulness and revival. Seeing no gain in idling about, the Guardian turns and proceeds down the crystal tower's stairway. "Come on, Zee. Destiny calls." Encouraged by the Guardian's charm, Zephyr follows the inviting cloaked enigma, descending towards unknown happenstances ... Moments of silence pass, but this looming serenity comes to a quick end, as the Guardian strikes up another conversation. "Hey, Zee. What's your world like?"

Zephyr blushes. "Oh ... My world?"

"Yeah. You never mention anything about yourself. You're ... really mysterious."

"Oh. Well ..." Zephyr fiddles his fingers, a habit that confesses deep thought. "There are many pastures in my world. The sun always shines and the wind is always crisp. A peaceful world where everyone lives in harmony, most of the time that is." A smile distorts his face with innocent pride, as he recalls the grand beauty that is his world. However, this pride distorts into shame, as he remembers the grim truth about his existence. "I grew up there, and the people raised me as one of their own, but ... I'm not originally from there, so my true origins are shrouded in mystery."

"So ... you're an orphan?"

"Yes." Zephyr's shame strengthens. "Yes ... I am."

The Guardian halts, prompting Zephyr to do the same. "... Sorry about that, Zee. Totally my bad." Her voice confesses like emotion. "That was ... really insensitive of me. I should know better than to say things like that." The Guardian turns and faces Zephyr apologetically. "I know what it's like—living an unsatisfactory life. Harboring a butt-load of unanswered questions ... And, I ... didn't have much of a childhood. So who am I to talk?" Zephyr senses sincerity in the Guardian's every manner of language. Her honesty substantiates her loyalty. "I ... hope this doesn't ruin our bond."

Zephyr smiles and shakes his head. "No. And don't worry, you didn't offend me—not one bit." The Keeper of Souls advances past the Guardian, earning her unseen fascination. "I am a Priest of Light." Zephyr halts, turns, places his fists on his hips, and smiles. "As a Priest, I learned many things. Humanity. Virtuosity. Iniquity. Clemency. Lessons that I'm sure not many learn in their lifetimes. Or ..." Zephyr turns and ponders his curiosities aloud. "Or is it people are taught them, but they neglect these teachings to meet their carnal fulfillments? Hmm ... I wonder ..."

The Guardian titters humoredly, approaches Zephyr, and places her hand on his shoulder. "Zee. Bud. You have absolutely *no* idea how right you are. And I have to admit, I've done that plenty of times. But you see, certain occasions ..." Suddenly, their peacetime is interrupted by yet another Soulless spawn! The Guardian steps before Zephyr and acts as a human shield. "Call for certain decisions. Damn! Talk about 'exhibit A'." Zephyr's face distorts courageously, as he mentally and physically reinforces for battle. "Oh, almost forgot ..." The Guardian steps aside and does the same, by conjuring a water sphere from surrounding aqueous vapors. "You can take care of yourself. My bad." Zephyr strengthens his martial form, as the Guardian excites. "Okay, Zee, let's break these punks a new one!"

Zephyr giggles. "If you mean 'let's defeat them,' then here-here." The Soulless fiercely advance, forcing Zephyr and the Guardian to maintain a high-level of focus amid their struggle! The Keeper of Souls displays a refined blend of offense and defense, striking the Soulless Gnomes to their dooms. The Guardian exhibits incredible intelligence, ailing the Soulless with acrobatic kicks and splashes from her water sphere. Zephyr catches the Guardian in work midway through their struggle, and immediately becomes amazed by her keen battle wit. "You ... can afflict the enemy?"

"Stay focused!" The Guardian dashes past Zephyr, flinging her water sphere to disburse the last of the Soulless in the blink of an eye! Zephyr is stunned as much he is relieved. "These creeps don't give second chances ..." The Keeper of Souls turns to behold the standing Guardian dispelling her water sphere, her back facing him. "Believing the otherwise gets you ... disintegrated." A cruel déjà vu plagues Zephyr, as the Guardian slowly defragments into stardust, just like the one before. He takes a step forward, as the Guardian faces him with a smile. "When our world began disappearing, I saw it ... Everyone started disintegrating—turning into stardust ... All except for us."

"You mean ... like right now?"

"Yeah. You see ..." The Guardian cups her hands against her bosom. "We're all made of stardust. Cosmos. Life-force from 'the great star ocean'. You taught me that. You said it was one of those 'lessons' you learned."

Zephyr smiles, recognizing the Guardian's knowledge. "Yes. That's true." The Guardian stretches her hand to Zephyr, prompting him to step forward and take it. "As I said to the other Guardian, 'I'll remember you'. In your case, for your charisma and intelligence. I can honestly say, without a doubt, you are a one-of-a-kind woman."

A tear escapes the Guardian's hood, surprising Zephyr. "... Thank you, Zee. I ... well ... I ..."

Zephyr smiles and shakes his head. "No words, my friend. Your actions were enough." Hearing the Keeper of Souls' approval, the Guardian's body completely defragments into stardust, and becomes one with the dream realm. Zephyr places his extended hand to his heart, and closes his eyes for a spell. "... Sis? Hmm ... Sister ... Yes. Indeed." He turns and faces the remainder of the descending staircase. "I guess ... this is what it feels like to have a sister. My. How comforting."

With no time to spare, Zephyr continues onward ... towards his destiny.

* * *

Zephyr exits the crystal tower, and sets foot upon another platform. The air here feels thicker, somewhat suffocating compared to the previous platforms. "Hmm ... It's rather ... stuffy here." He gently tugs his collar, venting himself well enough to breathe. "Ugh! So this is what humidity feels like. How ... uncomfortable."

(... Are you not afraid of darkness, boy?)

Zephyr is surprised by an unfamiliar voice, speaking to him from realms beyond. He scans the area, fortifying himself with strong martial form. "... Who goes there? Who are you? ... Where are you hiding?"

(You're ignoring me, boy. Now answer my question: do you fear darkness or not?)

"Do I ..." Zephyr stands upright, places his hand on his chest and closes his eyes. "Do I ... fear darkness?" Pondering this rouses some manner of resilience. A mild burst of spirit from the depths of his soul. "... No!" The Keeper of Souls mentally and physically prepares for battle. "Even in the deepest darkness, I *will* fight until I see the light!"

Suddenly, the environment comes alive!

Shadows amass and mound, fusing to create a creature of immense proportions. Zephyr is taken aback by the creature—a Soulless of a different breed. One presenting a great threat, whose looming, foreboding crimson eyes feel as if they're staring into Zephyr's soul. (Humph. Your resolve is admirable. But ...) The Keeper of Souls feels something come over him; something strange, indescribably strange. (When *your* soul is on the line, will you still not fear darkness? Could you stare into the abyss wholeheartedly, and not break as much as a sweat?) The Soulless takes a swipe at Zephyr with its great right arm, forcing the Keeper's agility! (No! You will not! You! Are! Human!) Zephyr remains light on his feet, digging deep down into the roots of his training to survive this encounter. The great Soulless chases Zephyr with its hands, as if to seize and crush him in its grasp. (Human! Human! Humans *fear* what they cannot see and *destroy* what they cannot understand! So, no, you conceited fool! You are absolutely wrong ...) The Soulless balls its right hand into a tight fist, and throws it at the stationary Zephyr! (Wrong! Wrong!) Zephyr cowers, closes his eyes and covers his face with his forearms! Luckily, something ... no, someone appears and delivers a daring save at the last second—another cloaked enigma; another Guardian. (What!?) The Soulless' heightened voice opens Zephyr's eyes to the image of his rescuer: a valiant emerald hood that appears masculine like the first Guardian, but an inch smaller and a little broader built. The Soulless enrages! (You ... interloper! You're always getting in the way!)

"... That's a Guardian's job, dumb ass."

The Guardian balls his right fist and repels the Soulless with a single punch! (Argh!) This simple attack has somehow stunned the Soulless, having sent a shockwave through every cell in its body. (Curse ... you ...)

"Curse or not, I'm letting you hurt him. Period." This specific Guardian seems much stricter than the previous two. Ironically, this strictness comes with a looming sense of duty. Qualities that remind Zephyr of his adopted father Kai, and the type of relationship they developed over the years. "Get bold, kid. But I have to agree with the chump—don't be afraid to fear ... Fear is what makes and breaks the sentient. Without fear, there's no courage."

Once again, a Guardian reminds Zephyr of what Celine said to him in the flower fields. "Don't ... be afraid to fear?" The Keeper of Souls places his hands on his chest, once again feeling gentle warmth. "... Without fear, there's no courage." Zephyr is empowered by these words. He closes his eyes, reinforces his resolve, reopens his eyes and takes his place at the Guardian's side. "You're right. Fear and courage go hand-in-hand. Without one, the other cannot exist."

The Soulless recovers, its head light from the Guardian's initial attack. (You ...) Suddenly, the platform illuminates and reveals yet another picture: the image of a woman taming a wild lion in an open pasture. The Soulless notices the arcane image upon the platform, and becomes mystified by its presence. (What? The ... Arcana of Strength!?)

The Guardian beats his chest with his right hand, rousing his Cosmos to great proportions, leans back and unleashes a powerful roar! The Soulless is stunned by the power surging from the Guardian; fortitude that prompts Zephyr to do the same, which invigorates the Guardian! "Oh, yeah, kid! That's what I'm talking about!" With their Cosmos burning bright, the two warriors valiantly face the Soulless with great presence! "Now, let's *finish* this chump!"

Zephyr nods and strengthens his martial form, while the Guardian displays strong, solid and dominant fighting posture. (You ... finish me?) The Soulless fully regains its composure, stands upright, and gazes upon the warriors with condemning eyes! (You finish me!? ... You couldn't even save *her,* Keeper of Earth. Let alone save him!) These biting words do little to offend the Guardian, but succeed at confusing Zephyr. He's not sure what the Soulless is speaking about, but he has a feeling that he'll find out sooner or later. (Fight me, Keepers. Fight the darkness. Fight the unbeatable. Fight against yourself. Fight against a-l-l creatures in the universe!) Zephyr recomposes, realizing the Soulless has reached its limit of tolerance. (I. Am you. You. Are me! ... Can you defeat *yourselves,*? Are you 'strong enough' to overcome *your own odds*? Well ... Let's find out, shall we?)

The Soulless engages Zephyr and the Guardian with "darkness conjuring". It utilizes this method to construct and place dark crystals around the area, which act as "siphoning bodies;" entities made to drain and destroy Cosmos, bit by lethal bit. "Ugh!" Zephyr feels lightheaded, and falls to his hands and knees. "Why ... do I feel this way?"

"... Stand up, kid." The Guardian is afflicted, but he refuses to surrender. With great strength, the Keeper of Earth stands and braces for a death-defying feat. "Stand up ... And help me fight!" Zephyr doesn't understand why he's moving. How he's able to stand in the face of such odds. "That's it, kid ... Stand. *This* is where fear becomes your greatest weapon ..." Zephyr follows the voice of his Guardian, stands upright and prepares himself. The Guardian nods, reinforces his posture and rallies Zephyr for battle. "Alright, kid. Make your choice: live or die? Either way, it's go-time!"

(Humph. Know your place ...) The Soulless scoffs its prey before the attack; a vicious attack, one of deadly calculation and unrelenting force. Zephyr and the Guardian toil on, not knowing how long they're forced to fight the Soulless. Unfortunately, as time progress, so do the effects of the siphoning crystals—Zephyr and the Guardian soon lose most of their vitality, and are forced to retreat and refocus their approach. (Ha! So you need time, do you? ... Go ahead. Do what you will, you *fools*. It's not as if you have much longer to live either way.) Facing the great Soulless head-on has proven ineffective; fatally ineffective. Thus, Zephyr takes an alternate approach. One that sets the Soulless at unease: the Keeper of Souls attacks the siphoning crystals, shattering them to ashes with furious fists! (What? No! Stop!)

The Guardian gets the idea, and joins the endeavor—taunting the Soulless in the process. "Yeah ... Now what!?"

(Cease! Desist! Stop this at once!)

"Too late, princess!" The Guardian conjures the limits of his strength, rousing the deepest depths of his Cosmos! And with one fierce roar, the Guardian's Cosmos explode from his body and shatter every last siphoning crystal in their midst! Zephyr covers his ears, having heard the deafening majesty of a lion; a king of the jungle.

This dominant Guardian standing at his side is like this specific beast: A lion. Untamed and unrestrained. (No ... No!) Zephyr turns to the great Soulless, and observes its dramatic dissipation. Besides its soul-piercing voice, the Soulless' natural shrieks of pain are heard. (Curse you, humans! You ... you ... cannot escape your own wrath!) Zephyr is defensively taken aback by the Soulless' foreboding words. (Struggle ... all you want! You ... will never—!) Unfortunately, these words are brought to an untimely end, as the Soulless' physical composition completely dissipates.

Zephyr lowers his defenses, stands upright and turns to the Guardian. Fear rouses doubt in Zephyr's heart, as he takes a step towards the enigmatic powerhouse. "Are you ... well?" The Guardian answers Zephyr with actions, by turning and holding out his right fist. "Oh ..." The Keeper of Souls has never encountered someone with such mannerisms. "I take it this is a form of affection?" The Guardian snickers, making Zephyr blush. "Um ..."

"Fist to fist, kid. My right, your right." Zephyr once again finds himself doing things he wouldn't normally do. Behaving as he normally wouldn't. He complies by centering his right fist, bringing a smile to the Guardian's handsome chin. "This right here. This is what keeps us together. We're a team. We stick together like ..." Sadly, these words are among the Guardian's final ones, as his physical composition starts defragmenting into stardust. "Family. Always and forever. That's what you said to me ... when everything seemed lost ..." The curious warmth returns to Zephyr's heart, as he takes the Guardian's extended hand with his own. A strong, firm and empowering grip. "You ... showed me the meaning of true strength. For that, you have my loyalty. My brotherhood. My heart. My ... everything." Behind these strong words lies a river of emotions contained only by the hood on the Guardian's head. "See you around, kid. And good luck."

With these final words, the Guardian's Cosmos ascend and become one with the dream realm. "... He ... called me 'Kid'." Zephyr is moved to laughter, having never displayed such dominant behavior in the past. He's a bit surprised by how he conducted himself under such circumstances. "My, oh my, how the hearts of men are swayed." Suddenly, the sound of an unlocking door is heard in the distance to the south. The Keeper of Souls observes the said area to witness the spontaneous appearance of a conspicuous set of double doors. "Oh dear ..." Zephyr is drawn to the curious sight, having never before witnessed such wonder. "Hmm ... How curious ..." He halts before the double doors, daring to place his hands upon the handles. "What lies on the other side? I ... want to know ..."

(Are you sure?) The voice from beyond haunts him again, taking Zephyr aback with fright. Fortunately, this voice ... seems much kinder than the one from before. Soothing. Gentle. (Beyond this door lies your destiny. Once you open the door, there's no turning back. So ... are you sure, Zephyr?) Although the voice's presentation is strong, Zephyr cannot afford to deny his destiny. The Souls of the Universe depend on his persistence. Thus, as any man of conviction would, Zephyr grabs hold of the handles and opens the double doors. (Good. Your decision is the final hope of all worlds.)

From the doorway emerges a lethal flash of lightning, which awakens Zephyr in fright! He is still laid on his bed, his hair cascaded before his face from having slept wildly. Zephyr observes his surroundings, and notices that it's thundering outside, but ... there isn't a single drop of rain falling from the sky. "... I must check on everyone." Concern lifts him from his bed, hurries him through his bedroom door, and towards the Sanctuary entrance. Zephyr knows not what he will find at the end of the road, but whatever it may be ... he will face it. For it is his destiny.

* * *

A peculiar storm has consumed most of the sky.

Late-night clouds rumble and crack, thunder and strike, fumble and turn with frightening rhythm. No rain in sight. The wind, however, is mediocrely turbulent. A most curious air circulating with disharmonious motion.

Zephyr has never seen weather like this before; then again, he's never been much of a night owl, so he can't honestly say he knows much about nighttime atmosphere. "Is this ... stormy weather?" The Keeper of Souls observes the tremulous night sky from the Sanctuary gates—unsure what manner of storm it concocts. He folds his arms and holds himself, his hair and robes flinging mercilessly in the unforgiving current. "... Beyond that door lies my destiny." Zephyr looks into the distance and notices a wandering image amid several lightning strikes. His eyes are momentarily widened by shock, but return to normal with determination. "This ... *is* my destiny. No turning back ... Never." Zephyr takes a step forward. "Never." That step becomes several. "Never. Never." These steps become hurried. The hurried steps turn into running steps. "Never, never, never!" Zephyr has never felt such willpower. Such resolve. A natural grit roused by inexplicable desires. "Hey ... Hey, you! Stop, please!" He calls to the person within the storm, receiving no other answer besides alluring silence. A quietness that draws him deeper into the storm. "Excuse me! Whoever you are, please, wait!

Zephyr knows not the transpired time's number, but he does make progress: He reaches an arm's length with the wandering soul, and stops him or her with his right hand upon their back. The Keeper of Souls is mildly fatigued from having overexerted himself; however, he has received the award he most desired—the attention of the wandering soul. He parts his lips to speak, but fatigue stifles his words. (... Do you understand now?) The voice from before, the concluding one from his dream—the one that sounded gentle and inviting ... This is the voice speaking to him at the moment. Zephyr lifts his head and stands upright to notice a frighteningly curious sight: the image of himself, shrouded in Chaos! An explosion of surprise forces him away from the smiling doppelganger! (Don't panic, child. This. Is. You ... Yourself ... How does it feel to see who you truly are inside, Zephyr? Is it ... delighting?)

"This is ... me?" The Keeper of Souls shakes his head, attempting to discard all manner of ill-thought. "... No. It can't be. This just ... can't be me." Zephyr lifts and crosses his right hand to his left shoulder, before swaying it to the side with refusing gesture. "No! I refuse to believe such ... wizardry. This is ... hogwash, nothing more!

(Ah, yes! Human denial ... Humph. A most curious thing.) The doppelganger approaches Zephyr, extends its arms and takes him aback with confusion. This confusion evolves into defense, as the Keeper of Souls fortifies his martial form and engages the doppelganger with a fierce double push palm to the solar plexus! Sheer impact dissipates the doppelganger, whose ashes ascend to the storm above ... as a lost soul ... (My, my, my, Keeper of Souls.) Zephyr fearfully stands and scans the area, attempting to find the voice's whereabouts. (Why are you so quick to hurt yourself? Do you ... harbor ill-will towards your own soul? If so ... Would you like to talk about it?)

"I ... don't hate myself!" Zephyr reinforces, his firming knife-hands confessing varied defenses. He turns clockwise, observes and recognizes his whereabouts. "The flower fields? ... How coincidental."

(Coincidental indeed, Keeper of Souls. A place where a valuable lesson was taught—to a creature fated to sacrifice everything in order to attain *everything* ... Zephyr. A man shrouded in mystery, anonymity, and saddening serenity. Who knew the universe's spiritual balance would depend upon the hands of one so ... pitiable?) The voice mildly taunts Zephyr with laughter, indirectly reinforcing the Keeper's defenses. Heated passion augments the ire in Zephyr's eyes, as he incessantly scans the area for the voice's owner. (Aww ... What's wrong? Did I offend you?)

Zephyr curls and unfolds with explosive anger! "Where are you?! Answer me!"

(No need. We'll meet, soon. Very soon.)

"... Why are you doing this to me?" Suddenly, curious whispers arise from the surrounding atmosphere, prompting the Keeper of Souls to further vary his defenses. "What's ... that sound?"

(The Soulless. They've already claimed this world. It's much too late for you to save its soul now.) From the darkness emerges Soulless Gnomes. (See? This is *their* home now.) Zephyr stands, feeling a sudden burst of guilt rush through his entire body. (Aww. No, no, no ... It's alright. Don't fret. You can and you *will* reclaim this world. Someday. But not today.) Then, a most curious creature makes its way through the Soulless horde. A person shrouded in foreboding blacks, contrasting whites and threatening reds. A man whose profile is hidden beneath a looming black hood, whose skin appears dark and whose smile is eerily inviting. (Hello, Zephyr. Greetings from the beyond.) This man of mystery hypnotizes Zephyr completely. Never has he seen a more majestic creature. (Aww. Those beautiful eyes. Green like jades held before a high noon's sun. Please ... Let me drown in those gorgeous jade eyes for a spell?)

Zephyr blushes, closes his eyes and turns away, before reopening them and noticing a most heartbreaking sight ... The flower fields are withering! "... No ... Celine's flowers ..." He kneels and cups a bud in his hands, caressing its petals with his fingers. Sadly, not even his love can save the flowers from dying. "... Celine ..." Zephyr's unable to fight his tears. He falls back, holds his face and bawls helplessly. "... Kai ... Aisha ... Everyone ... Why has this happened!?"

(... It is fate, Zephyr.) The Keeper of Souls feels warm arms embrace him, and a hand pulling his head against something strong yet comforting. Zephyr removes his hands to behold the man, nurturing him as if he were his own. (You must embrace your destiny, no matter what. Come. Allow me the honor ... of showing you how.) The man leans in and plants a kiss on Zephyr's forehead. (Oh. There, there. Dry those beautiful eyes. Your tears ... are defeating me.)

Zephyr blinks curiously. "Who ... are you?"

(I am ... Insidious. One of the Hearts of Pandemonium.) Zephyr's eyes widen with shock, before he shrieks and pushes away from the confessing Heart of Chaos! This beautiful evil, Insidious, rises and laughs upon the Keeper of Souls' trepidation. (... There is beauty in both darkness and light. Why walk one path? Why not ... embrace both? Equality. Isn't that ... what humans desire the most?) Zephyr stands, having never felt such looming, threatening air in his entire life. This man ... is not as kind as he's letting on. (Come hither to your destiny, Zephyr.) Insidious, the Heart of Chaos, opens his arms with embracing air. (Come to me. I am waiting. Just. For. You.) This allure. This deadly attractiveness. Zephyr perceives nothing but sincerity in Insidious's voice. A step is taken. (That's it. Come to me.) Another step is taken, which explodes into running that is meant to confuse Insidious, as Zephyr pushes the Heart of Chaos aside and rushes into the distance! Insidious stands and laughs wholesomely. (... Oh, beautiful creature whose heart knows so little ... Run. Run. Run until your heart stops ... When darkness advents, I will be there. I promise.)

* * *

Zephyr runs. Runs. Runs to absolutely nowhere, his eyes closed, his heart racing and his emotions on high. Tears continuously escape his closed eyelids. "Somebody ... please ... answer me ..." Unfortunately, his travels are brought to an unfortunate pause, as he trips and falls flat onto his front side. "Argh!" Zephyr momentarily lays there in the dying flower fields, allowing his tears to bleed from his mourning eyes. His jade eyes filled with abundant love. "... Why was I the only one spared? How am I ... so special ... I don't understand!" A footstep in the grass turns Zephyr's attention to the east, where he notices an amazing sight. One that momentarily silences him. "... Kai ... is that you?" Yes. Before him stands Kai, his adopted father and parental guardian, smiling wholesomely. Zephyr stands and approaches Kai, who welcomes him with a hand atop his head. "Oh ..." Zephyr blushes sheepishly. "Kai. I ... um ..."

"... This is where the real test begins." Kai mystifies Zephyr, before explaining himself. "I visited the Ancient's prayer room to consult him about this storm, but ..." Kai leaves his hand from Zephyr's head, walks forward and indirectly introduces Zephyr to a foreboding cave in the distance. "His soul had already left his body." Zephyr is stunned by Kai's painful words. "From the way things seemed, his soul was lost l-o-n-g before the storm, and that is why it was so easy for Chaos to claim this world—to take its soul. Hence, the Soulless have claimed Elysium as its playground."

"... Elysium?"

"Yes, Zephyr. Elysium ... *was* the name of this world." A brush of wind rats Kai out, as a tear escapes his right cheek. Zephyr holds his heart, having never seen Kai cry before in his entire life. The brave Priest lowers his head and closes his eyes, unable to speak for several moments. "... In his final days, I continued shaming the Ancient by slowly descending into darkness. However, in these days, I also learned the meaning of true strength. Something the Ancient neglected teaching any of his former disciples." Zephyr lifts his head and pays close attention, as Kai turns to face his adopted son as he speaks. "... The only 'true peace' is 'balance'. Light and darkness are polar opposites, but if one dies ... the other reigns supreme. Everything will be consumed. Thus, balance is everything." Zephyr nods agreeably, fully understanding his adopted father's wise words. "Zephyr. Pay close attention to what I'm about to say ..."

"Yes, Kai. What is it?"

"... Don't submit to either one. Linger in darkness and you *will* lose your way. Become cold, soulless and without direction. Linger in light and you will *go blind*. You will lose all manner of reality, and wallow in the self-punishing fires of false-superiority. All must be balanced, no matter what. This ... is my *new* mission." Zephyr nods and smiles, seeing Kai in a new light. A beautiful one. The brave Priest steps forward and gently takes his adopted son's hands. "Before our Elysium is no more. Before all is lost, please, tell me ... Will you join your father's mission?" The earth rumbles and shakes, robbing Zephyr of balance—so much that he falls into Kai's arms! "Composure, son, composure."

"... Kai! I'm ... I'm scared, Kai ..."

"So am I ..." The earth parts around them. The air becomes disastrous. Everything—everything in Elysium is falling apart, even the very fabric of existence itself. "Come with me, son. Please." Thunder rumbles. Lightning cracks. Zephyr shrieks and clings to his adopted father, who refuses to let him go. "Don't leave me, son. Please. Don't leave me ... like everyone else did ..." Kai weeps but Chaos robs him of his emotions, taking his tears along with the many fragments of Elysium. "Zephyr, please … give me your answer ... now, before it's too late, I beg of you!" Zephyr parts his lips to do just that, until ... The earth below them crumbles, and the shock forces them away from each other! "Argh! Zephyr ... no ... I won't ..." They reach for each other, as they are separated by both space and spirit. "Son ... Don't leave me ..."

Zephyr shakes his head, consumed by tears. "No ... I'll never leave you ... I never have and I won't now!" Elysium is gone. The only thing surrounding them is an endless chaotic sea, an unseen storm of emotions, and thoughts of being separated forever. A family doomed to unwanted departure. "... I ... love you ... Father ..." This time, Kai's tears aren't hidden—they are visible. Zephyr never said this before; confessed his familial love to Kai, who sacrificed everything just to give Zephyr some manner of life. "... I always have ... And even if we're separated, you still have my heart ... I hope you feel the same way, father. I really do ..." So close. So very close are their fingers. "Reach ... please ... Father ..."

(No. This ... is also destiny ... for both of you.) Zephyr and Kai are shocked by Insidious's voice, which immediately triggers a heartbreaking separation! Chaos pulls them away from each other, scattering them to unknown bounds! (Embrace your destiny, Zephyr, Kai. In the end, we are a-l-l doomed to isolation—to have nothing. But you see, destiny does not end there. For, there are those out there, in the endless sea of stars, born to help you find something. To obtain everything.) Zephyr begins feeling faint, as Insidious's voice continues on. Despite this slow loss of consciousness, his voice is still loud and foreboding. (Ah, yes. Destiny is a curious thing; so many are ignorant towards it, no matter the caliber or origin. Release everything. Gain everything. *That* is destiny. And that destiny ... is sacred.) Zephyr knows not the time he loses in this state, swimming through Chaos. Helplessly. Not knowing if his body will ever find peace.


	2. Volume I: Metropolis of Remnant Souls

**_Volume I: Metropolis of Remnant Souls_**

* * *

Victory City, a far-off place of unknown whereabouts.

This is where it all begins …

… On the night before the end of everything. "Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder …" A lone soul observes the city, perched and isolated atop the Aurora Enterprise building. "I wonder. Is this for real, or … is this nothing more than an ongoing dream?" 7 days—the lifetime of the magnificence that is Victory City. A place where the moon is eternal. Where life and beauty are everlasting. But … happiness is a whisper of the past to an unfortunate many. This soul in particular is one of the many. "If I had one wish, it would be …" This man decorated in alluring colors and psychedelic patterns observes the skies above, where he notices a star twinkling most attractively. "Truth." Picture it: that awkward moment when you get exactly what you asked for. "W-o-w. Is that … a shooting star?"

Yes. A star is falling from the sky!

Several clouds part way for a pillar of golden light, a formless welcoming mat for none other than … the Keeper of Souls. The pillar centers in Atlas Circle, where many amass to witness a most fated advent. "Is that … a person?"

"Amazing!"

"Mommy, look, it's an angel!"

"Humph. Angel, huh?" A dashing muscle from the crowd approaches in awe. "Man … if only my little girl could see *this*." A sporty woman arrives, as does the man who stood atop the Aurora Enterprise building. The muscle recognizes them. "Glad you two could make it. And just in time too."

The sporty woman fascinates. "Is that …?"

"Yeah. It's him, alright."

The psychedelic gentleman recognizes the arrived. "… The man from our dreams!" It's beautiful—the advent of Zephyr, Keeper of Souls. The pillar of light places him upon the earth. This pillar … It is the Souls of those who could not make it to this world, amassed and illuminated. Hence, the gentle cries it emits. "… It's almost scary." The psychedelic gentleman intrigues, captivating the muscle and the sporty woman. "I don't understand where these feelings are coming from."

The sporty woman relates. "You too?"

"Let's check him." The muscle takes the initiative and approaches the arrived.

The sporty woman follows.

The psychedelic gentleman, however, finds it hard to move. Feelings. Strange feelings—indescribable emotions are amassing in his heart. "… Zephyr." His voice captivates the other two, who seem to be his friends. "Joe, April. I don't know how to explain it, but …" He approaches the sleeping Zephyr with character that registers with his friends. "I remember him. Everything about him. This man … The man from our dreams. Damn. It's … like some kind of miracle."

"Okay, that'll be enough, Prince Charming." Joe takes the initiative once more by taking Zephyr off the psychedelic gentleman's hands. "You know, Curtis …"Joe turns with Zephyr in his arms, addressing the rising psychedelic gentleman named Curtis. "You should get your head in the game for tomorrow. Remember?"

Curtis confidently folds his arms. "This is this and that is that, smartass." The sporty woman giggles under her breath. "Oh, and April …" She calms down and gives Curtis her undivided attention. "You're going head-to-head with Fang. Best be on your toes with her. She's one of the toughest women around, you know."

April smiles sarcastically. "Beat me with a stick and call me 'crazy'. So am I, asshole."

"Of course, Wonder Woman." Curtis giggles and scratches his head. "Leave it to Curty. Always the concerned one, right?" Joe is tickled by Curtis's awkward personality. April as well. "Alright. Let's get Zephyr to a bed. From the way things are looking, doesn't look like anyone else is 'willing enough' to help the poor guy. Bunch of gawking ingrates."

April and Joe agree while following Curtis. "Right."

* * *

The gentle glow of moonlight upon one's eyelids. "… Mm …" This is the first sensation awarded to Zephyr. "Father." Remembrances. Terrifying, heartbreaking remembrances lift Zephyr in tears. "Everyone!" Umbra outline a curious scene. Accommodations much unlike his temple home. "Am I …" Zephyr notices a closed, unveiled window to his left. "This is …" He rises from where he sits and hurries to the window, which he opens to observe … a world contrasting his own.

A place of wonder. Bright lights. Moving machinations. A sight beyond anything he's ever imagined. "Oh. You're awake." An unfamiliar voice surprises and turns Zephyr to the west, where he notices a haunting silhouette. A light switch activates, revealing a curious young fellow with uniquely-colored eyes. His bearing is strong, very strong, yet his countenance seems … so very sad. "Don't know you through a hole in the wall. But, it's always nice to see a new face." Zephyr blushes and shies away. The boy smiles. "I heard you making a little fuss a moment ago. Are you okay?"

Zephyr productively avoids the question. "… Where am I?"

"Victory City." The boy's response captivates Zephyr. Realizing he has the Keeper of Souls' attention, the boy approaches him. "A far-off place on a star made just for us. A safe haven that protects us from the Shadows."

"Shadows? You mean 'the Soulless'?"

"Soulless?" The boy intrigues. "Is that what you call them where you come from?"

Zephyr nods. "Yes. And that's what they are—the Soulless." He turns and observes the city from his perch point. The boy approaches Zephyr, stands at his side, and joins his endeavor. "Victory City, huh? My, oh my …"

"Not too shabby, eh?"

"No. It's … beautiful!"

"Glad you like it." The boy turns and extends his hand to Zephyr. "Syd's the name. Syd Greywords." Zephyr turns and shakes Syd's hand. "Pleased to meet you. And you are?"

"Zephyr. I, um ... don't have any other names."

"Cool. Sounds mysterious. I like it!"

A visitor arrives, taking Syd by surprise. "Don't even think about gasping, runt!" A woman's voice. One that turns Zephyr to the image of a warrior draped in blues, whites and linens confessing far-off origins. A contracted dual-sided spear rests in a holster buckled around her upper body. "Hope the little metal head isn't troubling you."

Zephyr smiles and shakes his head. "His name is Zephyr!" Syd shows great motivation in speaking for the Keeper of Souls. "Fang, he's super-awesome he is! A right upstanding fellow I say!"

"Yeah, yeah, now pipe down. You're wrecking me ears." The warrior named Fang approaches with collective and inviting character. "No matter how smart, kids will always be kids."

Zephyr giggles. "It's okay. I don't mind."

"The soft backs brought you here."

"Soft backs?"

"A bunch of rookies. Nice ones though."

"Oh …" Zephyr intrigues. "When can I meet them?"

"In a few hours. Tournament's starting at Mid-moon tomorrow."

"Tournament, you say?"

"Aye. The Night of Champions. Biggest gig in the entire city it is."

"… Night of Champions? Hmm." Zephyr can't help but intrigue further. "So much to learn."

"Aww, don't worry." Fang warms up to Zephyr. "You'll get the hang of it in no time."

Pleased by his company, Zephyr smiles wholeheartedly. "Yes. I look forward to it."

* * *

What lies in darkness?

Truth? Mystery? The alluring? The frightening?

Darkness is all these things and more. "Thank you, everyone, for joining my cause." A select few whose hearts epitomize what it means to be "dark" have been gathered. Their missions and reasons vary, but all possess Souls hungering for the absolution of evil. "Chaos, the beginning and the end of everything …" Their leader, the veiled Insidious, initiates their first meeting most eloquently. "Zephyr, Keeper of Souls. His quest is all for naught. Bound for naught." The obscure communion is tickled by Insidious's inviting cruelty. "Tell me, everyone. Are your opinions contrary or concord?"

"Humph! Has your hood made you blind?" An intelligent soul smugly replies, rousing the hearts of his brethren. "The Keeper of Souls is a resilient fledgling much like the boy impeding my ambitions." The intelligent soul laughs cynically. "Whether with or without his so-called 'Guardians,' his presence is inconsequential."

A menacing soul agrees. "Precisely. And who better to comment that you, 'former Shinigami'?"

"Humph." The intelligent soul huffs sardonically. "You have my thanks, 'corrupter of time'."

"Your gratitude is greatly appreciated."

"Cease your compliments, please!" A forebodingly feminine soul admonishes. "The only thing that matters is the task at hand. Besides …" The feminine soul giggles narcissistically. "Such beauty is only understood by those outside the shadows. Creatures much unlike ourselves."

A lady soul scoffs at the former's grandiose character. "… So bothersome." Her sly tongue rouses offense in the feminine soul. "Tell me, sorcerer. Is your magniloquent prattle *truly* 'the wisdom of God'?"

"… How dare you mock me, you repulsive little witch!"

"Humph."

"Only a few minutes and you're already arguing? Bah!" A quiet yet savage soul laughs at their mild dissension. "Childish fools. Your pride will be the end of you."

"Shut up, stupid wolf!" The lady soul defends her honor. "Nobody asked for your opinion!"

"Of course not, my dear. 'Nobody' merely … excited it."

"Why you …"

"Would you two pipe down?" A more seductive lady soul successfully mediates the situation. "Not even my sister is this immature. Grow up. It's less embarrassing."

"Likewise." A frightening soul laughs. "Though I must admit, their childishness is most rewarding."

A grandiloquent soul stands alone. "Fools! Progress is a result of effective practices, not dissension."

The frightening soul supports the former. "Indeed. Let us heed the wisdom of our brother …" Insidious's laughter insults his company. "Something funny, hood boy?"

Insidious stands from his chair and waves his right hand sideways, rousing the shadows and concocting a projection of Victory City. "Perhaps your thunderous passions will fell this collection of Souls." The obscure communion is fascinated beyond words. "Chaos. Great, insurmountable Chaos lies beyond the boundaries of this world—Victory City. A haven for those that have lost their way." The image of a specific, undeniably beautiful swordswoman stands out to the second lady soul. "A tournament will be held here tomorrow at Mid-moon … Duty calls, my graceful assassin." The lady soul gives Insidious her undivided attention. "This specific Soul possesses incredible will … Destroy her."

"… Without hesitation." The second lady soul rises, turns and disappears into the darkness.

The feminine soul is humored. "Hmm. She seemed rather determined."

"It is because of this woman." Insidious's response captivates his brethren, returning their attention to his projection. With a wave of his hand, he advances the projection to the probable future—a storming sea of Chaos. "The power of her Soulless has the potential to ruin everything. And who better to ignite this beautiful flame than … herself?"

Laughter enlivens the darkness. Flooding malice. Cruel expectation.

To what ends will the inevitable lead, at the grandiose Night of Champions?

* * *

A world with two moons. Devoid of sunlight. A beautiful yet gloomy existence.

Zephyr is drawn to Victory City's nocturnal majesty, so much that he wanders away from his resting quarters to find "the perfect place". A location with the greatest view of the twinkling heavens.

He eventually lucks out by finding the rooftop, where he takes a seat in what seems like a quiet place. "Hah ..." With this sigh and this enchanting collection of urban sights, Zephyr is reminded of a song his friend Aisha always sings to him. The melody hums from his closed lips … Then, a line returns to his memory. ~ Down where the Filias grow, I heard whispers of remembrance. Memories of a once-upon-a-time instance. Please, take me as I am, and I will do the same for you. Share our strength to find what's true. ~ His song is ceased by tears. But what makes these tears?

Is it pain? Guilt? A longing to see someone?

Though he knows not their true meaning, these tears somehow give Zephyr a sense of hope. And earn him the fascination of a curious, fated, and approaching onlooker. "Please." This voice … Zephyr remembers this deep, haunting yet inviting tone. He turns and gazes upon the fascinated Curtis. "Don't stop. Please. I'd like to hear more."

Zephyr shies away. "Actually, sir … that's all I know."

"Oh? Man … And here I was getting into it."

"It's not my song, anyway, so …"

~ I was once a child with dreams. Fireflies trailing magical streams. ~ Curtis surprises Zephyr not only with his sultry, masculine vocals, but also Aisha's song in its entirety. The psychedelic gentleman takes a seat inches away from him, and finishes the piece. ~ Come roll round the starlit gleams, granted wishes from their seams. Down where the Filias grow, I heard whispers of remembrance. Memories of a once-upon-a-time instance. Please, take me as I am, and I will do the same for you. Share our strength to find what's true. ~ Zephyr is speechless. This colorful, handsome character has melodically stolen his heart. "I've heard you sing it to me before. Once upon a dream. No pun intended."

Zephyr is amazed. "You've seen me in your dreams before?"

"Yeah, I have. Plenty of times."

"Was I singing that song?"

"Ironically." Curtis observes the twinkling cosmos, as he explains his recurring dreams. "A hill leading to a cliff plentiful with peppermint-scented flowers of a different color. Filias." Curtis's explanation further reminds Zephyr of Aisha, who always wore a flower in her hair. One of a different color bearing a similar scent. "Beyond these flowers is a cliff overlooking a vast, crystal blue ocean. A sunny sky and a cool breeze … You taught me that song. The range. The pitch. Everything." Zephyr turns away to hide his tears. Curtis closes his eyes and frowns. "I'm happy that we're finally together in the flesh. But if you're here, then that means your world …"

"Yes. It's gone." Zephyr's pain captivates Curtis. "The place you just described was called 'Heaven's Peak'. It's where the monks of the Luminous Temple found me when I was a newborn."

"So you're a …" He doesn't even have to finish his sentence. Curtis already understands Zephyr. "I know it's hard." Memories flood Curtis's mind, as he recalls what little he remembers of his former life. "The only things I remember about my past are two important facts: my friends and I are warriors from another world, and we have recurring dreams about you, other worlds, mysterious spiritual beings, obtaining incredible abilities, and the Shadows."

Zephyr wipes his tears away. "I had a dream like that."

Curtis intrigues. "You did?"

"Yes. And I swear you were in it." Zephyr gazes upon Curtis's entrancing profile, recalling the majesty of the first Guardian. "Leonine eyes. Tall, broad, and strong. A handsome smile. But …" Zephyr giggles. "You weren't this …"

"Colorful?" Curtis's interjection tickles Zephyr. "This get-up is my ring gear. But I plan on changing my style very soon." He becomes curious. "So, what did I look like in your dreams?"

Zephyr blushes. "Mysterious. An inviting dark hero." He looks forward and observes Victory City. "You never told me your name, but you made it quite evident—that we became close."

"Curtis. My warrior name is 'Fandango'." The psychedelic gentleman captivates the Keeper of Souls. "And you are Zephyr. The kid savior from Elysium."

"How do you …?"

"Know so much?"

"Yes."

"Simple. You told me everything." Curtis recalls his recent dream. "Last time, you said we'd meet outside our dreams. That you'd fall from the sky, conveyed by countless Souls. And that when we finally met, I was to sing that song. You'd only know so little about me, but I would know everything about you. Well … Except for the whole 'being found on Heaven's Peak' thing." Zephyr is silenced once again. "I'm glad we finally met, Zeph."

That name …

… Zephyr remembers the first Guardian, and his undeniable fate. "This world … The Soulless will surely come to ruin it." Curtis is captivated by Zephyr's foreboding words. "They easily took Elysium, a place once abundant with life. This world is nothing more than fresh, live prey, just like all other worlds. I … learned that the hard way."

Curtis righteously angers at the sound of such horrible news. "That … That's what happened to our other friends." Zephyr hears Curtis's pain. A hushed cry for completion. Reunion. Retribution. "April, Joe and I were spirited here with several other warriors from our original world … Shadows took them on the spot. But now that you're here …"

"I'll help you find them."

Curtis gazes upon a smile teeming with genuine care. "You will?"

"Of course. You aided me without hesitating. I owe you my life, Curtis."

"… Thank you, Zeph." Those words sparked an hour-long conversation. Topics pertaining to the tasks set before Zephyr and his foreordained Guardians. Eventually, Curtis finds himself absorbed into the Keeper of Souls' mission. "Man! All that? Geez-Louise … Sounds like one hell of a tough job."

"It is. But despite the difficulties that be, I am a man of duty."

"Nice." Curtis smiles admirably. "Two birds of a feather …"

"Flying high like diamonds in the sky!" The Keeper of Souls' obvious lack of multicultural interaction rouses mixed emotions in Curtis. It's charming, funny, but at the same time … confusing. "What?"

Curtis giggles. "Nothing, nothing." The psychedelic gentleman stands, turns, and gazes upon the lounging Zephyr with confident stance. "It's getting late. So, for now, we should go back inside and rest up." A spark of embarrassment provokes Curtis to scratch his head. "I should know better—Tournament's tomorrow and I haven't gotten a single ounce of shuteye. If I don't get in at least a couple of hours, my bud Joe's going to kick by ass all across the arena."

Zephyr wonders. "A friend of yours?"

"Friend, yes. Best person to slack around, no."

"Oh. Well, then …" The Keeper of Souls stands, and places his hands together. The bulk of his bell sleeves conceal his hands, as he leans forward and respectfully bows to his acquaintance. "Thank you for keeping me company, Curtis."

"No problem, Zeph." The psychedelic gentleman returns the gesture. This equal show of respect rouses comfort in the Keeper of Souls. "I can't remember why, but this feels … natural." The two stand upright, and Curtis leads the way to the stairway entrance. "So, is that a formal gesture or is it leisure?"

"It's both, really. Formal and informal."

"Oh … I see."

Zephyr giggles amusedly. "Are you not accustomed to bowing?"

"… I … don't remember. But it feels natural. Like I've done it many times in the past."

"Oh. Interesting. Very interesting indeed." Zephyr follows Curtis through the hotel, conversing along the way. Discussing certain topics centric to men; things left unsaid in his former life. By the time they reach the entrance to Zephyr's suite, much has been shared between them. These words … have awakened a sense of endearment towards Curtis, an eccentric man with a heart of gold. "… I thank you once again, Curtis. You're very easy to talk to."

Curtis stands outside Zephyr's doorway, the latter standing inside with a smile on his face. This smile … It says quite a lot without much need for any other expressions. "I feel the same way, Zeph." Curtis's like sentiments rouse the gentlest warmth in Zephyr's heart. "Will you come watch us at the Tournament tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Great. Hope you have fun. I know I will." Curtis departs with a wave and good spirits. "Sweet dreams, Zeph."

"Goodnight, Curtis." Suddenly, a strong gust surprises Zephyr from behind, provoking him to turn and gaze upon … absolutely nothing. "Where did …" Remembering what Syd did earlier, Zephyr flicks the light switch to his left and activates the room's lighting system. In the distance, he notices his suite window is completely open, as if someone was in here during his absence. "That's strange. I could've sworn I closed it before I left."

The Keeper of Souls approaches his window, reaches up and pulls it shut. He secures the window with a turn of its latching, which was taught to him by the friendly warrior Fang. And, once again, he finds himself mesmerized by the beauty of Victory City. (How are you enjoying your new home?) Ironically, Insidious's voice has somehow located Zephyr, speaking loudly. Reverberantly. The Keeper of Souls turns to absolutely nothing, reinforcing his martial defenses in case of emergency. (Oh, there, there, my darling little star. There is no need for such … belligerence.)

"How did you find me?"

(How? Well … In case you've forgotten, darkness is everywhere. I can see you even in the brightest of bright; for, the brighter the light, the longer a shadow stretches. You of all people should know this, and know it well, Keeper of Souls.)

"… Were you the one who opened my window?"

(Me? What would I gain from opening your window? Hmm?)

Insidious's laughter speaks for itself. "… You eerie-aired lecher! Stop stalking me!"

The laughter ceases, and a momentary silence plagues the suite. (… I'm afraid I cannot do that.) Suddenly, images of the enigmatic hood appear on every reflective surface in the room! Zephyr is startled by the uncanny phenomenon, having never thought a creature of darkness could ever touch the light. (Hello. Hello. And hello, Keeper of Souls.) Insidious humorously mocks Zephyr, as he backs away into a projection reflected from the vanity mirror just behind him. A cold sensation rushes up his spine, scaring the Keeper of Souls forward into an about-face, allowing him to perceive the haunting projection up close. (No need to fret, my darling little star. I … only want to help you. Show you the way.)

"The way to what? Destruction?" Zephyr reinforces his defenses, mentally, physically and spiritually. "The last time you offered me your 'help,' I lost countless people. Precious people. I will not be fooled a second time!"

(Oh, Zephyr, Zephyr, Zephyr.) Insidious takes a step forward, provoking the Keeper of Souls to take a step back. Malevolence surfaces as a smile upon the hood's handsome chin. (To be bluntly honest, Keeper of Souls, I want to help you see the truth. The undeniable truth. That this world and a-l-l others like it deserve nothing. An absolute nothing. If there is nothing, there is no suffering. No pain. No war. No death. No life. Nothing is peace, and peace is everything.) As much as Zephyr wants to disagree with Insidious, he's right—if there is nothing, then the absolution of peace is thereby made true. Whole. However, destroying everything would only bring about pain in the end. It would defeat the purpose of desiring peace, and ironically succeed at gaining it in the end. (Do you understand my desire now, Keeper of Souls?)

"… Partially, yes."

(Ah. Partially, you say?)

"Your ambitions are pursued with vigor, and yet the goals you're trying to achieve …" Zephyr stands upright, bold and resilient, bearing strength never before felt. "Everything. Even your long-desired pleasures are pointless."

(As is your quest, Keeper of Souls. And yet you alone cannot realize this. Ah, but soon, so will several others … The ones predestined to become your Guardians.) The projection before him projects an image of the probable future—the endless sea of Chaos Insidious showed his obscured communion. Zephyr is emotionally struck by what he sees; a world devoid of life, light and existence. A world much like his own. (This, my darling little star, is the result of your meddling. Chaos—that which comes from Pandemonium. Your every effort is for naught; for, you cannot stop the inevitable.)

"And no matter how much you impede my quest …" Zephyr concentrates his Cosmos, unleashing a fierce burst of jade-colored light from the depths of his Soul with a single thrust palm! The projection is disbursed by his attack, which surprises Insidious from his far-away whereabouts. "You. Cannot. Stop. Me!"

(Ah, I see. Well, then.) The projected Insidious poses freely, invitingly. This stance is fooling; for, at the moment, the hood is physically prepared for battle. (Let us test this idea, Keeper of Souls.) With ire as his guide, Zephyr engages the projected Insidious, not thinking twice about his every execution. Passion gives birth to skill unimagined from the Keeper of Souls, whose fists hunger to rid himself of Insidious once and for all. Unfortunately, no matter how much he struggles, he's unable to touch his opponent. Not because of the hood being a mere projection, but because Zephyr's not fighting using his Soul … He's using anger and rage as a sword against a being bred from such air. Due to his tireless efforts, Zephyr collapses onto his hands and knees, rousing sarcasm from the enigmatic hood. (Is that all you've got? Humph.)

"I … don't understand …"

(One who knows nothing can understand nothing. You would do well to remember this, Keeper of Souls.)

"… You're confusing."

(Oh? How so?)

"… You wish me well … and, yet …" Zephyr pushes himself onto his knees, and looks into the eyes of the looming Insidious. His face distorts with a confident smile. "You feel nothing for me. You don't even know a thing about me. As you said before: 'One who knows nothing can understand nothing'. Humph … That's quite the accurate statement." Insidious watches in silence, as the Keeper of Souls stands upright with strong bearing. "Humph. Foolish corrupter of worlds." Zephyr righteously reinforces his martial defenses! "Beware your assumptions of the unknown!"

With great vigor and strength, Zephyr engages the projection once again, this time besting him in all aspects. Speed. Strength. Defense. Agility. Endurance. Intelligence. Resistance. Spiritual power. (Argh!) Insidious is incapacitated by Zephyr's martial expertise, despite being a mere projection manifested from unknown whereabouts. (… Impossible. But, then again.) Though the hood is incapacitated, he still finds the strength to humorously mock Zephyr. (Yes. Perfect.)

Zephyr becomes suspicious. "… What are you plotting, Insidious?"

(Oh, now, now, Keeper of Souls. Let's not be naive.)

"Huh?" Annoyance eats away at Zephyr. "Why you … Stop toying with me and answer the question!"

(… I think I'll pass.)

Without warning, the projection and all the reflections disappear, leaving Zephyr alone in his suite. The Keeper of Souls stands, irritated by Insidious's trying elusiveness. "Ooh! Why that … Ugh!" He turns in a wave of suppressed frustration, wanting nothing more than to avenge those he lost to the Chaos. Suddenly, a knock comes from the entrance to his suite, calling the Keeper of Souls to the said place … When he arrives, he leans against the door. "Who is it?"

"A friend, so to speak." Recollection is provoked by the voice, as Zephyr opens the door to greet April, who bears a most concerned expression. "Sorry to bother you, but I heard you down the hall."

"Oh …" The Keeper of Souls flushes with embarrassment. "My apologies. I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine. The question is: are you okay?"

"… I … was attacked."

April is unnerved by Zephyr's answer. "Is your assailant still here with you?"

"No. I … chased him away." Zephyr smiles, confusing April just slightly. With a cupping of his hands, the Keeper of Souls conceals them beneath his thick bell sleeves. "I've trained for moments like this. So, there's not need to—" Suddenly, Zephyr finally feels the sting of Insidious's power, which causes him to vault over in pain! "Argh!"

"Oh, geez!" April aids him with supporting arms. She then observes him, and notices traces of ailment developing in his skin. Abnormally so. "You don't look so good. Whatever this asshole did to you, it's affecting you big time."

"It's fine. Just … Get me to the window."

"Huh?"

"Hurry. Please."

April persists. "Are you crazy? You need a—"

"Please!" This sudden burst of urgency silences April, who sees no other option but to comply with Zephyr's demands. And so, she does, aiding him towards his window with her shoulders and body weight. "Thank you. Now, let me concentrate." She wants to say something, anything, but no matter how much it pains her, April's incapable of defying Zephyr. She doesn't understand why, but … as Zephyr concentrates his Cosmos with meditative prayer hands … she gets her answer. "I … am the Keeper of Souls." April gasps, as memories of former dreams return en masse. "Should the Chaos ail me, I need only consult the Cosmos. Their light … remedies my misfortune."

A brilliant jade glow. This is Zephyr's Cosmos; the force he was thoroughly bred to manipulate and exercise at all times. April awes at the beauty of something she once thought unbelievable. "… Is this for real?" She quickly realizes the "reality" of the situation, as Zephyr's pigmentation and health are fully restored. "Oh. My. Goodness." With his strength renewed, the Keeper of Souls faces April with inviting presence. "How did you …"

"I'll explain later. For now, you should rest." Zephyr walks past April towards his entrance, where he pauses, faces her once more and smiles. "I apologize for stirring you at this hour. It … wasn't my intention. Honestly."

"… Don't mention it." April approaches Zephyr, halts at his side and extends her hand. "Don't want to be rude. My name is April. It's a pleasure to meet you, Zee." Once again, Zephyr encounters a case of déjà vu, as he recalls the second Guardian and her lovable character. "Curtis told me about you. But, honestly … I already knew who you were, as did our other friend Joe." The Keeper of Souls shakes her hand with intrigue. "I'll also be competing in the Tournament."

"Oh. Are you?"

They release each other's hand, allowing April to bear her undeniably adorable character. "Why, of course. All warriors who want to establish themselves in Victory City are competing. It's like a red carpet to stardom."

"I see. Then, I wish you and all other competitors the best of luck."

"Oh, thanks, Zee. You're a charmer." With gentle fingers, April pinches Zephyr's left cheek, turns, and begins skipping down the hallway. "Goodnight, Zee. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite."

The Keeper of Souls is tickled with adoration. "Goodnight, April."

Moments pass before Zephyr's room light is deactivated. "Humph. What a showoff." Unfortunately, as the Keeper of Souls seeks rest, vigilant eyes keep watch on his every endeavor from a nearby rooftop. "… Insidious, you're a hopeless romantic to the bitter end. Stalking the little cutie like that." The graceful assassin stands alone, beautifully obscured within a lunar silhouette, bearing a sword in her right hand. "Humph. How typical of the male species. One has yet to not chase rainbow-colored clouds with little guidance. Yet and still …" With well-hidden sadism, the graceful assassin lifts her blade to her lips and gives the flat end a gentle lick. "Mm. Yes. Tomorrow promises to be most … arousing."

* * *

Mid-moon: a time slot considered "the afternoon" in some worlds. When the second moon is highest in the sky—that is Mid-moon, and this time is revered by the many citizens of Victory City. The stars shine vibrantly during this hour, reflecting phantoms of wandering, sky-bound Souls. "Come on, Zephyr! Keep up, will you?" Syd took the initiative and chose to escort the Keeper of Souls. They're two among thousands amassed at the Stadium of Champions, where the Tournament is to be held in less than 30 minutes. Syd stands and waits for Zephyr, who eventually catches up with the energetic youth. "Here. Take this." Syd hands Zephyr one of two tickets purchased a day prior. "First rows seats. You get the best view of everything from there. Know what I mean, mate?"

Zephyr accepts his tickets with a smile. "Thank you, Syd."

"Don't mention it."

"So, um … How do we get inside?"

Syd turns and points in the direction of the admission line. "You stand there and wait your turn. When one of those mugs in the fancy suits asks for your ticket, you hand it over, they tear it and they'll give you one of the halves." He turns back to Zephyr, places his hands behind his head and smiles. "It's proof of purchase. You know formalities, protocol and whatnot. Basic stuff if you want to get in and see all the action. Now, let's be off." Energetic to the bitter end, Syd turns and races into the admission line, provoking Zephyr to follow in his wake. "Come on, slowpoke. Don't fall behind, okay?"

"Um, okay." With the heart of a bubbling youth, the Keeper of Souls joins his young friend.

Ironically, he is bypassed by a young man in a yellow Karate Gi with a black sash. Zephyr is nearly knocked off balance, but the young man shows signs of advanced skill, as he turns and catches him before he falls. "Oh, man. That was totally my bad." He helps Zephyr stand upright with blushing countenance. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. And …" The Keeper of Souls cups his hands admirably. "Your awareness is commendable."

"Thanks. I learned from the best." The young man extends his right hand. "Sean Matsuda. Shotokan practitioner."

Zephyr shakes his acquaintance's hand. "Zephyr. Keeper of Souls."

"Oh, yeah!" The young man named Sean excites. "You're the one that fell from the sky, right?"

"That would be me."

"Cool! Not every day ya boy meets a celebrity." Sean ends their handshake with good intention. "Well, I have to get ready for the Tournament. Got a big match against Joe Anoa'i."

"Joe Anoa'i, you say?"

"Yeah. He's publicly revered as 'the Enforcer'. But …" Sean takes a moment to display his strong fists and fierce kicks, awing the Keeper of Souls to applause. "Ya boy got skills. Mad skills."

Zephyr humors. "I *see* that. Nice technique. Very strong, my friend."

"Thanks. Well, wish me luck?"

Zephyr bows humbly. "With pleasure, Mr. Matsuda."

"Aww, none of that. Sean is good enough." Pressed for time, Sean parts with a wave. "See ya around, Zephyr!"

"Best wishes, Sean!" The Keeper of Souls waves his good partings, but is immediately nudged by his young friend Syd, who turns him to a rather … annoyed expression. "Oh, sorry about that. But I think I just made a friend."

"You can tell me about him later." Syd takes Zephyr's hand and drags him into the admission line. "Now, come on."

"Alright, alright, no need to be pushy." Despite the boy's persistence, The Keeper of Souls can't help but endear Syd's take-no-nonsense outlook on life, especially seeing as he's much younger in age. Upon reclaiming their spot in the admission line, Zephyr takes a moment to extend a confession. "I … am very fortunate to be here." Syd is attracted by the Keeper of Souls' confession. "Thank you, Syd. You're a very kind young man."

Seeing honesty in Zephyr's eyes, Syd returns the gesture with a smile. "Same to you, Zephyr. Always."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the heart of the Stadium, Joe makes his way towards the arena, where he is to wait his turn like all other competitors. The arena is lively this Mid-moon, but such is expected by one who has called Victory City "home" since appearing here 7 days ago. Or, should we say 14 moons ago? "Humph. Well, well, well." The muscle's travels are impeded by an arrogant onlooker donning archaic whites, a slick hairstyle and nunchaku rested in his underarms. "If it isn't the Enforcer—one of the 'little rookies that could'. Fancy meeting you here."

Joe faces the provocative man with strength. "Who are you?"

"Maxi." The charismatic soul salutes him most leisurely. "The one who's going to win it all."

"Humph. You're so sure about that, aren't you?"

"Confidence, my friend, confidence." The soul named Maxi stands from his lounging spot, and begins pacing round Joe, as if to further taunt him. "I just had to get a good look. One good look at 'the man'."

"… This isn't a spectator's sport, need I mind you."

"Of course not, big guy." Maxi pauses at Joe's side, leans and whispers. "It's full contact. No holds barred. My kind of sport." Maxi comes face-to-face with a man whose eyes tell no lies. Joe is definitely annoyed, and his every expression exudes this emotion. "See you in a few, big guy." Maxi arrogantly departs. "Oh, and best of luck. You'll need it."

As much as Joe detests people of Maxi's air, he refuses to waste his energy on such trivialities. "Humph. Talk about overconfident, huh?" An adorably cute voice turns Joe's attention to the north, where he notices a teenage girl sporting an intriguing ensemble much unlike most Victory City civilians. Her smile lights the arena. "Hello!"

"Hello. Uh, nice getup you have there, little lady."

"Thanks! It was the craze in Rieze Maxia." The teenage girl shows signs of being a tomboy by the way she publicly conducts herself, but retains a sense of femininity that touches one's heart. "My name is Leia Rolando. And you are?"

"Joe Anoa'i. Tournament-goers call me 'the Enforcer'."

"Oh …" The teenage girl named Leia excites. "So you're competing too?"

At the moment, Joe's unsure of what to believe. Seriously, to think a cute young lady like Leia would be competing in a fighting tournament is beyond him. She looks barely old enough to drive, let alone stand up to grown adults who've trained and conditioned their bodies for years. Then again, looks can be deceiving. "Yeah, I am. I plan on winning too."

"That's awesome! I plan on winning as well, Mr. Anoa'i!"

"Ha! Yeah, most warriors do." Joe humorously folds his arms. "So, Leia, what technique are you bringing?"

The teenage girl shakes her finger teasingly. "Ah, ah, ah, there will be no telling. Surprises are much better."

"Humph. You have a point there. Well, you're nicer than 'Maxi Pads' back there. That's always good." Leia smiles endearingly, but Joe maintains a serious air. "But beware, kid. Being nice on the battlefield will cost you big time."

"Oh, I already know that, Mr. Anoa'i."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I was actually a regular at tournaments back in my old world … before everything …" Leia's mood droops with memories of those she lost to the Chaos. "Well, you know. No need explaining anything, right?"

"You …" Joe is impressed. "You remember things about your past?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Not much, but … I wish I could remember more."

"Oh, I see." Leia places her hand on Joe's arm with a smile. "Then, I wish you good luck in the Tournament and good luck regaining your memories. I know I sound naive, but … well …"

Joe shakes his head acceptingly. "No, it's all right. I understand. And thanks, Leia, I needed that."

The teenage girl smiles and merrily skips away. "No problem, Mr. Anoa'i! See you on the battlefield!"

"Right, right, and good luck, kid." Suddenly, a most curious rumbling comes from the darkness of an unlit hallway due west of where Joe stands. He turns to the said direction in a startle. "Huh? What the hell was that?" Being the Tournament starts in several minutes, Joe quickly takes this as him overreacting under the circumstances. He also recalls what he said to Curtis hours ago, which ironically causes him to self-reflect. "Geez, Joe, get your head in the game."

The handsome muscle departs, unknowing of what made the rumbling sound. (Mm, mm, mm. Tall, dark and handsome. Oh, yeah, that's my kind of man through and through.) From the darkness emerges a mysterious cloak bearing an apparent curvy yet solid frame, conducting herself vivaciously. The cloak's eyes observe the parting Joe from a distance, posing with sass and confidence. (Hmm, aside from my sister …) A devilish chuckle surfaces from the cloak, as she turns and parts for whereabouts unknown. (First, I need to get registered. And then, the *real* fun begins.)

* * *

Minutes later, the Tournament begins on schedule—30 minutes past Mid-moon. As today is revered as a public holiday, many people have gathered at the arena for this special occasion. On cue, a charismatic emcee takes the center circle with flash and flair. "Alright, alright, alright, listen up everybody! I got one question: are you ready for some a-c-t-i-o-n?" The crowd goes wild, knowing what the emcee's call means—the Tournament is underway. "My name is MC Dizzy and I'll be your host for the evening. So let's get one thing straight here: I'm a man who hates formalities, so we're going to start this off nice and simple. Bigwigs, cue the brackets." The said device activates due west, displaying the names of the fighters competing in tonight's Tournament. "Okay, we got ten people lined up for tonight's matches." With each name presented, the crowd reacts according to their personal opinions of each combatant. "First match of the evening will be the incredible Oerba Yun Fang vs. the energetic April 'AJ' Mendez! Second match is the self-proclaimed "showoff" Sean Matsuda vs. the powerhouse Joe 'the Enforcer' Anoa'i! Third match is everybody's favorite sweetheart Leia Rolando vs. the sensational Kisaragi 'Cutie' Honey! Fourth match is the martial arts playboy Maxi vs. the psychedelic dynamo Curtis 'Fandango' Hussey! And the fifth match will be the enigmatic Lady Hood vs. the praying mantis Lion Rafale!" MC Dizzy pumps up the Tournament-goers with sheer gusto. "So, tell me, folks: Are! You! R-e-a-d-y?!" The crowd goes wild, as the hip and cool emcee initiates the contest amid departure. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

Zephyr and Syd watch the action unfold from their first row seats, pleased to see everyone competing tonight, including those they know little about. "Hey, who're you cheering for, Zephyr?" Syd's query earns the Keeper of Souls' attention and provokes quick wit. "Well, any favorites? Come on, I got to know, mate."

"Well …" Zephyr comes up with a quick answer. "It doesn't matter. May the best man or woman win, right?"

"Ah, I see." Syd giggles. "So, you're a man of equality. Well, it's always good to be that way in my book."

A clever smile brightens Zephyr's countenance. "First Match: Oerba Yun Fang vs. April Mendez!" The head announcer's statement calls the said combatants from their sitting places to the center circle. Fang stands to the left, and April stands to the right. "Fighters, ready!" Fang draws her dual-sided spear from its holster, and April prepares for hand-to-hand combat. "Begin!" With the announcer's word, Fang and April engage in a battle of wit, skill, speed, agility, endurance, intelligence and power. At first, the match favors Fang due to her obvious in-ring advantages; however, with time, the tides of battle take a most unexpected turn: April surprises Fang with an explosion of calculative interceptions, exposing otherwise unseen openings in Fang's strategy. This tide-changer results in the disorientation of the seasoned Fang, which leaves her open for a finishing blow! April's spitfire offenses see her as the victor of this match, much to the wonder of the crowd! The announcer makes the call. "The winner is by technical knockout: April "AJ" Mendez!"

April, banged-up and fatigued, lifts her right fist, victorious and proud. "Aww, Fang …" Syd's obvious disappointment earns Zephyr's pity, especially since he knows the boy's relationship with the loser. "She lost … I'm happy that AJ won, but …" The Keeper of Souls pats Syd's head, understanding his pain. "Oh well, it was a good fight."

"Situations of the sort are never easy." Zephyr's wisdom earns Syd's indirect attention. "But these things, when done in good taste, can be beneficial." Syd faces Zephyr and immediately notices a proud air. The Keeper of Souls' eyes are lovingly planted on the well-battled April and Fang, who're currently bathing in public adoration. "Watch closely, Syd. These incredible women are about to display the fruits of good sportsmanship."

"Um, okay." The boy depressingly returns his attention to the center circle. "Guess it wouldn't hurt."

In the ring, Fang props herself up with her spear well enough to stand eye-to-eye with the triumphant. "I've got to admit, AJ. You got me good back there. Stuck it to me really good you did." April smiles, stands most endearingly and begins conducting herself with innocent character. Fang finds the strength to stand upright, despite her concussion. "Well, all's fair in love and war. Besides, there's always next year. No use getting a sour belly over one little loss, right?"

April giggles endearingly. "Acceptance is good for the soul. So …" She extends her hand to Fang, who accepts it and gives her a firm handshake. "Thanks for the wonderful experience. You're one hell of a fighter."

"Likewise, mate."

Syd is amazed by how classy the two combatants are behaving. Even after going toe-to-toe most fiercely, April and Fang are capable of exhibiting virtue, honor, and integrity. "The true battle is against an individual's inner self, not against his or her opponent. This fact pertains to all creatures." Zephyr's wisdom regains Syd's direct attention, this time reintroducing the boy to his smile. "They fought well, and they both won this match. No call can change that, Syd."

Realization distorts Syd's youthful countenance with a smile. "You're right." He returns his attention to the center circle, and notices the combatants taking a bow. "Way to go, ladies!" Syd applauds. "That's how you do it!" After accepting the crowd's appreciation, the combatants leave the center circle. Intermissions between matches are precisely 5 minutes, so this leaves Zephyr and Syd with a little conversation time. "This place is great, isn't it?" The boy's sudden question surprises Zephyr, but provokes something good—the observance of the Stadium of Champions. A lavishly built epicenter of excitement, constructed with state-of-the-art architectural and scientific technology. A powerful air conditioning system keeps all rooms in the arena crisp and comfortable. Confections and refreshments, Tournament paraphernalia, souvenirs and keepsakes, and everything else needed to make this a special occasion. "This place just appeared here around the time we arrived from our former worlds." Zephyr returns his attention to Syd, and notices a sense of confusion. "Don't know a thing about the place, but the convenience is …"

"… Satisfactory but unclear, leaving a haunting sense of incompleteness." Zephyr's wisdom once again earns Syd's attention, and introduces the boy to a different expression: reminiscence. "That's how I felt during my time with the people of the Luminous Temple; confused and incomplete. But despite how I felt, I still loved them."

"How did you cope?"

"… Embrace." Zephyr closes his eyes, smiles and returns his attention to the center circle. Syd patiently and quietly observes his acquaintance, of whom he's starting to accept as his friend. "When one is confused, feeling lost and different, it's best that this person take their own path to resolution. With choice comes several options, but the probabilities of these options are imbalanced." Syd begins reflecting on what Zephyr says. "My choice … was embrace. And although I lived a sad and dispiriting life, I was happy to some extent. So when I lost them …"

"It shattered your heart to pieces?" Zephyr remains inaudible; for, Syd's guesstimate is miserably accurate. The boy realizes how gravely wounded his new friend is; and thus, decides to do something about it. "… I'll help you find them."

Zephyr looks to the boy with stubborn eyes. "Syd, please."

"No, Zephyr, I want to help you because …" The boy fights his tears and wins, toughens up, and speaks seriously to Zephyr. "My parents are the smartest scientists in the entire galaxy. They're names are Dr. Marceau and Lana Handling-Greywords, inventors of the all-powerful Proto-Existia Engine." Zephyr is intrigued by Syd's confession, a boy capable of showing great passion under pressure. "Their invention could have revolutionized our world, advancing any and everything imaginable. Living would've been a lot easier, and people would've been able to do lots of things. But …" Syd pauses for a moment to recompose himself, as his emotions are rousing due to an ocean of returning memories. "We'll find our loved ones together." Syd takes Zephyr's adjacent hand. "I promise. Just need to finish my ship first."

"Um, ship?" Zephyr giggles confusedly. "What ship?"

Syd releases Zephyr's hand and blushes proudly. "She's my baby—I call her 'Aquila." The Keeper of Souls is further intrigued by the boy, whose intelligence and skill never cease to impress him. "When the Tournament's done, I'll take you and a few others to see her. Fang already knows about Aquila, heck, she helped me built her up a bit."

"Ah, so Fang is also versed in construction?"

"Believe it or not, mate."

"Oh, that's a rather interesting bit of information." Suddenly, a horrible feeling comes upon Zephyr, changing his overall mood from pleased to gravely serious. The Cosmos are speaking to him, directing Zephyr to the easternmost entryway—door 7 just above row 32. "Hmm …" Syd observes the said area and notices a curious distant stalker—the mysterious hood, who ogles them most fiercely. "That stranger … Her aura is flooding with Chaos." Zephyr's observation earns Syd's worried attention. "Something tells me the Tournament's destined for bad air."

"You mean …"

"… Syd …"

"What's up, Zephyr?"

"… Stay close to me at all times." Zephyr's fists ball amid an infuriating recollection. "There's this man after me. His name is Insidious, and he's the one responsible for my pain." The Keeper of Souls notices the mysterious hood departing for whereabouts unknown, and immediately becomes conflicted. "Still, I'm not sure if I can defeat him on my own or with help. He's dangerous. Insidious's deathly wiles tricked my heart and threw me astray."

"Then, you really need some help against a bloke like that."

"… I don't have a choice in the matter, anyway." Remembrances of his predestined journey return en masse, reviving a sense of duty. "According to legend, I, the Keeper of Souls, am fated to befriend powerful beings that would become my Guardians; people chosen by providence, bearing Souls protected by the hallowed Arcana. I … believe I may have met two of them just recently." Syd folds his arms most intriguingly with a confident smile. Zephyr notices the boy's proud behavior, which tickles him to a sense of joyful curiosity. "What are you so sunny about all of a sudden?"

Syd giggles proudly. "I'm a Guardian!"

"Oh, my." Zephyr giggles and pets Syd's head. "Yes, Syd, you're my Guardian through and through."

"Right you are, Zephyr! Humph!" The boy proudly places his fists on his hips. "And if anyone says otherwise or brings you any harm, I'll make them pay I will!" He removes the Keeper of Souls' hand, cups it in his own and makes a solemn promise to his new friend. "I'll find a way to revive your happiness. It'll be … my greatest invention ever!"

It's surprising to Zephyr but promising, so much that his original good mood returns. "Thank you, Syd."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Stadium, the former competitors are presently exchanging a little light banter, discussing the excitement incited by their in-ring performance. Yes, it's a known fact that many warriors are incapable of displaying honor among their brethren; what many call "bad sportsmanship". Yes, unfortunately, there are a select few who would do any and everything possible to win. "Hey, you two have a moment to spare?" April and Fang are halted by a one-woman road block—the mysterious hood, standing bold and proud. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I just wanted to … talk."

Fang curiously scratches her head. "Talk about what?"

"Relevance and consequence. Two of my favorite subjects."

"Err, okay, if you say so." Fang gives April a look that speaks for itself—she's beyond confused. Ironically, April's feeling the same way, only she's putting up a jolly front. "So, what's on your mind about these err … subjects?"

April flips her hair and giggles sardonically. "I think I already have a clue." However, her cheery front distorts into a fierce glare; for, though April conducts herself blithely, she's not an amateur in any fashion. "Consequence and relevance. Yes. These subjects are rather …" April giggles and places her hands behind her back, behaving coyly in a mocking manner. "Scary. But they're realistic and I can tell you're a very … 'realistic' person, right?"

The mysterious hood giggles tauntingly, before cutting into a series of graceful movements, whilst materializing a beautiful foil into her right hand from thin air! "Cripes, AJ, get ready!" Fang draws her dual-sided spear and stands defensively, and although April is unarmed, she braces for any sudden attacks. "Looks like this lout's hungry for a fight."

"Humph. So much for 'talking'."

The mysterious hood mocks April and Fang with an annoying cackle, before engaging them head-on! For the first time, Fang and April join forces to fend against this hooded madwoman. Fang maintains a solid defense to keep the hood busy, while April mixes offense with counter-offense to keep the hood on her toes. Unfortunately, this strategy works for so long, as the hood begins exhibiting a larger in-battle repertoire than expected. "There!" The hood intercepts an opening in April's offense, knocking her unconscious with a sharp uppercut to the solar plexus! Fang moves in for the save, and momentarily stands her ground with impeccable offense and defense. "Humph! Silly little roach! If you couldn't even defeat her, *what makes you think you can defeat me*?" The hood combatively explodes! "H-a-a-a-h!"

Fang parries every thrust of the hood's foil with ease. "Ha! Looks like you're beginning to lose your cool. That's never good, mate, and I'll show you why!" With the strength of a hundred women, Fang breaks the hood's offenses with a fierce swipe of her dual-sided spear, capitalizing on her opponent's recovery period to move in for the kill! "Here I go!" Amid the fierce avenger's comeback, April awakens in time to witness Fang mauling the hood with unbelievable martial fury! "Ha! Feeling hot-headed are you?" With a powerful swing of her dual-sided spear as her finishing touch, Fang sends the airborne hood flying away, turns, and poses proudly. "Humph. Hope that remedied your ailment."

Unfortunately, this assault alone is not enough to put the hood out, as she recovers quickly with inhuman agility, crosses her right hand, sways it and tosses a crescent wave of darkness towards her opponent. "D-a-r-k-n-e-s-s Rebound!" Fang turns almost too late to fend against the surprise attack, but much too late to fortify her stance, which causes her to lose balance! Fortunately, April isn't the weak woman the hood takes her as; for, in an explosion of passion, the spitfire warrior rushes into the assist for Fang, acting as her base in time of great need. The hood, in all her arrogance, mocks them with annoying laughter. "… My, oh my, how the weak gather under pressure. Oerba Yun Fang, a woman from a world bound for destruction, bred from an ancient race of nomadic warriors. April Mendez-Brooks, a multi-time champion of women's wrestling, a wife, a survivor, and an inspiration to all … Humph. I'm not impressed. Now, die!"

"Cripes, what the …" Fang's beginning to lose strength. "I … feel strange …"

April is feeling the same. "Me too, Fang. I … don't think I can …"

The mysterious hood laughs malevolently, as her willpower overwhelms the fading warriors. "H-o-n-e-y Boomerang!" Fortunately, before all is lost, the voice of another Soul resounds vibrantly, as a speeding razor boomerang cuts through the hood's Darkness Rebound projectile! The hood's apparent construction of Chaos is dissipated, resulting in the rescue of April and Fang. "I don't know who you are, but …" The voice attracts everyone's attention to the east, where none other than the beautiful Kisaragi Honey stands bravely as her alter ego: Cutie Honey! The mysterious hood calms her Chaos Manipulation, allowing her to ground herself before a woman who awakens resentment and rage in her. "Attacking people to ensure victory is pathetic! What kind of woman are you?" The razor boomerang returns to Cutie Honey's right wrist, and materializes into an armband. The mysterious hood fortifies her armed defenses! Cutie Honey materializes a foil quite similar to the hood's foil, only hers appears much purer! "So you still want to fight, huh? Fine! Let's go!"

The mysterious hood explosively engages Cutie Honey, confessing deeply-rooted emotion behind her every move! "Damn you!" Unfortunately, for the mysterious hood, her anger spoils her offenses, causing her to become predictable and ineffective in every possible aspect. "Damn you! Damn you! Stay s-t-i-l-l!" The mysterious hood detonates a full-body explosion of Chaos meant to injure Cutie Honey; however, the nimble flower of battle dances through the Chaos with a victorious blade, dissipating the evil energy most gracefully. "No!" The hood infuriates! "Curse you, Honey!"

Suddenly, Cutie Honey delivers the tide-turner with a touch of the brooch on her choker, which augments the energy levels of her foil, causing it to emit a beautiful rose glow. "H-o-n-e-y Flash!" With these words, the light explodes from her foil and blinds the mysterious hood, giving Cutie Honey enough time to pursue her with unseen aggression and recover at the hood's rear, standing upright most proudly. Amid the fading light, the rags are torn from the mysterious hood's body, revealing a lean, strong and solid womanly frame. Unfortunately, before anyone can get a good look at her, the mysterious hood leaps high into the air, out of sight. April and Fang observe the hood's escape from a distance, but are immediately attracted to the approaching Cutie Honey. "… I knew she would come here." Having regained their strength during the aforementioned instance, April and Fang stand upright and face their rescuer. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, just peachy." Fang retracts and holsters her dual-sided spear. "So …" She curiously folds her arms, unsettled by what just happened. "You know that maniac back there, Honey?"

"Yes, Fang, I do. She … is my sister."

Fang is beside herself with shock. "Sister!? What the bloody hell!?"

"All jokes aside, Honey." April dusts herself off and winds her shoulders. "Your family's crazy. Major."

Cutie Honey, ashamed and angered, is forced to shake her unseen confliction away. "… I'm so very sorry about that, Fang, April." With a touch of her choker's brooch, Cutie Honey downgrades into her civilian form in a flash of shining wind; a charming, fashionable young blonde with a loving smile. "Her name … is Hazuki Seira. Her alter ego is 'Misty Honey,' and she is my biogenetical twin sister." April and Fang give Honey their complete attention, as she explains everything she knows about her twin sister Seira. "Our father was named 'Dr. Kisaragi Ryu,' and he was murdered by an organization known as 'Panther Claw'. His dying wish was that I end the Panther Claw threat, but during one of my efforts to stop them, I was blindsided by Sister Jill—my archrival—who subsequently extracted pieces of my DNA and used Dr. Kisaragi's Airborne Element Fixing technology to create Seira. Unfortunately, her efforts were fatally in vain; for, Seira soon turned on Sister Jill and killed her." April and Fang are stunned to hear so much graphic detail about Honey and Seira's history. The confessing Honey continues on. "You see, Seira and I are battle androids; combat-ready robots with human appearance. That explains all the things we can do that most humans can't, but from what I've noticed …" Honey smiles admirably at her acquaintances. "Humans are just as incredible as androids."

Even if they want to absorb Honey's adoration, the situation is much more serious than they expected. "Do you think she entered the Tournament to …" April doesn't even have to finish her sentence. Honey answers her with an affirming nod, which unnerves the spitfire warrior. "This isn't good. If that maniac goes berserk, the people will …"

Fang takes the initiative. "Is there anything we can do to help, Honey?"

"Fight and survive." Honey steps forward with a game plan. "During the remainder of the first bracket, I need you two to help me patrol the hallways. I'll inform the others as soon as possible. The best method is the shared method." April and Fang nod agreeably. "Okay, ladies. And …" Honey directly addresses April. "Good luck out there tonight."

April accepts with a smile. "Thanks a mil, Honey. You too."

"Be safe." Fang leads the way for April with good partings. "Come on, mate."

The female warriors part ways for now in search of Seira, Honey's biogenetical twin sister. Ironically, the said damsel-out-for-blood is elsewhere recovering from her sister's brutal counter-attack. (I … was careless …) Indeed, she was careless in the face of her sister, whom she desires to kill given the chance. (Honey, you were lucky this time. And I have myself to blame for your victory.) Seira stands, and with the snap of her fingers, veils herself with an airborne-fixed copy of her original cloak! (… I won't make the same mistake again. Next time, I *will* kill you—slowly and painfully.) Seira turns and parts to whereabouts unknown, devising a plan to make tonight one to remember. (Humph. I'm not waiting around for a match against some over-privileged faded memory … Perhaps I'll entertain myself for a spell.)

* * *

Back in the center circle, the match between Sean Matsuda and Joe Anoa'i has already been initiated. "So, you ready for this, kid?" Joe's inviting tone veils unstoppable determination. The cheering crowd only adds to the suspense, rousing a hint of nervousness in the younger Sean. "Hey, you heard me? I asked if you're head's in the game, kid."

"… Yeah." A rush of determination meets Sean's gloved fists, and fortifies his battle stance. "I was born ready!"

"Humph. Sure hope so, kid." With the ferocity of a buckling beast, Joe kneels, slams his fist onto the mat, and incites a mild boom from the canvas! "Because I'm not holding back. Training time is over!"

"My thoughts exactly. Bring it!"

The announcer makes the call, as the crowd goes wild. "Fighters, ready! Begin!"

Joe unbuckles from his readied position and charges the confident Sean, who returns the gesture with an equal dosage of speed, power and precision! The two hotheaded warriors struggle most fiercely; Joe displaying incredible strength with a striker form of professional wrestling, and Sean displaying the fruits of his master's Shotokan training. Unfortunately, Sean has a bit of an advantage over Joe, as he's capable of conjuring and manipulating Ki Energy to a certain extent; though he lacks some mastery of this technique. "H-a-d-o-u Burst!" This handicap makes for a very interesting battle with lots of twists and turns, which keeps the crowd on the edge of their seats! "Ha! Didn't see that one coming, did ya?" Joe recovers from evading a sequence of Hadou Burst fireballs, already showing signs of fatigue. "It's all right, man. If anything, you're a lot stronger than me." Sean's sudden show of in-ring sportsmanship registers with Joe. "I want to become a stronger warrior like my master—and from what I've noticed, like you too."

"… Keep your head in the game, kid." Joe stands and fortifies his defenses. "Always. No matter what."

"Humph. Right you are." Sean skillfully engages Joe, taking the muscle by surprise with impeccable speed.

The match continues on most thrillingly, rousing the excitement of everyone in the arena, especially a certain set of friends watching from the first row. "I can't believe that bloke made the Enforcer take a break!" Zephyr is tickled by Syd's in-crowd enthusiasm, especially since the boy's mimicking some of their techniques. "Boom! Shoo! Bang! Wham! Man, Zephyr, this battle sure is getting the blood going for your mate, yeah!"

"Oh, I can see that." Unfortunately, the excitement dies for Zephyr, who notices yet another odd sight within the crowd: a set of curious-looking characters bearing black cloaks and hoods. These questionable Souls have their eyes set upon him, causing Zephyr to develop a most unpleasant air about them. (Those people. And their aura … Who are they?) Unfortunately, before he can come to a reasonable conclusion, an in-ring climax attracts his undivided attention: Sean has fallen victim to a back suplex side slam from Joe, which incapacitates the young warrior! This development unsettles Zephyr, who recently acquainted himself with the dazed martial artist. (Oh, no! Sean … Get up, Sean!) Still, he has to remember that this is a battle competition, not a place for personal opinions and feelings. (No. Sean is a warrior … And as a warrior myself, I know he doesn't want anyone feeling sorry for him. So!) Once again, the Keeper of Souls finds himself doing things he wouldn't normally do. Behaving as he normally wouldn't. "Give it all you've got!" Syd is attracted to the sound of Zephyr shouting along with the crowd like a Tournament regular. "Sean, Mr. Anoa'i, go! That's the spirit!" With a little crowd motivation, Sean rises to his feet and charges towards the stationary Joe! The fierce muscle buckles once more to engage the spunky martial artist with an exchange of fists! The suspense thickens before … "Huh?" The atmosphere is cascaded with a curious wave of Chaos originating from whereabouts unknown! Everyone in the arena is suspended where they stand, all except for the confused Keeper of Souls. "What's going on here?"

(Humph. Sweet, sweet-hearted Zephyr.) The haunting voice of Insidious returns, projected from whereabouts unknown, as the suspicious characters from before appear in the center circle from fleeting corridors of Chaos! Zephyr gasps in recollection of the cloaked individuals, who are threateningly close to the in-ring competitors. (Aww, what's wrong, Keeper of Souls? Concerned? Humph. Honestly, boy … How could one care for those they know so little about?)

"… It's simple, Insidious." The Keeper of Souls leaps the railings of the first row, reaching humanly impossible heights, conveyed by Souls of those long gone and unseen. Men, women, children and beasts who see him land safely upon the center circle, and bravely stand before the hooded characters. "Just like the Souls conveying my every move. You don't have to know someone to care about them, love and cherish them. It's called 'being genuine'. Even wildlife deserves genuine affection and respect, domesticated or not … Sadly, people like you fail to exercise that fact."

(Ah, but I am not a person. I am a spirit. One manifested from the hearts of mankind *and* wildlife.) The hooded figures unveil themselves with a tug of their cloaks, revealing their true form: Soulless resembling boxers donning gloomily-colored black and white ring gear! Zephyr is taken aback by the Soulless, who exchange a few unsuccessful punches with him. Despite their efforts, Zephyr remains light on his feet amid Insidious's remote verbal taunting. (Fine specimens, aren't they? They're called "Pugilists". Quite fitting a Soulless, wouldn't you agree?)

"… Humph!" Zephyr rebuttals Insidious's question with martial form, making quick work of the Pugilists with fierce chops, powerful push palms, precision kicks and nimble acrobatics. He finishes the last Pugilist off, before being surprised by a second Soulless spawn! "What the …" Zephyr irately fortifies his defenses. "Another one? But … how?"

(The Soulless are those without Souls; thus, they seek those possessing Souls. Strong ones such as yours, well … They won't stop chasing you until they claim your Soul.) Amid the stalking Insidious's explanation, Zephyr tirelessly engages the re-spawning Pugilists, who mindlessly and unsuccessfully swing their Soul-stealing fists for his heart. Their persistence calls for the roots of Zephyr's training, as he begins exercising Soul Manipulation techniques to strategically dispel and distance the Pugilists to re-engage them with mix-up tactics. (Ah, yes, your Soul is ripe with vigor. Purity. Life-essence. The Soulless will unceasingly pursue you no matter where you go, what you do, or who you turn to. That is, all except for me, one possessing dominion over the Soulless. I can call them off. All you have to do ... is surrender to me.)

(S-Surrender?) The Keeper of Souls is beginning to tire out. His strategy is concrete, but the Soulless … No matter what he does, they won't cease their pursuit for his Soul. This brings Zephyr to an emotional impasse amid his struggle. (No … I refuse! I won't give up … But, if I don't, they'll take my Soul. If that happens, no one will be able to defeat Insidious and stop the Chaos from spreading. But … Oh, geez, I don't know anymore!)

Suddenly, a voice whispers from the suspended Joe. "S-s … Stop …" A light … A brilliant emerald light emerges from the suspended Joe, dispelling the Pugilists en masse! This light creates a miracle in more ways than one, as the unstoppable muscle unbuckles from suspended animation most vigorously! "S-t-o-p!"

Insidious grunts painfully, confessing injury induced from hearing Joe's powerful voice. Even the amazed Zephyr is forced to cover his ears, before the Chaos plaguing the arena is lifted and everyone is freed from suspended animation. Unfortunately, this endeavor costs Joe greatly, as he falls onto his knees and collapses onto the mat! The light leaves his body from a lack of consciousness, as Sean turns and notices the odd developments. "Huh? You?" Zephyr's attention is earned by the confused martial artist, who curiously scratches his head. "Err, what are you doing here?"

"They're after me …"

"Huh? Who's after you?"

"… The Soulless. They're after my Soul." The deciding bell rings, ending the match by call of the judge's panel … Zephyr turns to notice the unrest that has infected the Tournament-goers. Apparently, they know what happened during their moments of suspended animation. "We need to get Mr. Anoa'i someplace where he can rest." Zephyr returns his attention to Sean, who seems more than willing to help. "I … believe he may very well have discovered something special about himself. It may have cost him the match, but it saved everyone. We wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for him." Sean nods, realizing what Zephyr says is true, before helping him lift and shoulder Joe. "Let's go, Sean."

"Right." With the muscle supported by two willing helpers, the journey towards the infirmary begins. "I could see you when I couldn't move. You were … really good." Zephyr is tickled to a blush by Sean's admiration. "No, seriously, you were really good. And here I thought the old man was the strongest Kung-Fu artist alive."

"Um … What's this 'Kung-Fu' you speak of?"

"Huh? What you were doing—that's Kung-Fu, right?"

"No, it's called 'Yìshù Gài Cí,' the Way of the Gates. It's a technique made for dispelling Soulless."

"Oh, I see." Sean blushes. "Then, would you like to spar sometime?"

"I've seen how you fight, and to be honest …" Zephyr snickers. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Hey, what is *that* supposed to mean?" The Keeper of Souls is tickled once again by the young martial artist, who lacks the discipline and wisdom to be called "a true Shotokan warrior". However, despite Sean's lack of martial refinement, he possesses impressive skills learned from hard work and dedication. This trait sustained him in his battle against Joe, who is much more refined in terms of discipline and strategy than Sean. "You know, I really try hard—to appease my master, so he can give me my full training. Not just a few goes against him, you know?" The two succeed at escorting Joe to the hallway entrance, where they take a moment to rest. "Do you think … it's paying off?"

"… That's something you need to decide on your own." Zephyr smiles at Sean with wise and all-knowing eyes. "My master taught me that, and he's … my adopted father. It goes like this: 'A warrior needs not the approval of man, but of his or her self'. If the spirit is not satisfied, then a warrior's fist is powerless."

"Oh. I see." Sean takes a moment to absorb Zephyr's words. "… Let's go. The big guy needs his rest."

"Right, my thoughts exactly."

"Oi! Were you thinking of leaving me behind for these soft backs?" Zephyr is halted by the voice of Syd, who impedes their path, after having worked his way around the arena from the neighboring section. "Well?" He places his fists on his hips, a bit upset with Zephyr. "Don't tell me you're getting all sweet on these soft backs all of a sudden?"

"Um …" Zephyr blushes, before Joe releases a slight grunt of pain. The Keeper of Souls is quickly reminded of why he left the stands, looks forward and addresses Syd. "Now's not the time for this. We need to get Mr. Anoa'i to a bed so I can heal him." Syd is confused by what Zephyr means. "Please, Syd. 'Soft back' or not, this man needs our help. If it weren't for him, none of us would be alive right now, so don't make this any harder than what it already is. Please."

As much as he despises rookies, the boy can't argue with Zephyr. Joe sacrificed a lot to ensure everyone's safety; thus, he deserves respect. No matter how embarrassing it may be, Syd cannot escape this truth. "Humph. Fine." Syd turns and leads the way. "Follow me, mates. Locker rooms are right this way. No need in blokes dying, right?"

The Keeper of Souls nods satisfactorily. "Right, Syd." Zephyr rallies his help. "Come on, Sean."

With much on their plate, Zephyr, Sean and Syd escort Joe towards a resting place—the Stadium infirmary, where injured or incapacitated warriors are held post-match. (Humph. Humans are so typical.) The elusive and aloof Seira watches from a seated perch point upon the ceiling rails. She bounces her left leg upon her right, sitting most leisurely on a place most would consider dangerous, watching all passers with vigilant, judgmental eyes. (Ah, caring Keeper of Souls whose heart knows no boundaries, what color is your blood?) Her face devilishly distorts. (Is it red? Or is it jade like those sexy garbs you're sporting? Hmm … My, how curious. Mm, yes. How … i-n-v-i-t-i-n-g-l-y curious!)

* * *

In reaction to the previous events, Curtis has taken refuge in his locker room to clear his head. For a few moments, he felt the cold sting of Chaos; an unforgettable experience for any first-timer … Now, he is attempting to reconnect the shattered pieces of his general outlook, secluded behind four white walls, sequestered from his friends. Seated upon a divan set beside a window that outlooks most of Victory City, Curtis's mind overflows with awed contemplation. (I … can't believe that happened. All of it. It was … like some kind of freaky dream.) Curtis comes from a world where such things aren't commonplace; as a matter of fact, it's the bread of fiction. As if people shooting fireballs and defying the laws of physics weren't enough-that chaotic experience happened before his very eyes. (Zeph. Joe. Sean … I don't know what those things were, or where that strange voice was coming from, but I'm pretty sure I'll find out sooner or later.)

The psychedelic gentleman leaves his lounging spot, and ventures to a sink adjacent to his locker. He turns on the cool water, and takes a moment to wet his face … For some strange reason, he feels excessively warm; as if his entire body were aflame on the inside. (Humph. Look at you.) A curious development from the mirror above his sink lifts his head, to the most peculiar sight-his reflection is talking to him. (Greetings, Curtis. Do you know who I am?) A straightforward man at heart, this only adds fuel to the fire-all puns aside. Curtis rubs his eyes and shakes his head, trying to snap himself out of what he believes is a hallucination. (What are you doing? You look silly.)

"... You're not real."

(Huh?)

"You're not real." Curtis unfolds with resilience. "You're not there!"

His reflection laughs upon his close-mindedness. (If you think you're going crazy, think again.) Curtis is further confused by the reflection's words, as experiencing such happenstances would normally mean such a thing. (My apologies. I should've been more straightforward with you, so you wouldn't feel out of place.)

Curtis intrigues. "Who … are you?"

(I am the Magician, the omnipotent Arcana representing action, practicality, precision, and objectivity.) The revealed Arcana's words captivate Curtis; for, he never thought such an entity existed. (My purpose is to guide the Fool out of the gate of childhood into the sunlight of consciousness. I represent the potential of a new adventure, chosen or thrust upon one; a journey undertaken in daylight.) As the Magician Arcana continues, Curtis can feel the burning sensation settling in his heart, creating an inner flame so mesmerizing and gentle. Never before has he felt such loving warmth. (I bring things out of the darkness into the light, and I explore the world in order to master it. I … am solar consciousness.)

"Solar … consciousness?" Upon uttering these queried words, Curtis gets the answer of a lifetime: his hands are gently lit by a quiet flame, yet his flesh isn't burning. "What the …" He's speechless. For the first time in his entire life, Curtis is absolutely speechless, having never thought such a thing were possible. "W-o-w ... Un-freaking-believable."

(You are the first of his preordained Guardians to make a connection with him, and partially live up to your purpose-despite having a long journey ahead of you. Hence, why I am able to speak with you so intimately.) Hearing the Magician Arcana's statement reminds Curtis of his previous meeting with Zephyr, and how close they became in such a short period of time. It was almost unreal, finding so much common ground with one person in less than twenty-four hours. It was almost as if they really were destined to meet, and now, having heard the Magician Arcana's words … Everything makes sense to him. (He opened his heart to you, Curtis, and unknowingly chose you to become his Guardian. Your journey will open many doors-most of which will hinder your path, vice versa.)

Curtis balls his open hands into gentle fists, remembering Zephyr's words. "... He promised to help me find them."

(Your loved ones, yes. His heart is pure, which attracts the Chaos. Pandemonium's Hearts will surely pursue him.) The flame upon Curtis's fists quietly extinguishes, as he lifts his head to behold the true image of the Magician Arcana: the very same one seen in Zephyr's dreams, which ironically has appeared in Curtis's dreams in the past. (You must be the solar flame that lights the way, even in the deepest darkness. The Souls of the Universe depend on your cooperation.)

"I know, but ..." Curtis wrestles with his insecurities, which are apparently rather strong. "I can't protect anybody … I was a soldier in a life before my previous one, and … I just …" The psychedelic gentleman places his hand on his chest, feeling guilt and diffidence eating away at his heart. Bit by bit. "I don't want to stand in his way." The Magician Arcana giggles upon Curtis's lack of confidence, angering the professed soldier. "Why you … What's so funny?"

(... You really do have a big heart, Curtis.) Once again, the Magician Arcana has seen beneath Curtis's thick shell-so much that he's brought him to silence. (He saw that in you-the young man named Zephyr. You made him feel safe, and that is why he opened up to you so quickly. As the one protected by me, the Magician, you transcend duality.) The Arcana displays the table before him, drawing Curtis's attention to the magic circle written on it. (Resting inside your passionate soul is the fundamental elements of the universe. You will be the one to awaken the powers of the other five Guardians; for, you are their leader. And as a leader, you must be the one to rally your troops-not the Keeper of Souls.)

"But how can I accomplish something like that?"

("As above, so below.") The Magician Arcana's response somehow awakens the flame of Curtis's Soul once again. That statement-"as above, so below"-stands out so much to him. It's as if these words are rooted in the depths of his heart, and react whenever they are iterated. (Mastery in one realm may bring mastery in another.) Curtis hears the Arcana's advice, and takes it to heart; words that rouse his inner flame. (However, be wary.) The Magician folds his arms, extending a warning to the attentive Curtis. (There is danger in applying lessons from one realm to another. If you choose to exercise this wisdom, be careful. You may not see the same results as before, vice versa.)

"... I understand." The psychedelic gentleman firms his stance, having realized his duty as a Guardian. "I can't allow my past mistakes to hinder my walk. I have a mission ahead of me." Sweet remembrances return to him-memories of spending time with Zephyr in the world of dreams. "Please, take me as I am, and I will do the same for you ... Share our strength to find what's true." Uttering those words revives so many tender emotions, dating back years before he saw the Keeper of Souls' gentle smile. "He's been there for me for a very long time. Since I was a teenager, in fact, but he was much younger than I was. I … remember him being such a lively kid. Full of love and energy. But when I became a soldier, I couldn't see him like I did before … Always up so damned early in the morning, around the time when we would meet. I … felt like I was losing touch with him. And that weakened me-so much that I began failing at everything. Losing so many precious people who helped me move so far … who helped me become a man of ambition and leadership!" Curtis closes his eyes, trying his very best not to cry, but … His efforts fail him again; a tear escapes his left eyelid. The Magician Arcana knows who deep Curtis's pain delves, and that is why he refuses to respond at this time. "I won't let that happen again. This time … I will … I WILL make things right-even if I mess up along the way, I WILL repay his kindness!"

The Magician Arcana's voice resonates in Curtis's heart, sounding no louder than a faint whisper. (Yes, my emissary. Do this in honor of your friendship, and your dearly departed comrades. I will be with you every step of the way.)

Curtis opens his eyes and gazes into the mirror, only to see his original reflection. The Magician Arcana is undoubtedly resting in his heart once again. "... Time to get *my* head in the game." The psychedelic gentleman looks at his locker room door with thoughts of his injured friend, and those involved in the previous incident, heavy on his mind. "If memory serves me correct, Leia and Honey should be fighting right now. And I'm up next against Maxi." Curtis departs from his locker room, headed for the infirmary minutes away from his current location. "Joe. I hope you're alright."

* * *

As aforesaid, the match between Leia and Honey has reached climactic heights. The former displays an incredible mix-up game of martial arts and spiritual magic against the latter's air-fixing technique. As the situation is merely a contest, Honey has blunted her foil's blade into a metal rod, making it into more of a defensive weapon. Were she to fight at full power, Leia might be put in danger. As an honorable woman, she can't risk making any overzealous mistakes. (That damned goody-two-shoes. Holding back against a weakling? Humph.) From the highest levels of the Arena, Seira observes Honey's match against Leia most vigilantly. Despite her sister's in-ring passion, Seira faults Honey's technique because she's not fighting at full power. Thus, the passion she's used to seeing-Honey isn't displaying it, hence her aversive sentiments. (This is boring. This entire thing … It's boring!) With a snap of her fingers, Chaos is unleashed from random rifts in the atmosphere, and quickly cascades across the entire city! (It's time, Honey. It's time!)

* * *

Chaos covers all corners of Victory City, even the sky itself. All competitors, Tournament-goers, non-participating civilians, and commuters are immersed in never-ending naught. "What the hell!?" April steps forward in fright, recalling the final moments spent in her original world. "It's … It's the same as before …"

Fang draws her dual-sided spear, realizing what this means. "Looks like that Seira witch has upped the ante." Suddenly, a sizeable spawn of Pugilists surrounds them at all sides! Fang and April prepare for combat. "See what I mean? … Damn! And there's so many of them too. You'd think the witch were fighting an entire army."

"If the Shadows are spawning with substantial numbers like this …" April balls her fists, and survives the attack of several Pugilists alongside her defending comrade. Thoughts of her friends, and all the citizens of Victory City, weigh heavily on her mind. "Then everyone's in danger! Fang, let's flatten these jokes and find the others. Pronto."

Fang slashes and pierces her way through a large number of Pugilists! April powers, punches and kicks in the same manner as her comrade, making short work of the resilient Soulless! "Hate to break it to you, AJ." The fending Fang momentarily draws her comrade's attention. "But these things aren't letting up. So, get out of here, mate. You're needed elsewhere." April attempts to say a word, but Fang bravely admonishes her. "I know, AJ. I know … But if both of us fall here, that'd be pretty crappy, you know." April subdues several intercepting Pugilists, as Fang continues giving her a few parting words. "In my old world, I journeyed with several people who became precious to me over time, to see freedom-to realize a new world order. Free from gods and crystals. A place where we could live to the beat of our own drum; a world made just for us ... I'm used to defying fate, and I'm here to tell you: no darkness is going to stop me."

"Fang …" A tear escapes April's left eye mid-battle. "Don't leave me, please."

"Leave you?"

"I … don't want to lose anyone else …"

"Humph. No need to worry about that." Fang shakes several Pugilists, and leaps high into the air. "Like I said before, I'm used to defying fate-and no darkness is going to stop me! Highwind!" With the fierceness of a preying wolf, the nomadic warrior lifts her dual-sided spear and brings it down into a single Pugilist, casting an explosion that purifies the remainder of the Soulless spawn! April's escape is now secured. "Get going, before they re-spawn! Hurry!"

"But, Fang, I-!"

"AJ, please-get out of here!" Hearing the urgency in Fang's voice, April turns and races to find her friends. It pains her to see April go, but Fang sees something great ahead of her comrade; something that cannot be ignored. "Letting someone go is never an easy task when it comes to the emotional aspect of things. However, if you care about someone or something that much, then if you have to do it …" Another spawn of Pugilists surrounds the lone Fang, who braces for any oncoming advancements. "You just do it, believing that fate will somehow make things work out. Still, I've made a career out of defying fate, so I'm not sitting around and waiting for Lady Luck-at least, not like I used to." With no ambition beside the unceasing pursuit for a Soul, the Pugilists engage Fang with ruthless aggression. "Survive, mate." Fang resiliently fends against the Pugilists, in hopes that her words resonate within April's heart. "Survive. Always!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Curtis has lost his way amongst the perpetual Chaos, which is just as thick as the one that destroyed his original world. Ironically, things are happening in the same manner as before: Chaos covers all walks of life, before the "Shadows" advent and drown everything in an ocean of unrelenting carnage. (Testing, testing-1, 2, 3.) Suddenly, the voice of Insidious haunts Curtis-along with everyone else not yet consumed by the Chaos. (Greetings, defiers of fate. For those of you who don't know who I am, allow me to introduce myself. I am one of the Hearts of Pandemonium: Insidious, Seeker of Naught. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, everyone.) In the infirmary, Zephyr stands in defense of Syd, Sean, and the recovering Joe, against the omnipotent seeker. (Humph. I shall let you know this: your every effort is futile. There is no stopping the Chaos now; everything WILL be consumed. Permanently.)

Sean consults the fending Zephyr. "Hey, Zee. Is this the guy who …"

"Yes. He is the one who destroyed our worlds." Insidious's laughter haunts every corner of Victory City, expanding an ominous air as far as the Chaos can reach. "This dreadful man who calls himself a 'Heart of Pandemonium'. A 'seeker of naught' … He is an eater of worlds, and he may very well claim this one-unless we do something about it!"

(Do not confuse effort with power, defiant Keeper of Souls.) Zephyr is taken aback by Insidious's biting words. The seeker's omnipotent eyes see everything that unfolds within the Chaos: Curtis's lone struggle against several Pugilists, which turns into a team effort upon the advent of the assisting Maxi and Lion; April's desperate race to find her friends; Fang's lone battle against the re-spawning Pugilists; Leia and Honey's valiant stand-off against the dominating Seira, who abandons her cloak to reveal her true form: Misty Honey. (Despite what you've learned, Chaos cannot be completely dispelled-only disbursed. Chaos is sentient. Even if it is scattered to the farthest reaches of the cosmos, Chaos will piece itself back together, becoming twice as strong in the process. My apologies for being the bearer of bad news, but … none of you will survive this. Your only route is to be consumed by the Chaos, and become one with naught itself!)

Insidious's haunting laughter somehow manages to revive "a certain someone" from unconsciousness. "Geez, would you shut the hell up?" Zephyr, Syd and Sean turn to notice Joe rising from his recovery bed, cranky beyond comparison. "I could hear this joke the entire time. Humph. Talk about 'annoyingly long-winded'." Despite being light-headed from his initial loss of consciousness, Joe stands from his recovery bed, tall, broad and strong. "Is it true? Are YOU the one?"

(Humph. And if I said I am, what could *any of YOU* do about it?)

Curtis succeeds at dissipating a number of Pugilists, rewarding himself with enough time to respond. "Humph. What else could a bunch of warriors do but FIGHT?" Maxi effortlessly dances, swipes and kicks his way through the Soulless, making great use of his speed against their overwhelming numbers. Lion focuses on power, precision and technique to overcome the odds, proving experience counts against mindless killing machines. "Even if our path is a blind one, we will find the truth-the reality beyond our fists. That's why … That's why, no matter how many lackeys you send our way …"

In the blink of an eye, a graceful blur saves Curtis from an aerial ambush, effortlessly dissipating two Pugilists! The blur recovers several paces away from him, revealing itself to be an arrived April. "... We won't give up. Never!" The courageous spitfire warrior stands upright, and aids her comrades in their struggle. "Everyone, fight on!"

* * *

Back in the Arena, the Chaos's influence is substantially greater than anywhere else: the people have been consumed completely, and are now rising clusters of stardust. Only those with strong Cosmos can withstand the Chaos long enough to make do of what little time he or she has left. "H-o-n-e-y … Sexy … Dynamite!" Misty Honey's onslaught continues, pitting Cutie Honey and Leia against overwhelming odds. What was once an energized thrust delivered by Misty Honey, has now become a furious concussion wave of Chaos emitted from her foil-the Misty Fleurette. Fortunately, the resilient warriors' agility saves them, but unfortunately succeeds at provoking the bloodthirsty Misty. "Damn you! H-o-n-e-y … Feisty … Explosion!" With a lifting of her Misty Fleurette, the murderous assassin expands a deadly explosion of Chaos from her blade; one strong enough to raze the entire Arena! "Die, Honey!"

Honey moves in for the save, lands before Leia, touches her brooch and makes a righteous call. "H-o-n-e-y Flash!" From her air-fixing brooch emerges an explosion of purifying currents, which dissipates Misty's Chaos discharge in a matter of seconds. The murderous assassin stands proudly, having realized her sister's desperation. "You … won't lay a finger on anyone else … Seira … Insidious …" Honey has become extremely fatigued, having pushed herself beyond the limits of her system several times in one moon. "Leia … get out of here … please …" Her quieted plight is heard by the brave teenager, who has struggled at her side the entire time. "If all else fails, Seira … will kill you …"

"Are you kidding me!?" Leia stubbornly persists. "You're in no shape to fight by yourself!"

"Go, please!"

"Honey …"

The resilient battle android bravely stands, holds her foil-the Honey Fleurette-against her sister, and makes one last desperate plea to her devoted comrade. "In order to defeat her, I have to burn my Soul. That's how it's always been because, no matter how much I ignore it, Seira … is me …" Leia looks ahead and notices the apparent similarities. Misty Honey looks much darker than Cutie Honey, but the resemblance is uncanny. "I must defeat myself-not only for my sake, but for everyone else here. So go, Leia. I wouldn't be able to live with myself … if any of you died on my account …"

"Honey …" The brave teenage warrior shakes her doubts away. "I understand. But you better not die on us!"

Leia leaves upon Cutie Honey's request, to join the others in their struggle against the Soulless. And as expected, Misty Honey pursues the fleeing teenager with a daring leap-one that leaves her open for an interception, from none other than her sister Cutie Honey! Using their air-fixing systems to maintain their aerial position, the two engage in a floating exchange of furious, calculated thrusts and swipes with their foils! (No matter how hard you try. No matter how much you struggle … Defiers of fate, you cannot destroy the Chaos!) Insidious's haunting voice echoes around every corridor of Victory City, filling the hearts of the struggling remnant warriors with uncertainty. (Look at all of you. Pathetic. You fight, fight and fight, all for the sake of a world doomed to oblivion? Humph. A wasted effort. Why not … embrace naught-become one with it? It would be much easier on your … poor, d-a-r-l-i-n-g little Souls.)

Zephyr suddenly gets a huge bad vibe from the Arena, amid his struggle against the Soulless. (Oh, no! That girl-she plans to …) The Keeper of Souls looks to his struggling comrades, Joe, Syd and Sean. "Everyone, stay here and keep the Soulless busy! I need to go assist Honey at once!" Syd nods to Zephyr, rears a technological sling in his usage, and clears a path for the Keeper of Souls with one charged precision shot! Zephyr takes Syd's advantage to heart, and races towards Honey's aid. (Something … Something inside my heart is calling me to her! I don't know what it is, but … still …)

Assistance is gravely need for the struggling Cutie Honey. "H-o-n-e-y … Feisty … Explosion!" For, at this very moment, the battle against Misty Honey has taken a terrible turn: Cutie Honey's system is beginning to disrupt in reaction to the surrounding Chaos! There's something Honey failed to mention to Leia or anyone else-something that Misty Honey knows all too well. "Without a sufficient amount of sun or moonlight, your air-fixing system … will eventually shut down." The murderous assassin's words haunt Cutie Honey, as the valiant battle android collapses onto the mat … Misty Honey's laughter echoes the Chaos responsible for Cutie Honey's defeat. "Finally … Your Soul is mine, Kisaragi Honey!"

"Get away from her, you ill-mannered, jealous-hearted harpy!" Zephyr arrives in the nick of time, and saves the fallen Cutie Honey with a long-ranged blast of Soul Energy! " Ascend, my shining spirit! Vajra Soul Dragon!" Misty Honey becomes overzealous and dashes towards Zephyr's energy blast, attempting to cut through it with her Misty Fleurette! Her reckless behavior earns her the obvious results: Zephyr's Vajra Soul Dragon overpowers her, sending the bloodthirsty assassin flying to the mat in unbearable pain! "Ms. Kisaragi!" The Keeper of Souls rushes to the fallen battle android's aid, takes her into his arms, and attempts to verbally revive her. "Ms. Kisaragi, open your eyes. Ms. Kisaragi!"

(She will not answer you, Keeper of Souls.) Insidious taunts Zephyr from his remote whereabouts, haunting the worried savior most cruelly. (That woman has spent the last of her Soul. Her cosmos will soon ascend, and a powerful Soulless will be born. Call it … "a present" from me. Tell me, my darling little star. Are you not grateful?)

"You call *this* 'a present'? You …" Zephyr holds Cutie Honey close, on the verge of tears. "You heartless monstrosity of a lecher! Why could I *ever* be grateful for something like this!?" Laughter booms from where Misty Honey lies, attracting the Keeper of Souls' attention to the said area. Zephyr receives the shock of a lifetime, as he beholds the quick recovery of the graceful assassin-something that should be impossible, after having suffered the wrath of his Vajra Soul Dragon wave motion technique! "You!" The Keeper of Souls agitates. "You're *still moving*? But … how?"

(She is my assassin; thus, she has my favor-the favor of Pandemonium.) Insidious's explanation captivates Zephyr, as Misty Honey's body lightly discharges Chaos. To fortify his defenses where he kneels, the Keeper of Souls constructs a barrier with a simple concentrating of his Cosmos. (Once again, your efforts are futile, my darling little star. In her current state, Misty Honey could destroy your barrier and KILL you in the blink of an eye. I wouldn't provoke her if I were you. Misty Honey has … a bit of a temper problem. If you know what I mean.)

Suddenly, a grunt of life sounds from the unconscious Cutie Honey, attracting Zephyr's attention to the said battle android resting in his arms. Misty Honey's eyes glow with bloodlust, as she observes the Keeper of Souls' kindness; tending to a young woman he knows little about. Such affection … It infuriates her to no end. "Why …" The graceful assassin's angered tone attracts Zephyr's attention. "Why … Kisaragi Honey … Why does everyone only look at HER?" The Keeper of Souls is taken aback by Misty Honey's anger, having never seen the likes of it before. "All my life …" The graceful assassin lifts his unarmed left hand, and gazes upon it with aversive eyes. "Since I was created, I was always second to her-a copy of a waste of technology! An android with a heart for others … Bah! It sickens me!" The Chaos excites upon her frame, becoming like that of a quiet storm of shadows. "Battle androids are meant to KILL, not to love! Our only purpose lies at the end of our blade! But that *bitch* Kisaragi Honey …" Misty Honey aims the point of her Misty Fleurette at her unconscious biogenetical sister, who rests in Zephyr's arms. "I will kill you. You have abandoned our true purpose; therefore, you are a failure. And failures do not deserve to live-especially ones like YOU, Kisaragi Honey!"

Zephyr closes his eyes, realizing the depths of Misty Honey's hatred. "Your name … is Hazuki Seira, is it not?" The Keeper of Souls' empathetic tone reaches the steel heart in the graceful assassin's chest. "This isn't our first time seeing eye-to-eye, but this is the first time we've spoken to each other. I know you're hellbent on killing Ms. Kisaragi, but hear me out for a moment." Although she normally doesn't comply with the wishes of others, Misty Honey lowers her Fleurette, and gives Zephyr her undivided attention. "I heard your sentiments, and you're absolutely right-things created for the sole purpose of combat should do nothing more than that. It's their functionality; thus, they can know nothing else but bloodshed. However, you've forgotten one thing; something that I noticed a moment ago …" Zephyr looks into Misty Honey's cold eyes, daring to gaze beyond the Chaos enveloping her heart. "You and Ms. Kisaragi are a lot alike."

"Humph." Misty Honey snickers amusedly. "What are you talking about? We're leagues apart-her's being much lower than mine." The Keeper of Souls shakes his head, inciting annoyance in the graceful assassin. "What? Are you really liking me to that … That defective, classless, attention-hogging little tramp!?" Misty Honey points the tip of her Fleurette and the kneeling Zephyr with lethal intent. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't KILL you right now!?"

"Ms. Hazuki … Stop it. You're behaving like a spoiled little child." Suddenly, the emergence of hasty, grouped footsteps sounds from the area behind Zephyr, attracting his attention to the Chaos at his rear. "Huh?" The cavalry has arrived: Curtis, April, Joe, and-shockingly-Syd has escaped their battles. "Everyone, why are you here?"

Curtis steps forward and apologizes. "Sorry, Zeph. The others paved the way for us to get here."

"We can't let you face these assholes alone." April persists. "Please, let us fight at your side."

Joe seconds. "It's not safe en solo, kid. These chumps mean business."

Syd balls his fists and nods agreeably. "Everyone." Zephyr is moved by their devotion. "Thank you very much."

"H-o-n-e-y Sexy Dynamite!" Unfortunately, their moment is spoiled by an engaging Misty Honey, who pursues the distracted Zephyr with her energized Fleurette. The thrust delivered exhausts a concussion wave of Chaos strong enough to crush Zephyr's barrier; however, the daring Curtis stands in the way of the attack, concentrates, and awakens his burning Cosmos in time to create a barrier of his own! "What the …" Misty Honey is stunned, as her Sexy Dynamite wave motion attack is dissipated in the blink of an eye, by a fledgling warrior's defenses. "How is this possible!?"

The flame-handed, psychedelic gentlemen scatters the Chaos with an out-swaying of his fists! "After committing genocide *and* attempted murder, you have the NERVE to anxiously extend that query?" Joe and April rally at his side; Syd, on the other hand, defends Zephyr and the recuperating Cutie Honey. Curtis unknowingly pokes his chest out, motivated by promises and strong personal desires, and points Misty Honey out. "We heard your rant about Honey on our way here. You were the loudest person in the whole goddamned Stadium. Seriously, young lady." Curtis takes a step forward, and extends his thoughts. "You think punishing her for having a heart is going to 'make things right' with you? Peep this, young lady: everyone and everything has a heart, whether it be made of flesh, metal, wires, or energy. As much as you don't want to admit it-these strong feelings of yours … You can only feel these things if you have a heart."

Misty Honey's eyes widen with a mixture of shock and realization. "He's right, you know." April extends her womanly opinion to the graceful assassin. "Even the deepest, darkest evil comes from having a heart. Ask yourself something: are you wanting to kill your sister because she's kindhearted, or because you've never been shown or given that? Did that woman, Sister Jill, make you believe this was the way to go?" Misty Honey takes a step back, holding her chest-a rush of memories and emotions resonating from a place she never thought existed. "Oh. Did I hit a soft spot?"

"Shut up … " Misty Honey roughly sways her lifted hand to the side in denial. "Shut up! You know nothing!"

Joe scoffs at the graceful assassin's resilience. "Humph. Then why are you so pissed off?" Misty Honey's grip on her Fleurette tightens with annoyance, as she struggles to advance towards the fending lecturers. "Look at you-can't even move without struggling. The Chaos is consuming you, just like your sister. Only quicker because you've completely submitted yourself to it." What Joe says is true … Misty Honey loses balance, falls on her knees, and props herself on her Fleurette-fatigued and out of breath. "You've immersed yourself so deep in it. Not to mention, you've used it for an extended period of time. I … remember those from our old world who thought playing with the Chaos was 'fun'. It was like an addictive drug: one little puff, pop, sniff, or gulp, and it's all over. You're no different from them."

Misty Honey lifts her head, glares at her lecturers, and admonishes them. "I said SHUT UP!" Her passion gives way to an explosion of Chaos from her body; one powerful enough to lift her from where she kneels, and transform her into a creature consumed by the said supernatural entity! Radiating crimson eyes; a frame illuminated and empowered by Chaos; spiked, sharp ends that were once smooth and inviting. "I … am myself. No one else." Curtis, April, and Joe brace against the empowered Misty Honey, who rears her corrupted Fleurette for battle. "Honey WILL die, as will the rest of you!"

"STOP IT, SEIRA!" A familiar roar comes from where Zephyr kneels … When they weren't looking, the resilient Cutie Honey recovered from her exhaustion-all thanks to Zephyr's quieted Soul Transference: the spiritual imbuing and replenishing of Soul Energy into one who has lost most of their own. The powerful battle android appears good as new, as if she weren't tired from the very beginning. "Don't you DARE touch them. This …" She aims her empowered Honey Fleurette at her sister, challenging her from a distance. "This is between me and you!" With one grand leap of faith, the battle android soars above her allies, and engages the empowered Misty Honey for what appears to me … the final contest. A battle to the finish … Thrust, slash, kick, evasion, parry, mix-up-technique and tactic, after fierce technique and tactic. The onlooking Zephyr calms his Cosmos, stands, and observes battle vigor unlike anything he's ever seen. Cutie Honey … She's fighting for so much more than peace, glory, or honor. "Seira! Open your eyes! S-e-i-r-a!"

Cutie Honey is fighting for her sister, of whom she has harbored mixed emotions for-for a very long time. A tear escapes the Keeper of Souls' eyes, and a light sob attracts Syd's attention. "Ms. Kisaragi …" The fending child prodigy gazes upon a young man who has felt the love of an android; a being meant to not harbor such emotions. Cutie Honey proves that even an empty shell meant only to kill can have everything-mind, body, soul, spirit, and heart. "She wants to show Seira her world. To be happy with her, but …" The dueling androids separate each other with a point-blank range exhaustion of fixed air from their brooches! Their recovery takes a moment, but both leap back into the fight, blades flying vigorously. Syd turns around, and is horrified by what he notices. Zephyr recognizes his fright. "Syd. What's wrong?"

The child prodigy sees something that no one else does, especially the battle androids: forming ground-pools of Chaos trailing their every movement. "Those bodies … They are …" Recollection carries the child prodigy towards the dueling sisters. "Honey, Seira, watch out! It's a trap! Get away from there!"

Curtis, April, Joe, and Zephyr immediately notice the same development, which greatly unsettles them! The three foremost rush into the assist, but they are too late … The ground-pools surge upward as deathly geysers of Chaos, injuring Honey and Seira to great lengths! Their screams light the abysmal naught. "A-a-a-a-h!"

The Chaos is strong … Unbelievably strong-much more potent than any seen in the past. Zephyr momentarily covers his eyes, overwhelmed by the Chaos. However, upon reopening them, he notices … absolutely nothing. Everything and everyone around him has been consumed by naught! "What the …" The Keeper of Souls searches every corner, before the Chaos gives way to the darkest light-one that reveals a monstrous creature at his rear that casts a shadow upon him. Zephyr turns around, looks up, and notices a recognizable likeness. "Is that you … Ms. Kisaragi?" Yes, it has finally happened: Insidious's desire to create a Soulless from Cutie Honey's Soul has been realized. However, this Soulless is not made from one, but two Souls: Kisaragi Honey … and Hazuki Seira. "Ms. Hazuki? You too!?"

(She was the only one among my ranks who did not know.) Insidious's voice sounds from behind Zephyr, quieted to a whisper in his left ear. The Keeper of Souls freezes where he stands, as a set of arms cradles against a strong chest. Yes … Insidious, Seeker of Naught, is comforting Zephyr in the face of yet another great Soulless. (Misty Honey was a sacrifice-a pawn with a blind purpose: to see the corruption of her sister's Soul. Unfortunately, she could not do it on her own; for, her Soul is just as strong as her sister's. Hence, my assistance-that which looms before you.) Hearing these words pierces through Zephyr's heart, leaking tears he's kept bottled-up for quite some time. Insidious wipes the Keeper of Souls' tears away with his fronted left forefinger. (There, there, my darling little star. No need for tears. This was only to be expected … As I said before: you cannot stop the inevitable. This was bound to happen. This love-hate relationship between emotion-driven shells of war … There was no way anyone could have stopped them. Not even me.)

The great Soulless lifts its right fist, and drives it towards the stationary Zephyr and Insidious! For the first time, the seeker exercises concern, by carrying the Keeper of Souls to safety with one great retreating leap … The two recover several paces away from the Soulless' point of impact. "Did you …" Zephyr looks over his shoulder, and notices a whimsical smile upon the seeker's chin. "Did you just save me?" Insidious releases the Keeper of Souls, takes a few steps back, turns, and accesses a corridor of Chaos to leave the battle scene. "Wait!" Zephyr's irritated call halts the seeker where he stands. "Why … You of all people … Why did you aid me, after committing these TERRIBLE SINS!?"

(Humph … It's coming.) A shadow looms above Zephyr, turning him to a surprising sight: the great Soulless pursues him with a hungering left hand, forcing the Keeper of Souls' agility at the last second! With a quick recovery roll to the left, he escapes the Soulless' crushing touch. (Even this is destiny, my darling little star.) Insidious's voice haunts Zephyr from all corners of the Chaos. Zephyr looks to where the seeker once stood, to see absolutely no one standing there … Insidious has escaped him once again. (Fight the Soulless. Free their Souls, and take them in. Saving them-that is your duty as the Keeper of Souls, is it not?) Zephyr stands and fortifies his martial defenses against the great Soulless. Insidious's laughter haunts him from whereabouts unknown. (Good, Zephyr. V-e-r-y good.)

The Keeper of Souls dodges a follow-up punch from the great Soulless, leaps forward, mounts the monster's hand, and begins sprinting up its arm! "You cheeky lecher … I'm not doing this for you!" The great Soulless attempts pursuing him with intercepting sways of its free left hand and concentrated eye beams. Fortunately, Zephyr's agility, endurance and speed keep him a step ahead of the Soulless, earning him a close-encounter with the creature's face. "I'm doing this for Ms. Kisaragi and Ms. Hazuki-two young women you toyed with, just like everyone else!" A last-second sway of desperation nearly strikes Zephyr to the ground; fortunately, his Soul Manipulation saves him once again: the Keeper of Souls bounds high into the air from a constructed cloud of Souls at his feet! "Rise from the depths of despair, o long-lost emotions of those led astray, and become a light of retribution!" Zephyr's chant invokes the emotions of the fallen battle androids, creating a storm of luminous jade-colored fixed-air that explodes from his unbuckling body! "Vajra S-o-u-l Flash!"

The great Soulless unleashes a heartbreaking wail of unseen agony, pain, misery, and despair. This scream … This is the cry bred from years of misunderstanding between Honey and Seira. The longing for completion. The never-ending emotional conflict that has kept them apart for so very long. The great Soulless collapses onto its hands and knees, having been overwhelmed by Zephyr's Soul Manipulation. (Please … Save us …) A marbled, corrupted tone emerges from the great Soulless-one belonging to the unified Souls of the android sisters. (Please … Before the Chaos consumes us completely … Save us … Please …) Zephyr recovers by gliding to the pavement of naught upon a bed of Souls. He looks up into the drooped eyes of the addressing Soulless, realizing that it still possesses the hearts of the corrupted. (Thank you, for everything … We were led astray by powers beyond our understanding for so very long … You are the Keeper of Souls. You alone can save us all. However, it takes much more … So much more than expending and replenishing your Soul to stop this great evil.) Zephyr concentrates his Cosmos, as the great Soulless continues its heartfelt instruction. (Insidious will try to seduce you into submitting to Chaos. He makes it seem like the only way … Please. Do not be fooled by his kindness-he cares nothing for you, or anyone else. Only naught itself.)

"Ms. Kisaragi, Ms. Hazuki … I am well aware of that, but thank you." The Keeper of Souls' body radiates with wandering Arcane Energy, steadily preparing for the final blow-one of the utmost mercy. "I now understand that it will take more than what I am capable of. More than my Soul. More than my love. More than my understanding …" A blade of collected Souls extends from his unwinding right arm, as Zephyr begins a conclusive chant. "Dearly departed, longed and unforgotten, gather as a sword in my hand to free what was sealed away." A grand leap of faith from a cluster of Souls at his feet carries the Keeper of Souls high into the air! The great Soulless attempts another series of failed pursuits, each evaded and counter-attacked by the nimble savior from Elysium … A final leap from the great Soulless' swinging right arm sees Zephyr's Soul-bladed right hand through the heart of the mindless creature! "Vajra Soul B-l-a-d-e!" With the call made, the blade of Souls expands a point-blank range explosion within the great Soulless' chest, reviving its Soul, and freeing the android sisters from their spiritual prison in a burst of illuminating Chaos! "Ms. Kisaragi! Ms. Hazuki!"

The Keeper of Souls reaches for the airborne sisters with both hands; unfortunately, the Chaos's resilience sees no end-a cluster of the said supernatural energy emerges from naught, shelling the android sisters in a thick case of dark crystal … The same crystal seen in Zephyr's dream, when he fought alongside the third Guardian! "No!" A voice calls from the Chaos-one so shockingly familiar, it turns the Keeper of Souls to his rear. Ironically, as he turns around, the crystallized android sisters begin fading into the Chaos … Then, in a flash, a trail of shining flames emerges from the southeaster naught, creating a secondary shell around the crystallized Chaos! "Z-e-p-h!" Zephyr looks to where the voice calls from, and notices a miraculous sight: the first Guardian, Curtis, burning through the Chaos with righteous air! "This is it. The world … is ending …" The psychedelic gentleman reaches out to the Keeper of Souls, and receives an airborne hand to help cease his flight, which emotionally turns into a relieved embrace. "I … am afraid just as much as anyone else. But I promise you this: I … won't let you go. I won't let you experience this alone again, and … We'll find everyone. Together."

"Curtis …" The Keeper of Souls embraces his Guardian, and weeps. "Thank you. Thank you!"

The Guardian of Flames has remembered the promise Zephyr made to him: to help find his loved ones. This daring act cements a promise of his own: to return that kindness, by helping Zephyr weather his trials and fulfill his mission as the Keeper of Souls. The Chaos explodes and creates a furious storm of naught, which spirits them away to yet another world … What lies at the end of this road is anyone's guess. But whatever it may be, Zephyr and Curtis will face it … together.


	3. Volume II: Timeless Refuge

**_Volume II: Timeless Refuge_**

* * *

Another world has been lost to the Chaos. As he sleeps in the arms of his Guardian, adrift in never-ending Cosmos, the Keeper of Souls reflects on the mistakes he made-the bad decisions that resulted in the fall of Victory City. Sadly, he's unable to compartmentalize well enough to develop a logical theory. Based primarily on this inability, Zephyr concludes that he has no other choice but to accept defeat. Yes, he did save two Souls from being consumed by the Chaos with the aid of Curtis, Keeper of Flames; however, the greater number of losses-Zephyr is unable to look past that. (Ms. Kisaragi. Ms. Hazuki. Curtis. I saved them, but what about the others? … Were they lost to the Chaos? Did Insidious succeed in banishing them to eternal naught?) Unbeknownst to the drifting Souls, Zephyr and Curtis are presently transcending an unseen barrier found on the farthest reaches of the Cosmos. The Souls of the Universe saw their continued existence, well enough to set them upon grounds environed by a majestic silver city. (O precious Souls of the Universe … Where have you taken us?) Neither of them feels their gentle landing upon these grounds in whereabouts unknown. But they can sense the circulating currents, and the eeriest sensation: the touch of Chaos from every corner of this new world. (Huh? Why does it feel like … Where are we?)

Curtis is the first to open his eyes, and notice the dreary beauty of this mysterious world. He looks down and notices his friend laid in his arms, which brings to mind a time of yesteryear-when he was in his early-20s: Zephyr was a little boy, much older than when Curtis met the Keeper of Souls in his toddler years. He would always rush into Curtis's arms amid a clear sky, and fall asleep just like this. (Well, this takes me back. Damn. Just looking at you now … Zeph, it's been a long time.) Curtis lightly pets the Keeper of Souls' head, recalling how this gesture would make Zephyr smile. And it happens-the Keeper of Souls' face distorts with comfort and joy. (Aww, look at that. Snuggled up like a little lovesick puppy … Humph. Things never change.)

"Mmm … Curtis?" Zephyr's eyes open slowly, as he clings to the Keeper of Flames like a helpless child. "Your heartbeat is really comforting. Almost like …" This statement flushes Curtis just slightly, having never heard such words from another man. Zephyr pushes himself off the Keeper of Flames, sits on the pavement, and rubs his eyes. Curtis sits up and observes their surroundings, after having regained all his senses. "This world. Everything about it feels … unnervingly peculiar." Zephyr's observes the new world with his cleared vision, and notices how gloomy everything appears. "I wonder where we are."

The two world-trotters stand from their landing spots, dust themselves off, and notice the obvious differences from Victory City: this world appears to be separated from every other manner of life in the Cosmos. Zephyr can sense many Souls inhabiting this new world, but they feel lonely. Despaired. Dispirited. "What's wrong, Zeph?" Curtis notices how sad the Keeper of Souls looks. "You look … Heartbroken and depressed. Like you've just lost your best friend or something."

"It's the Souls inhabiting this world, Curtis. They feel …" Zephyr shakes his head, confused by the rapid rush of feelings from this new world's Souls. "I don't know how to describe it. It's unlike anything I've ever felt in my entire life." The Keeper of Souls places his hands on his heart, looks forward, and sympathizes with these Souls. "These poor people. I can feel their sorrow … I need to collect these Souls as soon as possible. But first, I must find a way to dispel the Chaos plaguing this world."

Suddenly, a curious sound from behind them turns Zephyr and Curtis … To the sight of a shady fellow donning foreboding blacks, purples, pinks, and decorative accessories. Wild midnight hair and cold blue eyes, wielding a great sword with the likeness of a cursed raven's wing. "If you want to free these Souls and purify the Chaos, you must first kill the Goddess. Standing in your way, however, will be a great warrior." The world-trotters pay close attention to this shady character's advice, as he walks past them, and observes a large building in the distance. "Her name is Lightning. She is tasked with protecting the Goddess, and seeing all Souls to this world-where they shall find eternal slumber in the quietest of naught."

Curtis queries the enigma, who appears to be a being of power. "Who are you?"

"… If you need a name, call me Caius. Caius Ballad-the man who shall kill Etro, and her noble vassal." The world-trotters are somehow repulsed by this profile. Caius turns to them, tall, broad and strong, with eyes that look as if they can see into their Souls. "You two are not from this world. In fact, I can sense you possess great power … Who are you?"

The Keeper of Flames steps forward and protectively responds. "Curtis Hussey; I'm originally from the planet Earth. And this young man is my friend Zephyr; he's from a far-off planet called Elysium." The enigmatic Caius scoffs at Curtis's brief profiling of his party, turns to them, and notices the fire in the Keeper of Flames' eyes. "What? Fascinated already?"

"Humph. You amuse me … You are this young man's elder, yet you possess the heart of a child. You are unlike any man I've ever met, Curtis Hussey." Caius's attention turns to the Keeper of Souls. "And you, young man, are very tranquil. At the end of the world, your kind was easily felled by the monsters that roamed the plains. Tragic losses, all of them." Caius returns his attention to the grand building in yonder sights. "I must say to the both of you: it appeases me to see gentlemen of your ilk in these turbulent times. But I must now take my leave-to realize my destiny. For her sake."

Caius parts to tend to what he calls "his destiny". Curtis folds his arms, having developed bad vibes about the enigmatic swordsman from the end of the world. "He seems convincing enough, but … Something isn't right about him."

Zephyr queries his uncertain Guardian. "You think we should follow him?"

"If what he says about these Etro and Lightning characters is true, then we'd better stick close to him. Still …"

"I know, Curtis. I feel the same way." The Keeper of Souls rallies his Guardian. "Come on. We need to keep an eye on him." Zephyr follows the enigmatic Caius, in hopes of obtaining some unsaid answers. Curtis loyally follows the Keeper of Souls, upholding his duty as Zephyr's Guardian … The party knows not the time that passes amid their traversing of the silver city. But the journey is nonetheless comforting, regardless of the touch of Chaos lurking around every corner. This new world … It feels like a home away from home; a haven for those who have lost their way. However, both Zephyr and Curtis can't escape the uneasiness of the Chaos in their midst. "It's strange. I feel afraid and comfortable at the same time."

"You too, huh?"

"Yes, Curtis. This new world is teeming with Chaos, but it feels-I don't know. Like a final resting place, perhaps."

"This place is called Valhalla, the Unseen Realm." Caius does not halt in his tracks or face them, but answers their curiosities most poetically. "A city drowning in the remnant of Chaos, where a peculiar structure stands quietly amidst this abandoned town. By the lifeless sea, crystals shine dimly in the sun. There is no sign of life in this city shrouded by a desolate sky."

"Oh, I see." Zephyr ponders curiously. "So, is that why my Cosmos is conflicted?"

"It delves deeper than that, my kindhearted friend. Valhalla is an otherworldly dimension, also known as the Unseen Realm. According to the legends of my people, Valhalla is the final resting place of the souls of the dead, and the chaotic world where the goddess Etro makes her home. Some theories describe this place as a city that exists beyond the flow of time, and others claim it is a future where time has come to a standstill." Caius's description is breathtaking. To think they landed in a world such as this one-Zephyr and Curtis are beyond words. "The Seeress of Paddra describes it thus: 'The entire span of time can be seen from Valhalla. But to exert power beyond its borders, one must first open Etro's Gate.'"

Curtis intrigues. "Is that in your game plan?"

"It is, Curtis Hussey. I shall flood all worlds with endless possibility-that which exists in this world. But I shall foremost exact my initial goal; the deaths of the aforesaid beings protecting this Unseen Realm." Suddenly, Caius is brought to a halt by a presence that is unfamiliar to both him and the Keeper of Flames. But as for Zephyr … He steps forward and stands at Caius's side, beside himself with emotion. The dark-colored enigma notices his sentiments. "Do you know him?"

The said presence is the back of a man that has brought much happiness in Zephyr's life: his adopted father, Kai. The warrior Priest of Light turns, and blesses everyone with his smile. "Son? Is that you?" The Keeper of Souls rushes into Kai's warm embrace, unleashing tears of joy and relief. The Priest of Light pets his adopted son's head, displaying affections that set Curtis into a state of mixed emotions: he's happy that Zephyr has found someone he knows and loves, but watching them … The Keeper of Flames is reminded of a life-long desire-one he believe he'll never realize. "I missed you so much, my son. When I awoke from slumber, I ended up here." Zephyr looks up into the warm oceans of Kai's eyes, the latter wiping the tears from the former's cheeks. "I take you've become acquainted with Caius. He's the one who found me and saved me." Kai looks forward and notices Curtis, who bears a striking resemblance to the Priest of Light. "Oh. Are you also his companion?"

"Yes, I am." The Keeper of Flames approaches with warm presence. "The name's Curtis. Curtis Hussey." He exchanges a bow with the Priest of Light, remembering the customs of Zephyr's people. "It's a pleasure to meet you, err …"

"Kai, a warrior Priest of Light from the Luminous Temple. Though I lost that title long ago, all thanks to my overzealous transgression." Curtis stands upright, confused by what Kai says. The Priest of Light looks to Caius, whom has become somewhat of a friend during his time apart from Zephyr. "Brother Caius. Is the Warrior Goddess atop this monument?"

"That she is, my friend." The armored enigma proceeds onward, looks up, and notices someone watching them from the monument's summit. A woman clad in silver and gold Valkyrie-like armor with a shield on her left arm. She brandishes a sword in her right hand with an inscribed blade, and her presence is warm yet icy. "That's her. Lightning, the Warrior Goddess. It is good you came along, but stay out of my way." Caius bears a heated air against the Warrior Goddess, who shines the gleam of her sword to signify her defenses. "She will fall …" With a single leap of faith, the armored enigma leaps to humanly unreachable heights, and engages the Warrior Goddess most vigorously! "By my hand!" Lightning, the Warrior Goddess, returns his fervor with equivalent speed, power, skill, and elemental mastery. Zephyr, Curtis, and Kai look on at the spectacle of a lifetime-two warriors clashing in an unseen world where life, death and time do not exist. "Protector of Etro, your time is nigh!"

The Keeper of Souls is provoked to do something about this mindless battle. However, his father figure holds him still, confusing Zephyr to a sense of uncertainty. "No, Kai, please. This is pointless-their battle, it's …" Kai admonishes Zephyr's worries with a calm shaking of his head. "Kai, *seriously*. Why are you holding me back?"

"… Brother Caius has a score to settle-'to end the suffering of someone special'." Kai's explanation draws Curtis's attention to the battling warriors, who dance across the sky, clashing continuously. As expected, such vigor begins ruining the landscape; thus, putting the observing trio in danger. "Everyone, move!" Kai rallies his company, who rush to the open east, where they are safe from the ensuing carnage for a time. The trio recovers near an abandoned building, where they realize the after-effects of running for their lives. "By the cosmos above us … Those two are tearing this place apart."

Curtis stands upright, turns and observes Caius's battle with the Warrior Goddess. Never has he seen its equal-a contest between two warriors with equivalent battle proficiency. The fight between Cutie and Misty Honey was a sight to behold, but despite its tragic conclusion, their battle did not see such chaotic mid-developments. (I can feel it … These two are trying to kill each other. No-holds-barred at its best.) Suddenly, Curtis's Cosmos sense an approaching energy-one originating from a place far beyond the reaches of Valhalla. (Huh? What's this feeling?) The sky rumbles as if a rainstorm were approaching, which draws this attention to a most curious sight: the sky is parting, making way for something or someone falling from a dimensional fissure much like the one he witnessed during Zephyr's former advent. The remnants of Elysium also notice the unexpected arrival-of a stranger than calls Zephyr to action. The Keeper of Souls amasses enough Arcane Energy to create a cloud of Souls that he mounts, and rides towards the plummeting visitor. Both Kai and Curtis are sent into a panic. "Zeph, where are you going!?"

"Son! Come back, please!"

Zephyr audibly apologizes post-departure. "I'm sorry!"

Kai holds his head, as if he were suffering a mild headache. "That boy. Always rushing into things."

"That's just how he is." Curtis's warm tone earns Kai's concern. "I think we should both know better." The Priest of Light can see it: the connection Curtis has with his adopted son-a very deep one. To think Zephyr has touched someone to this degree fills Kai's heart with conflicted emotions. In truth, he doesn't know how to which emotional route to take-to feel happiness for Zephyr, or protective anger towards Curtis. Still, he silently compartmentalizes, and remembers Zephyr's mission as the Keeper of Souls. He concludes that Curtis is Zephyr's Guardian, judging from the loyal glow in the said Keeper's eyes. "You should be proud. I've known Zephyr for a long time, and he's always been a good kid. It's thanks to your parenting that our meeting was possible."

* * *

Amid Caius's struggle with Lightning, the Warrior Goddess, Zephyr's ride upon his unnamed cloud of Soul sees positive results: he successfully comes to the aid of a young brunette male donning an ensemble confessing tribal or savage ancestry, but civilized-appearing enough to be fit in with rural societies. There's something majestic about this young man, whose countenance telltales untold strife and loss; like a faint whisper of unsaid rantings. "That was a close one." Zephyr aids the young man in mounting his cloud of Soul. "Hold on tight. This ride's not necessarily meant for two."

"Thanks anyway. Better this than the ground." The inviting young transcender shows signs of straightforward and direct viewpoints, which tickles the Keeper of Souls. Together, the two young men observe the climactic battle in the distance. The young transcender recognizes one of the contenders, who incites a sense of relief. "Caius?"

Zephyr recognizes the transcender's reaction. "Do you know Mr. Ballad?"

"Yes. At the end of the world, he was my rival. And in many cases, my friend, along with …" The transcender takes a moment to compartmentalize the current situation. This isn't a time for personal thoughts or sentiments; thus, he focuses on what must be done at the moment. "Can you get us closer to them? I normally don't interfere in his affairs, but-I need to know the truth."

"As you wish." These three words … They are the initiators of a great journey for the transcender, but they will also have great meaning in his life. These accepting words uttered by the Keeper of Souls … Upon the cloud of Souls, Zephyr and the transcender make their way towards the conflict in the distance. "By the way. My name is Zephyr." The transcender seems impressed by the Keeper of Souls' name, though he quickly refocuses on the situation at hand. "And you are?"

The transcender proudly responds. "Noel. Noel Kreiss."

"Noel Kreiss, you say? Nice." Suddenly, as if it weren't expected, a random spawn of airborne Soulless impedes their path. "Oh, no!" Zephyr steadily brings his cloud of Souls to a halt, in order to secure his passenger's safety. The transcender named Noel observes the monsters before them: winged Soulless resembling a family of wyverns. "Of all times … How unfortunate."

"What are those things?" The transcender anxiously intrigues. "They don't look the monsters back home, that's for sure."

"Soulless-those without Souls. They eternally hunt those with Souls, and take them, in order to gain one of their own."

"So these … are called 'Soulless,' huh?" Noel shifts his vision between Zephyr and the Soulless a single time, before drawing a two-bladed sword from a holster on his back with his right hand, and leaping from the cloud of Souls with incredible dexterity. "Well, I'm not giving up my Soul, but I've got plenty of spirit to share!" The daring transcender awes the Keeper of Souls, as he aerially draws a smaller sword from the hollow metal section of the larger one's hilt with his left hand, and fiercely engages the Soulless. Zephyr spectates in silence… Noel's dual sword-wielding technique reminds Zephyr of Rain, a warrior Priest of Light whose skill was quite similar in nature. "Time for the big finish!" Noel combines his swords by their hilts, creating a spear that he uses to cut through the Soulless one by one, finishing the final Soulless with a decisive advancing slash! "Split apart!"

Ironically, Noel's daring endeavor caused him to traverse the skies in time, placing him several feet above the summit of a building. The brave transcender lands safely upon the rooftop, which was part of his initial plan from the very beginning. Zephyr chased after him the entire time, observing his incredible feats in awe upon his cloud of Souls. "That was incredible!" Noel turns to the arriving Keeper of Souls, who smiles upon him with considerable impression. "Did you learn that fighting monsters?"

"Yeah. 'Do whatever it takes to survive'." These six words … As with Noel, these words are initiators that will commence an unseen journey within Zephyr's heart. Noel has absolute no idea how much he's inspired the Keeper of Souls; a young man who is very impressionable, and equally observant. Zephyr concentrates his Cosmos, causing his cloud of Souls to expand well enough for Noel to mount and stand upon it. "So you can manipulate the size of this thing? Nice. Now, let's go meet up with Caius."

"As you wish." With a focusing of his Cosmos, Zephyr's cloud of Souls carries them towards the ensuing battle.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the chill of darkness, two voices provide saving grace to the fallen. "Come on, you've got to wake up!"

"Mmm …"

"Oi! No use laying around. On your feet, you two!"

A set of eyes are encouraged by these voices, who somehow give them the energy to open. (Could it be …)

These eyes open to a pale grey sky; the very same one belonging to Valhalla. In fact, the Unseen Realm is where they have been spirited. "Nice timing, mates. You're missing 'the spectacle of the century' here." April and Joe are the ones who were revived, and their resuscitators are none other than … Fang and Syd, who also survived the fall of Victory City. As April tends to her ringing head incited from prolonged slumber and exposure to the Chaos, Joe notices a familiar image in the distance: Sean, his recent opponent and a young man showing much promise. "Take your time, mates. Even spectator sports require a little energy." Fang turns to the recovering twosome, and addresses them with a smile. "Looks like the darkness didn't stop you either, eh?"

April recovers well enough to notice Fang's complete image. "You …" A relieved smile decorates the former's face, who looks right and notices Fang's younger accomplices. "And the kids as well?" Joe stands and aids April in doing the same. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." A distant collision rings throughout the airways, casting a transparent shockwave across the sky! Ironically, the party receives a most unexpected arrival from the hasting Curtis and Kai, who halt just steps before April and Joe. They notice the duo's arrival-Joe being the one to sardonically taunt Curtis. "Bout time you showed up. And who's your friend?"

Curtis composes himself well enough to answer. "This is Kai-Zeph's father. He's a good guy, trust me."

Kai is much too focused on the ensuing battle to speak. At the moment, all he can think about is his son-whether he's doing well, or if he's somehow stumbled upon misfortune. "… Zephyr …" The pain in his voice earns the attention of the party members in the foreground, even the vigilant Sean, who notices the arrived with a smile. "… I can't sit back and do nothing." Kai's resolve distorts that smile into a state of seriousness. "He's my son. I *have* to be at his side … Excuse me."

In the blink of an eye, Kai displays incredible physical abilities-leaping to incredible heights, post-Cosmic concentration. Fang follows, as does Sean, April, and Joe. "Oi, where're you hasty goofs running off to?" Syd becomes impatient, as he's not a world-class athlete, and is incapable of such feats. "Oh … Bugger! Leaving me all alone like that. Bunch of overgrown jerks!"

Curtis places his hand on Syd's head, earning his fascinated attention. "Hey there, kid. Need a lift?" The psychedelic gentleman walks forward, bends down, and positions himself in a mounting fashion for Syd. "Hop on. I've got room for one."

Syd proudly excites. "Alright!" The kid prodigy mounts Curtis's back, who stands and speeds into the distance. "Hi-ho, soft back! Away ~ !" Although he remains silent, Curtis is having the time of his life. Experiencing wonders and spectacles originally thought as common fiction. He has even realized several key factors from his dreams, including his Arcana of Flames, which he utilizes to leap and reach humanly impossible heights. Syd, who mounts his back, bursts with juvenile elation. "Woo-hoo! Yeah!"

In the distance, perched atop a local building, a vigilant Soul observes the party's progression towards the ensuing battle. A gentle young lady, whose presence incites a sense of inner peace. "Lightning … So many people have come to help you." This young lady is somehow connected to the Warrior Goddess, who is currently locked in battle with the resilient Caius. She looks in the distance, and perceives the glow of Zephyr's cloud of Souls. "This is fate. But … Why does everything feel so wrong?"

* * *

After crossing swords for several minutes, the enigmatic swordsman and the Warrior Goddess have broken away from each other to recover their stamina. The former seems more composed than the latter, bearing a coldness befitting that of a god. His icy eyes stare Lightning down with malice, as if he's enjoying this endless waltz of blades. "Your fervor is much greater than usual, Warrior Goddess. But your blade has been dulled because of it. Tell me why." Lightning does not speak, instead choosing to brandish her blade with pride once again. "Humph. As expected from Etro's protector."

"What did you do?" Lightning's sudden enquiry captivates Caius. "People who shouldn't be here are here. Meetings and encounters not seen in the Timeline." The Warrior Goddess' sword shifts into that of a gun, which she uses to remotely engage Caius using bullets constructed from non-elemental energy. The enigmatic swordsman dodges the bullets with ease, laughing at Lightning like a menacing beast. "… Laughter?" The Warrior Goddess shifts her gun into a sword once again, and chases the dexterous Caius with lethal aggression mixed with ire. "You think toying with the natural order is funny, you stupid fool!?"

Their collision expands yet another transparent shockwave across the airways, as their blades lock into a test of strength. "And so let the bells of corruption ring true!" Caius gazes into Lightning's eyes with radiating cold blues, but this does little to shake her will. However, the enigmatic swordsman's confession incites a hint of confusion. "For her, I would do anything."

"Her … You're talking about the Seeress of Paddra."

"Yes, Warrior Goddess. I have made it my duty to free her of the Timeline's hold. To end her suffering!" Caius unbuckles with great strength, distancing Lightning from him in time for Zephyr and Noel's arrival. Despite their advent, the contenders only notice them from the corner of their eyes. "Why did you come here? Leave, both of you."

Lightning breaks Caius's icy front with a confession. "Don't be fooled by him. This maniac has traversed the Historia Crux and placed anomalies in key eras of our original world. This place, Valhalla-it is the last of both Pulse and Cocoon." Noel above anyone else is the most stunned by what the Warrior Goddess has said. Zephyr knows little about their world, but his anger is just as great, as is his sadness. "You, the one in jade. You're the savior of all Souls, right?"

Lightning brandishes her blade in defense against Caius, whose unpredictability is not to be ignored. Zephyr is captivated by her direct query. "Yes, I am. My name is Zephyr, Keeper of Souls."

"Name's Lightning. I've seen you in the Timeline, and trust me … I know how it feels to be torn from your own world. But none of you were supposed to come here-except for you, Noel Kreiss." The transcender is captivated by the Warrior Goddess' statement. Out of all the visitors in Valhalla, he was the only one who was meant to appear here; a place where life, death and time are null. "Thanks to your old friend here, Valhalla is crawling with distortions. Still, with the Keeper of Souls around, we may just stand a fighting chance." Caius's icy personality does not falter, but he does realize that his lies have been unveiled. "Caius, it's time to own up to your web of *deception*!" Lightning casts a crescent wave of non-elemental energy with a swipe of her sword, forcing the enigmatic swordsman from his perch point. He recovers atop a nearby building, where he begins invoking a curious crimson glow from his chest. Lightning extends a warning to Zephyr and Noel. "Stay back! He's going for a big one!"

Caius's invocation generates a spiraling geyser of what appears to be Chaos from his chest, which constructs a massive cloud of darkness above him. "Cast your shadow over all, wings of night!" The cloud of darkness disburses, revealing a monstrous entity different from any creature Zephyr has ever seen. Caius controls this beast with word alone. "O noble Chaos Bahamut, impede our approaching friends, and give me time to deal with the Warrior Goddess." The winged beast turns and pursues the oncoming party in the distance, alarming the others. "Do not worry. He will not hurt them, unless they provoke him."

Considering the situation at hand, Lightning has no other choice but the compartmentalize, and act upon a foreordained action: the summoning of a curious little white creature with a red nose, a jeweled bobble on its head, and a pudgy exterior with a time-themed wand its its right hand. "Noel, Zephyr, take him and find my sister Serah. It's a present."

The adorable creature flies up to the said twosome on teeny batwings. "Hello there, kupo!" Caius snickers at the peculiar sight, remaining calm in the face of such developments. To him, it doesn't make a difference-Caius will see his beloved freed of her curse, even against these odds. "Hope you have room for one more." The little creature materializes into a violet, silver and golden bow emblazoned by the same crystal from its bobble, and lands in Zephyr's hands. "Let's get out of here, kupo!"

Caius coldly pardons them. "Go, all of you. It's best none of you get involved." Noel observes Caius, his friend and rival, and the Warrior Goddess with conflicted eyes. "Noel. Remember what I taught you: survive, so you can carry on my legacy. Long have I lived, but even I am not promised an eternal life. Now all of you, leave this place." Lightning looks to Zephyr and nods proudly, confirming her like sentiments in silence. The Keeper of Souls complies, manipulates his cloud of Souls, and carries his party towards the pending encounter with Chaos Bahamut. "Now, where were we?" The Warrior Goddess returns her attention to Caius, whose presence rouses her blade once again. Lightning takes to the enigmatic swordsman most aggressively, their passions equivalent in every manner imaginable. "A wasted effort, Warrior Goddess. Your sister will make none the difference."

"You're challenging *my* resolve?" Lightning repels Caius with unrelenting fury, sending him crashing through a neighboring building with a swing of her blade. "Go ahead! But I want you …" The Warrior Goddess sees Caius's cold eyes shining through the dusty rubble, which confirms his survival. She points her cold steel at him from her elevated position, and addresses the enigmatic swordsman with passionate tone. "I've been defying the odds for a while now, and I'm getting good at it!"

"Is that so, Warrior Goddess?" Chaos builds from the fissure created by Caius's collision, as the enigmatic swordsman ascends from his position, shelled by an expansive field of the said supernatural energy! "Then allow me to test your experience!"

The Warrior Goddess returns his fervor by surrounding herself with an equally powerful field of non-elemental energy, leaping from her elevated position, and engaging him with thunderous aggression! (Noel, Zephyr, everyone … Take care of Serah.) Amid an explosion of elements incited by their clashing passions, Lightning says a silent prayer, in hopes that it reaches the aforesaid hearts. (The calamity created by Caius's transgression has corrupted more than one world. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of planets out there are in grave danger. Countless Souls lie in the balance of life and death … Serah has something very special-a latent power that will help your initial mission. Work together, all of you, and stop the end of the universe. I wish I could help, but I must stay here. Be there by her side, always-because I no longer can … You have my best wishes.)

* * *

The traversing party has reached a dead end: Chaos Bahamut impedes their path, as instructed by its master Caius. Upon safely landing on the gloomy pavement upon a bed of fleeting flames, Curtis allows Syd to dismount his shoulders. Kai grounds himself as well for this occasion, as the others arrive by foot. "Confounded beast! We won't be able to reach them like this!" The Priest of Light suddenly notices something peculiar about Chaos Bahamut. "Strange. Why is it not moving?"

Fang extends her experience with monsters. "This one's tamed. Someone told it stay put." Chaos Bahamut shows some sense of intelligence with a confirming nod. "Well, what do you know. It understands us. That's not something you see everyday."

Suddenly, Sean notices a delighting oncoming sight. "Hey, look! It's Zephyr and …" Upon seeing the Keeper of Souls' passenger, a curious feeling befalls him. Sentiments he's unable to understand. "Who … Who is that guy?" The airborne twosome bypasses Chaos Bahamut, but doesn't take the beast by surprise. Noel dismounts Zephyr's cloud of Souls with a leap just inches way from the ground, which places him right in front of Sean. "Err …" The Shotokan hopeful acts cordial. "Sup! Who are you?"

Noel stands and gives Sean an uncertain look. "Sorry, man. We need save the introductions for now."

Given the transcender's straightforward response, Sean develops an uncertain air about Noel in his own right. The latter turns and faces the Chaos Bahamut, as Zephyr dismounts his cloud of Souls and calms his Arcane Energy. The Keeper of Souls is pleased to see everyone's alright. "It's just like I pictured in my dream …" Curious beyond comparison or description is her arrival-the young lady who observed the party's gathering from an elevated perch point. Everyone, even Chaos Bahamut, notices her mysterious advent. "The giant monster from Caius's heart; a Bahamut constructed from the Chaos."

Zephyr's Arcana senses something about the young lady. "You're … Serah Farron, Lightning's little sister."

"Yes, I am." The revealed Serah recognizes him. "And your … Zephyr, right?" The Keeper of Souls nods, confirming Serah's dreams about this specific meeting. She then notices Fang, whom is from her world, and warmly takes to her. "You were one of the people who fought with Lightning and Snow!" The nomadic warrior refocuses her attention on Chaos Bahamut, who looms above the party with intimidating air. Serah looks to Noel with a smile. "You have something for me, don't you?"

"… Yeah, a present from your sister." Noel presents the transformed creature to Serah, which changes back to its original form in a small burst of non-elemental energy. "Apparently, this Moogle will come in handy for you."

The creature called a Moogle introduces itself to everyone. "Hiya! Name's Mog, kupo. Lightning's entrusting me to help all of you out." The Moogle named Mog turns upon its teeny batwings, and focuses the entire party. "That's Chaos Bahamut, kupo. Serah is right-that monster is from Caius, but it's not that simple. Chaos Bahamut is the will of the Chaos itself, kupo."

"So that means we have to beat this thing?"

"Yes, but you can't right now."

Joe confusedly queries Mog. "Why not? Is this creature unstoppable or something?"

"Guys, it's THE will of the Chaos. If you want to defeat him, you'll have to become much stronger than you are right now, kupo." Mog's explanation places everyone at odds with their own abilities. Yes, they may have accomplished something great by surviving the fall of their worlds, but to face and conquer Chaos Bahamut-that is a feat of which none of them are currently capable of achieving. "We need to go, kupo. I know a way out of here. Follow me, kupo!" And so they heed the Moogle's advice, following him far from the defending Chaos Bahamut's radiant sights. The sentient spawn of Chaos knows that they will return; for, it is an extension of Caius's heart-a man who, despite being one of a convoluted nature, believes in the power of possibility. (I promise, Lightning.) In his heart, Mog makes a silent promise to the Warrior Goddess, who bravely clashes with the almighty enigmatic swordsman. (I'll bring them back here some day. But for now, Mog has to keep his promise, kupo!)

* * *

Meanwhile, the clash between the aforesaid contenders has seen climatic heights, fierce in-betweens, and trying lows. Both Lightning and Caius have fought bravely, neither one willing to concede. The Warrior Goddess has pushed herself beyond her limits; the power of Etro, the Goddess of Death and Rebirth, is beginning to dwindle. Even Caius himself has delved far too deeply into the Chaos inhabiting his Soul, which has all but consumed him. "This … This has to end …" Lightning brandishes her sword for one final attack, which will burn the very fabric of her blessed Soul. "I know you'll go after them. After her … And I won't let that happen!" Caius stands and brandishes his great sword, preparing to settle the score with Etro's divine protector. "Countless worlds corrupted; the balance of history for each one-TARNISHED by your warped love for the Seeress of Paddra." The enigmatic swordsman smiles, unfazed by Lightning's sentiments, unremorseful and unregretting of his sins. Everything he does is for the Seeress of Paddra, whose name and identity remain a mystery. "And for that …" The Warrior Goddess engages Caius most fiercely, commencing a dance of will, souls, magic and swords! A contest of a hallowed duty made personal vendetta, and an eternal sorrow made unyielding will. "This is where you fall! I'll make sure of it, even if I have to take you down *WITH me*!"

"I will NOT die today!" Resilient is the enigmatic swordsman, who wields his great sword as if it were an extension of his arm. Lightning's equivalent skill keeps Caius on his toes, much to the latter's enjoyment. The battle comes to yet another pause, as the two take a moment to recover their stamina. "… Your loyalty to those you hold dear is impressive, Warrior Goddess." Caius's recognition does little to move Lightning, whose coldness is likened to an impenetrable stone wall. Still, no matter how powerful she may be, just like her eternal nemesis Caius Ballad, she is only human. "We have pushed ourselves beyond the limitations of our bodies. Overexerted the fabric of our Souls … I extracted Chaos Bahamut from my body solely for that reason alone."

"What?" Lightning is awed by this chancy gamble. "You mean … Caius, you *handicapped* yourself?"

"Yes, I did. But it was for a greater purpose."

"Let me guess: the Seeress of Paddra?"

"Yes, Warrior Goddess. But not only for her." Caius's extended resolve takes Lightning by surprise. For a moment, the enigmatic swordsman trails away from the Warrior Goddess, and envisions his rival and friend Noel Kreiss. "That child. He *has* to become much stronger, so he can end my life … And become the inheritor of the Heart of Chaos." Lightning remembers an augury of this encounter shown to her by her divine charge-an event that is predestined. Noel and Caius will have a duel to the finish, but that is meant for another day. She has also been shown something else: a tragedy that she hopes will not come to pass. "As always, Warrior Goddess, I thank you for showing me your passion. In these final moments, I must say: never have I seen a Soul mightier than yours. Now, I bid you farewell … Lightning!" Caius fervently engages the Warrior Goddess, burning the very fabric of his Soul! Lightning does the same, her Soul shining brightly amid the gloomy skies. "Destroy all, fires of the undying star!"

The Warrior Goddess invokes the depths of her charge's hallowed favor. "O divine Etro, give me strength!"

* * *

Shining blades of contrasting light collide, razing a large portion of the Unseen Realm! In the distance, the retreating party halts and turns to observe the fall of Etro's Gate … Caius Ballad, a legendary hero torn between desperation, love and Chaos, has realized his primary reason for invading Valhalla … Now that Etro's Gate has been destroyed, the Chaos inhabiting the Unseen Realm quietly leaks into the universe beyond its barriers. "Lightning …" Serah falls to her knees in a wave of emotion, and weeps for the first time in years … Or, if one counts the sleepless nights she's endured-for the first time hours. Fang consoles Serah with a comforting hand upon her shoulders. "She's gone … My sister is dead … I knew this would happen, but …"

"… She's not dead, kupo." Mog, still focused on the tragedy in the distance, offers a ray of hope with the knowledge Lightning has given him. "She is protected by the goddess Etro. Should she be defeated, Lightning will turn into crystal, and sleep until Etro's divine will is realized." He turns to everyone upon his teeny batwings, bearing faith in a time of loss. The onlooking bystanders can do nothing but observe his wisdom. "Lightning gave me to you, so you can help everyone fight. You can see into the Timeline just like the Seeress of Paddra." Noel is unnerved about this, which does not miss Mog's eyes, despite having his back turned to the said transcender. "I know it's scary for some of you, but history doesn't have to repeat itself. Kupo. With this many of us, we can crush those Chaos-toting baddies that much faster, kupo!" The doting Moogle's natural charm brings a hint of laughter and flattery to his company, though it's only temporary. "Serah. Please, remember your sister's love. Hear her voice, and accept her divine blessing, kupo." The Warrior Goddess' sister focuses her attention on remembrances of Lightning, which manifest from her body as non-elemental energy that clads her with stylish garments and accessories, making her appear like that of a young huntress blessed by the goddess Etro herself. Gentle whispers of what must be done … The faintest memories made vivid, animated and true … Serah can feel Lightning's power swelling within her like a quiet storm. "Kupo. It's time, everyone." Mog turns and, with a wave of his wand, casts trails of non-elemental energy that begin constructing a massive body in the distance. Syd is the first to step forward, recognizing the construction as if it were plastered into his memory. "This is a present from Mog, kupo! I added in a f-e-w touches of my own, but I hope you like it. Mog put his back into finishing this, you know, kupo!"

Emerging from the edges of nowhere, a mighty spaceship makes it presence known before the onlooking party. Both Syd and Fang are beyond themselves with excitement, but the latter regains her composure with a clearing of her throat. April notices this and gives Fang a humored grin, which makes the nomadic warrior blush. "It's … It's me baby!" Syd races up to the immaculate steel giant, his precious Aquila, but is halted by an odd occurrence: Aquila shows signs of sentience, by releasing a curious … and rather comical sound. "Huh?" It meows … Yes, just like a kitten, which throws everyone for a whirl. "… Huh?"

Mog bounces with elation and adoration. "Tee-hee! Isn't she cute, kupo?" Syd stomps up to the Moogle, and claws his hands threateningly, as if he wants to kill him. "Hey, hey, take it easy there, kupo!" Mog attempts to reason with him. "It wasn't my idea. I think it just kind of happened, kupo." Syd isn't buying it, and is dangerously close to throttling Mog to death. The kid prodigy rears his arms like a preying bear, and roars, causing Mog to fly away and hide behind Serah. "Yipes! Save me, kupo!"

Syd steams with malicious fury. "You little … You turned my Aquila into an overgrown steel pussy cat!?"

"Cait Sith, actually, and it wasn't my idea, kupo!" Aquila meows longingly for its original creators, Syd and Fang. Mog pokes his head from behind Serah, and refocuses the kid prodigy's attention. "Look, kupo. She misses you guys a lot." The creators turn to Aquila, whose windows appear to be fogging up. "She's crying, kupo. Aquila thought she'd never see you guys again."

"What … happened to her?"

"I found her in the Void Beyond, and by that time she had a personality of her own. I honestly don't know what happened, kupo, but I was the one who added in a few touch-ups. She's complete, except for o-n-e little thing: an energy core, kupo."

Fang steps forward, recalling the source needed to power Aquila. "An antimatter crystal. 'Baby' here needs antimatter to feed its fusion pulse engine, boosters and warp drive. Without it, she's a sitting hunk of metal." Aquila whines … Yes, she understood what Fang said. Syd gives Fang an irked glare, making her blush. "Whoops. Guess that was a bit harsh. Sorry, Aquila."

The spaceship meows acceptingly. "I got just the thing to help cheer her up. Syd, lend me your hands." The kid prodigy complies with the Moogle, who waves his wand and constructs yet another miracle: an antimatter core filled with an immense amount of energy; one so bright that it retains a concentrated glow in Syd's hands. "There. This should do the trick, kupo!"

Among the amazed bystanders, Fang approaches the phenomenon with great intrigue. "This is … Mog, you're doing us a great justice here. Thanks a bunch, little mate." The nomadic warrior immediately focuses her comrades for the mission set before them. She stands proudly, behaving like a natural born leader. "Alright, mates, listen up: Pulse legend states that Valhalla is a place where time, life and death are null; they cannot touch it shores. However, should Etro's Gate be destroyed, these rules are history along with the goddess herself-in due time, that is." Fang's explanation unnerves everyone, all except for Noel who possesses some advanced knowledge about Pulse mythology. "Within a month, Etro's light will fade … And Valhalla will cease to exist. So for her sake, along with Lightning and everyone else from our original worlds, we need to ship out and start Soul-saving. Pronto."

Serah steps forward, and makes an anxious confession. "I know about Insidious, Pandemonium and what they're trying to do. Because of them, my sister, my fiancé Snow, and everyone across the universe is at stake here. One month. That's not a lot of time." Zephyr approaches Serah, gently takes her hands, and somehow calms her down. "Th-thank you, Zephyr. I'm … I'm fine, really." He then embraces her, which she shockingly accepts. "… I'll be fine, I promise. I'm just … I'm just scared, that's all."

"I barely know you, Serah, but I can already see it-we're not that different, you and I. In truth, none of us are." The Keeper of Souls releases the Warrior Goddess' sister, turns and rallies his comrades with encouraging words. "And that is why we cannot concede to Pandemonium, Insidious, Caius, or anyone who stands in our way. My mission as Keeper of Souls has been modified: I, Zephyr, vow to uphold my duty as the chosen savior of all Souls; furthermore, I will work with my allies to remedy their respective troubles-regardless of their nature. This is my promise to all of you, forevermore." Aquila meows and extends her boarding ramp, which earns everyone's fascination. "She's in accord with our hearts. And I can't be angry with Mog … Aquila's sentience is very adorable. Syd, Fang, we owe him a lot." The two creators nod agreeably, realizing what Zephyr says is true-Mog has done so much for them just by doing this. "So, let us partake of our winged brother's blessings."

The Keeper of Souls proceeds up the boarding ramp, and his company follows in his wake. Pretty soon, the party members are all seated and secured in the flight deck, which is quite spacious, as is most of the Aquila. "Alright, here goes nothing." Syd approaches the antimatter storage unit, and places Mog's gift into the said space, which immediately energizes the entire ship in a matter of seconds. "It's working!" Syd excites, before rushing up to the captain's station, as Fang begins setting coordinates for the nearest planet in the outside universe. "Oi, Fang. What's the closest celestial body to this joint, mate?"

The nomadic warrior shows much knowledge of the Aquila, as she immediately locates the nearest planet: a curious celestial body that appears much like that of Earth. "Looks like it's someplace not too far from here. Judging from these atmospherical stats, it's an inhabitable body." As the crew doesn't have much choice in the matter, Fang sets the ship's coordinates for this anonymous planet. "It's our best bet, mates. It's either that or we roam space for god knows *how* long."

"Very well. Onward to err … Planet X!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, mate." Fang completes setting the Aquila's flight coordinates, which activates the spaceship's fusion pulse engine. "There. Coordinates for 'Planet X' are good-to-go. She's ready to launch on your word, Captain."

Syd nods and presses the Aquila's ignition button, which activates her boosters. The sentient steel giant unleashes an excited meow, as it ascends from Valhalla's gloomy pavement, compartments its landing gear, and takes off into the skies above. (My, my, my, my, my, my, how *wonderful* does this story unfold.) As if it weren't expected, the seeker of naught bears his presence even in this world, where the Chaos slowly leaks into the outside universe. Perched atop the same building where Serah once stood, seated leisurely on its edges like a carefree child, he judges the parting fleet in silence. (The Warrior Goddess wasn't strong enough to defeat my brother-in-arms, the corrupter of time. They fought bravely, while you, Zephyr, spectated the entire time. You managed to make a few new friends and even reunite with your father … How good for you, but what about the fallen?) A random portal of Chaos constructs just inches below Insidious's resting point. (Maybe you should just take a jump into the truth.) Ironically, Insidious does just that, diving into the fleeting portal with grace and humor. (Know what I mean, my darling little star?)

Valhalla has only one month of existence remaining. When the goddess Etro takes her last breath, so does her Unseen Realm, along with all those inhabiting it. Serah and Noel, two people from different eras of Fang and Lightning's world; the foremost being the younger sister of the lattermost, and an acquaintance of those in-between … A path has been set for them by the lattermost, and they must realize it in order to make things right. Zephyr and Curtis managed to find Kai, April, Joe, Sean, and the aforementioned, but that leaves Celine, Aisha, and many others. Despite their losses, the more the fleet of the Aquila moves, the better their chances are of saving the Souls of the Universe, along with those doomed by an ever-fading temporal lifespan. (Surely, there is a miracle out there for us-just waiting to be discovered.) The Keeper of Souls observes the environing cosmos from his passenger seat, which is ironically between both Curtis and his father Kai. The lattermost comforts Zephyr with fatherly warmth, so very proud to be reunited with him. (Mog is right. With these numbers, we're sure to see some manner of progression. I can honestly say, without a doubt, I have faith in these amazing people. With them at my side … I know the impossible can be made possible.) For the first time in a while, the Keeper of Souls closes his eyes, and rests his head on Kai's shoulder. (Perhaps I should get some sleep. Kai … Father … I'm so very glad to have you back. Hopefully, luck will be on our side forevermore.) It will take some time for the Aquila to reach its destination, but until that time comes, may this temporary calm be a pleasant one.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deepest of darkness, another of Insidious's obscure communion makes his way towards their secret headquarters' portal room, where he will transcend its borders to another world. Ambition weighs heavily on his mind, as his obscured profile exudes a most fierce air. "And just where do you think *you're* going, former Shinigami?" Alas, his departure is impeded by the feminine Soul, who lounges against a nearby wall most vigilantly. "Until he returns, we are to remain here at Insidious's behest. Caius has undoubtedly accomplished his goal, but that does not excuse *your* responsibilities."

"… Do not take me for a follower, Amakusa!" Upon hearing his name being stated by his comrade, the feminine Soul named Amakusa steps into the darkest light, which reveals his grandiose and androgynous appearance. "Furthermore, do not reprimand me; for, I yield to no one, especially not *you* … Is that understood, summoner of demons?"

"Humph. Very well." Amakusa folds his arms with contempt. "Do as you wish. But don't say I didn't warn you, Aizen." The former Shinigami named Aizen repeats his comrade's gesture of stepping into the darkest light. A man who stands like a ghost bearing the coldest yet most inviting presence … Even Amakusa turns his back to the former Shinigami, repulsed by the latter's unorthodox and insubordinate nature-something he believes is "unbeautiful". "May God be with you, my brother."

Amakusa departs from Aizen in the coldest of silence. (That man … He submits to Insidious's will with the excuse of yielding to his god's "divine commandments". Humph. I follow no one, not even this so-called "god" of his, and especially not that bumbling romantic blowhard … Heart of Pandemonium or not, his "behest" is none of my concern.) The former Shinigami, who bears ill sentiments towards his leader, turns and enters the third leftward portal from the centermost. As he transcends space, time and reality, Aizen contemplates what may come of his unauthorized invasion. (I've waited a long time for this-the moment when I will gain everything.) In his balled right hand rests an item that emits a curious sapphire glow. He holds the said item in his line of sight, revealing it to be a blue crystal containing a mysterious energy. (This Hogyoku will grant me the power to dominate the entire universe. Not even the almighty Pandemonium will be able to approach me. Yes, even the father of beginnings will bow before me … But first, I must dispose of "him". The impertinent child who always stands in my way.)

Ironically, Aizen's sentiments traverse the very fabric of spacetime and spirituality, somehow reaching the heart of one who has known him for a very long time … A young lady donning a cute yet conservative ensemble walks alone amid a rainy night, on her way to unknown whereabouts from what appears to be an academy. "Huh?" She can sense it-the former Shinigami's life force pulsating from dimensions beyond her own. (… So, this is it. He's coming to settle the score.) The said young lady suddenly senses a large collection of life forces approaching as well, all of equivalent capacity. (And who are these people? Huh … Strange. I wonder what business they could have on this planet.) The young lady turns and proceeds onward to her destination, leaving the said situation to the gods of fate. (Bah, oh well. Guess we'll just have to find out when they get here.)


	4. Sidestory: Aquila & Emotion

_**Sidestory: Aquila &amp; Emotion**_

* * *

Despite Aquila's size and warp speed capability, entering the latter under these circumstances would risk collision with nearby celestial bodies. Thus, the fleet isn't going to see a touchdown for several hours. "Everyone, get some rest." Syd earns his passengers' attention. "She won't be landing for a while. Best take it easy until then." The only person incapable of responding is the slumbering Zephyr, who is carried out in his father's strong arms. Syd smiles at his parting fleet-the only one remaining behind being his intelligence specialist and close friend Fang. Upon leave of the last departee, the young Captain strikes up an endearing conversation. "Grand little crew we have here, yeah?"

"Soft backs-turned-charges, strangers, saviors, tech geeks and old acquaintances." Fang's witty summary incites a short round of laughter. "It's enough to make your head spin, but a full ship is much better than an empty one."

The young Captain composes, and becomes serious. "Thanks for bailing me out back there, mate."

"No darkness is going to stop me, not now, not ever. Letting that same darkness take my mates-not happening." Fang turns in her chair and stands proudly. "I'm well in need of a little rest myself, but we're a two-man piloting crew here. It'd be good to have some more help, but …" Syd giggles under his breath, realizing what she's aiming at. "Yeah. Don't see much promise in our midst."

"Don't be too sure about that!" As if by the grimmest of chance, April skips back into the flight deck with a smile brighter than the sun. Syd, a fan of April's sarcasm, can't help but laugh. The spunky spitfire halts at his side, and gives him a little pet on his head, before approaching Fang with witty yet cynical air. "Oh, my god, like, how dare you underestimate us. I thought you were, like, my sister and stuff." April gives Fang a little nudge, making the nomadic warrior blush. "But seriously, Fang. Really now?"

"Yeah, I get you, AJ." The nomadic warrior makes a confession. "I'm used to grouping with others, but ever since the Chaos outbreak that destroyed my home world, I've developed a few insecurities. Big ones at that." Syd observes Fang's softening disposition, which is quite unlike her. He can tell just as much as April … Fang's harboring a lot of deeply-rooted, tender sentiments. Images of lost and unfound loved ones haunt Fang's memory, as she continues her confession. "I was born on a planet called Gran Pulse, where I was a member of the Yun clan-a family of hunters in the long-since ruined town of Oerba. It was there I met and befriended my best mate Vanille of the Dia clan during a time called 'the War of Transgression' … Our families and all our fellow villagers were lost, and I blamed our patron fal'Cie Anima for allowing that to happen!"

"That's pretty sad, Fang." April's countenance softens with sympathy. "What else happened?"

"Vanille and I agreed to undergo the ceremony of being made Anima's l'Cie. But then passion drove me into a fit-I had an outburst that almost got me executed for blasphemy against the fal'Cie. Vanille shielded me and begged for my life to be spared, offering her own so we could complete our Focus together." It's quite apparent that both April and Syd are at a loss, understanding little about Fang's original world and its mythoi. Thus, she inserts an explanation. "Fal'Cie were gods that watched over and protected the people of Gran Pulse, and the superpower moon in its orbit, Cocoon. L'Cie are chosen by these gods to complete a Focus: a mission revealed to l'Cie in a vision that must be completed. Should one complete their Focus, he or she shall be crystallized, gaining eternal life in the process. Should one fail to complete the Focus, or should his or her brand reach its final stage … he or she will become a Cie'th: a mindless monster." With that said, April and Syd seem to understand things a little better. Thus, Fang recommences her initial confessive retelling. "Things went well for us, or so we believed … Vanille and I gained the power to become Ragnarok-a powerful creature from Pulse legend-to fulfill our Focus … of destroying Cocoon."

Syd grimaces with confusion. "Why would Anima want you two to destroy Cocoon?"

"Simple, mate. The Pulse and Cocoon fal'Cie were always at each other's throats. They used ordinary folk from their respective planets to cause havoc for the other. It was like being caught between a war of hallowed scapegraces." Fang faces her comrades with serious air, bearing what most would consider "pride". But that pride quickly dissipates and becomes sentimentality, in thought of what happened next. "Vanille feared the power we were given, so I became Ragnarok on my own to complete our Focus. My Ragnarok cracked Cocoon's shell and, taking pity on the people of Cocoon, the goddess Etro intervened and crystallized both Vanille and me before we could complete our Focus. Our crystallized forms ended up in the Pulse Vestige, Anima's resting place, and in the war's aftermath, Cocoon's fal'Cie raided Pulse for materials to fix the damage Cocoon had sustained, and we were brought into Cocoon as crystallized fossils." From the bottom of their heart, April and Syd feel for Fang who, along with her friend Vanille, suffered fates of which no man or woman should realize. "When we awoke 500 years later, we met our current friends on Cocoon: Lightning, Serah, Snow, Sazh and his son Dajh, Hope and his family, Lebreau, Gadot, Yuj, and Maqui. Lots of trials came our way, but we managed to make it through, until … Vanille and I sacrificed ourselves to become Ragnarok. Ragnarok surrounded Cocoon with lava and summoned the crystal dust from Oerba to crystallize Cocoon, the pillar of lava, and the two of us … I don't remember much of what happened afterwards, only that my eyes opened to an unknown bedroom in Victory City. For all I know, I could still be asleep with Vanille at my side, waiting for someone to wake us up."

Syd is shocked to hear Fang's confession, initially having a different opinion. "You don't remember much, either?"

"Only what I just told you." Fang looks to her comrades. "What about you two?"

"It's pretty much the same with me." Syd shares a bit of personal information. "I'm from a family of scientists, and my pastime was building things. Machines, doodads, trinkets and other simple stuff. The onliest thing I remember is falling asleep one night, and then waking up in Victory City the next morning. Oh, and …" His face grimaces with sadness, recalling what he heard in his dreams. "My parents' screams … I could hear them loud and clear, but I couldn't wake up. I wanted to, but I just … couldn't … like something or someone had my Soul locked away! It was … really scary …"

April folds her arms, retaining a sympathetic air. "No offense, guys, but you two were lucky. We experienced the whole thing, up-close and personal." The grave difference of her experiences with the Chaos captivates her comrades. "Joe, Curtis and I were among dozens involved with an important live sports event called 'WrestleMania,' where the strongest of our peers gathered for what most considered 'the grandest showcase of the year'. As the current DIVAS Champion, I headlined the event for my respective division. However, when the Shadows-no, when the Chaos came-everything and everyone disappeared, save me and a few of my peers. Unfortunately, Joe, Curtis and I were the only ones who survived the transcendence."

"So, you remember everything?"

"I did a few days ago, Syd. But as the days pass on, I forget a little more … I'm afraid to say this, but …" The spunky spitfire loses her flair, and covers her face in tears. "I … don't even remember their faces anymore! My husband … my family … our friends … all of them! I can't remember a single one …" Fang gives April a supportive hand on her shoulder, realizing how deeply her pain delves. "It's so opposite. Those who experienced everything lose their memories, and those who were asleep remember everything … I can't compare the two-both bear equivalent pain and hardship."

"Well, looks like we've got plenty of hard work cut out for us." Fang's securing tone earns her comrades' attention, especially that of the emotional April. "No worries, AJ. I'll teach you how to work a few things around the flight deck later. For now, get yourself some shuteye, and know that we're putting our backs into this-for everyone's sake."

Syd seconds the gesture. "Right she is, AJ." His secondary empowerment captivates April, and earns a little silent approval from Fang. "This here ship runs on high hopes. So, no need in frowning. Okay?" The spunky spitfire kneels and gives the little Captain a big hug, making him blush. "Oi, come on, enough of that already!"

April stands and addresses her supportive comrades. "Thanks a mil, guys. You're the best, really." She wipes her tears away, so grateful to have their friendship under these trying circumstances. Her resolve strengthens because of their reinforcement. "I understand there's a dangerous road ahead of us filled with a bunch of uncharted territory. But despite these odds, let's do our best, no matter what."

"Sounds good to me, AJ!"

Fang seconds Syd's response. "Cheers to that, Captain." The intelligence specialist gives April a little navigational advice in the spare of the moment. "First thing's first, mate-get yourself some rest. Beds are down the walkway, upstairs and straight ahead. You can't miss them, literally."

"Thanks again, guys." April parts from the flight deck with a merry little skip. "See you in a few!"

"Sweet dreams, mate." Despite these wishes, Syd can't help but feel a sense of concern for April, as well as a heavy burden of guilt that leaves a sour taste in his mouth. For the longest time, he's viewed "soft backs" with a sense of aversion, but after hearing April's pain, witnessing Joe's sacrifice, experiencing Curtis's resolve, and receiving Sean's aid under desperate measures, his overall opinion has drastically changed. "I think we should leave Baby on autopilot for a while." Syd parts with a guilty air about him. "She's sentient after all, so no need in doing things she can do for herself."

Syd may be an expert storyteller when it comes to excusing himself, but he's no master. Fang can tell-he's sulking in his own transgressions against his current allies. (Poor little fella, but I'm glad it's finally hitting him. You can't go around tossing sour words at others to make yourself feel strong.) Aquila agrees with a sentimental meow, as she activates her autopiloting system to secure a safe and smooth ride for her passengers. "Thanks, Aquila. You're a peach, mate." The sentient spaceship meows once again with the same tone, as Fang departs from the flight deck in silence. (This promises to be one hell of a voyage. To think this was once a dream to my people, and now … Look at me-I'm living the dream, along with a new set of heroes.) Upon entering the recreational area, Fang notices Noel staring aimlessly into the traversing outside cosmos. (Humph. Funny … Feels right having that one around. Almost like … in some manner … we were meant to meet each other.) She chooses to speak up, and address the observational transcender. "Oi, Noel." He solemnly turns to her. "Need some company there, mate?"

"Naw. I just need some time to myself." Noel smiles appreciatively. "But thanks."

"Don't mention it, mate. But try to rest up a bit."

"Nice looking out. I'll be sure to get in a few hours."

"No problem, and goodnight." Fang proceeds up the staircase centered before her.

"Goodnight." Noel returns his attention to the outside cosmos, deep in thought. (… When was the last time I could say that and mean it? I've lost track.) He closes his eyes, as images of lost loved ones fill his memory. (Caius. Yeul … Looks like fate has us dancing around the stars now. But I wonder … Will I be able to keep up this time around?)

* * *

The cosmos of outer space-a vast ocean of stars whose origins predate the dawn of mankind. A beauteous sight for anyone, especially those who've dreamt of seeing the stars for as long as they can remember … In this hulking mass of technological wonder, rested upon a bed in the centermost leftward bedroom upstairs, Joe admires the majesty of the universe. (So, *this* is what it feels like to be a space-traveler? Huh, not bad-not bad at all.) Reflections of boyhood dreams are revived within the enforcer's heart. Tender what-ifs and if-onlys follow thereafter, crowning his spirit with a sense of misery; a cruel sentiment that reminds him of what was lost, and what must be found. (Galina, Joelle … If you could only see this. The stars-up close, they're so … *beautiful*.)

He's not alone in his bedroom … Rooming with him is none other than the slumbering Curtis, who has been asleep for several minutes. Joe observes his resting comrade, recalling several memories from their former life … At least, those he can clearly remember. Some of these memories are lovely, tender, heartwarming and pure. Others are horrible, cold, distressing and adulterated. In the past, Joe has seen an equal amount of good and bad times with Curtis and April, and several others who were lost to the Chaos; however, the images in his head … They're all but clear this time.

(I have a feeling … that very soon, everything will be forgotten-and, there's no escaping that. We'll have to remember everything on our own, whether we want to or not.) Also rooming with him at his left is the pretending April. She's just as awake as Joe, despite her possum-like behavior. She can feel his sad eyes protectively watching her, especially since she knows he's fully aware of her sleeping habits-when April sleeps, she snores lightly, so lightly that one could hear a pin drop. That snore isn't heard, so he knows she's awake. "Can't sleep?"

"… No, I can't."

"Still thinking about Phil and the others?"

"Yeah. I can't let them go. And I know that … someday … our memories will worsen." Joe knows this as well, but chooses to remain silent about it. In the deepest depths of his heart, the man known as "the Enforcer" is terribly afraid-to forget everything, everyone, and every memory that drives his dominating soul. "I spoke with Fang and Syd before coming here." April begins a confession that slowly weaves its way into Joe's heart. "Fang remembers everything before the Chaos destroyed her home world, and so does Syd; although, his memories are very faint. But us …" She sits up in her bed, and rakes her hair out of her face, as Joe fetches a photograph from his back pocket-one of him enjoying a day at the beach with his wife and daughter. "We're forgetting everything so quickly. I know it's the same for all of us because … our smiles thin by the day. With every sunrise, a small spot in our hearts festers and grows, and the cold chill of oblivion seems all the more real." Neither of them realize that April's voice has awoken Curtis, who listens ever so vigilantly to April's tearful words. "If only we could turn back time and forget the Shadows-the Chaos that eats away at our hearts-none of us would be suffering like this. We can fight it all we want, but we're doomed to become shells of what we once were. I … I … I don't want that for any of us …"

A tear emerges from Joe's left eye, and trails down his temple, wetting the roots of his hair. More follow thereafter, and he soon finds it hard to maintain his breathing, as he suffers in silence. April attempts to find such strength, but she can only manage a small whimper beyond her hands. Curtis clutches his bed sheets with his free right hand, opens his eyes, and releases a small river of tears. "I … have faith in him …" The warmth in Curtis's voice earns his younger comrades' attention, and they are introduced to the gentlest yet saddest umbra, as an image of Victory City's final moments replays in their heads. "I mean this from the bottom of my heart-I believe in that kid … He has so much hope inside his heart, for the future, for everyone … Our memories, our loved ones-he'll be the one to help us remember everything, and overcome the evil that has corrupted our souls … I …" Curtis's grip on his bed sheets becomes tighter, and his weeping slightly clouds his words. "… I know how you feel, guys … but … we … can't give up, no matter what! No matter how much it hurts, no matter the amount of pain we must endure, we can't give up-never … never …"

Their days are numbered … Curtis, April and Joe, three warriors from an unseen and forgotten world-doomed to become shells of disremembrance. However, Curtis harbors hope in Zephyr, a young man who holds that very same power in his heart-one whose inner light shines brighter than seven suns. Joe and April feel the same, in every way imaginable … This strong belief replenishes a hint of their confidence, if nothing else.

* * *

Currently, Noel reaches the staircase summit, where he ventures off to find a suitable resting place. Amid his travels, the transcender is amazed by the mechanical superpower in his sights; a beauty he never thought he'd see. Aquila purrs and opens a door in the near distance, which Noel takes to with little trouble … When he arrives to the room entrance, the second rightward door, he is surprised to see whom Aquila has chosen to be his roommates-Serah and Zephyr. A bed is reserved in the center just for him. Kai once took this bed, but he decided to take another room-to be alone, so he could meditate and compose his chakras. (Looks like I get stuck with the young crowd like always, huh. Aww, no matter.) Noel proceeds towards the centermost bed, unholsters his weapon and lays it at bedside, and makes himself comfortable.

Ironically, as Noel closes his eyes, Serah opens hers-to see the back of another young man from her dreams. She knows in the distance beyond, Zephyr is resting all the same, immersed in an unseen world of dreams … Serah looks at the end of her bed, and notices Mog sleeping in transparency to keep himself hidden. An adorable sight, but one that reminds her of the mission Lightning, her sister, posthumously bestowed upon her. (Everything in the universe has been corrupted … I have to be the one to correct these anomalies, while helping Zephyr complete his globetrot. Noel, Curtis, April, Joe, and everyone else-and several other people-will be there along the way.) The Warrior Goddess' sister closes her eyes and receives visions of the "other people" she mentioned. The great feats they'll accomplish, the wonders they'll realize … Serah anticipates their meeting, which she believes is very, very close. (Maxi, the playboy pirate; Lion, the regal-minded martial artist; and, two other people that are a little younger than me … I don't know their names-they didn't speak much in my dreams, but they were very intense. Incredible warriors with *amazing* powers …) Zephyr lightly grunts from his bed, turns and lays sideways. Serah hears him tossing, which slightly tickles her, but she keeps her giggle silent to refrain from disturbing her roommates. (Zephyr … I don't understand why, but this journey seems possible because of you. We're all bound to you by fate, destiny; things that modern scientists would deem as nothing more than chance. But I believe this was all meant to happen-to make things right, to restore what was wronged by the Chaos. Even if the common man refuses to believe the unbelievable, I dare to be that fool … that bids it all on hope.)

* * *

Hope, a very curious word in every sense. Desires, wishes, aims and aspirations-an unyielding belief that a certain something will happen. Humanity thrives off the principles and theories of hope; however, there exists those who would defy hope itself … to create something beyond the boundaries of human imagination; a miracle of untold insanity, buried beneath the depths of silence. (Celine, Aisha, Master, my brothers and sisters-in-arms … Zephyr, my son …) Kai meditates in the privacy of his bedroom, seated prayer style to properly invoke his Cosmos. In the oceans of his spirit, the warrior priest of light encounters many inner conflicts; silent whispers of guilt, all of which have been unheard by his beloved son Zephyr. (Eventually, I will have to tell you the truth. This place … I don't belong here. But at the same time, I don't want to leave you behind … Why? Why must things be this way?)

Suddenly, Kai finds himself suffering a grave vision-one that highly disturbs him: an image of an unavoidable encounter with Curtis, a man who has stepped up as Zephyr's Guardian. In this battle, Kai is no longer himself … His soul has been taken by the Chaos, and he brandishes a left arm corrupted by naught-one so powerful that it nearly kills both Curtis and himself. Noel supports Curtis with a much-needed interference, placing Kai in a near-death state using a powerful attack that razes the air … Noel then notices Sean bleeding to death several feet away to the east, in the arms of none other than a weeping Zephyr. In a burst of uncontrollable rage, Noel kills Kai via bisection with his swords-from his head to his feet-and scatters Kai's Cosmos to the heavens.

Kai awakens from meditation in a wave of fear! His breathing becomes heavy with anxiety, his eyes overflow with tears, and his spirit explodes with incomprehensible guilt. (No … No, this can't be! Why am I seeing this? … Someone, please, tell me why … WHY AM I SEEING THIS!?) Soft, mocking laughter haunts him from the west … Kai opens his eyes to notice a most shocking visitor: Insidious, the seeker of naught! The ominous hood's smile is revealed by the dimmed nightlight at Kai's bedside. "You …" Apparently, the warrior priest of light is acquainted with the seeker of naught, and this acquaintanceship is most negative. "What are you doing here?"

_"O how quickly you cling to deception, Kai. They'll find out eventually, and you'll be abandoned by the last remaining loved one in your life … Your so-called 'son,' Zephyr-he'll have nothing to do with you."_ Insidious, seductive and deceptive in his own right, mounts Kai's bed and crawls up to him like a wild beast. _"… Hey, Kai. Stop fighting the urge."_ The warrior priest of light is taken aback by Insidious's statement, and a rough heartbeat follows thereafter, which provokes him to hold his chest. This pain … Kai doesn't understand why he's feeling this way, and this is the first time he's ever felt such a sensation. _"O daring, benevolent priest of light. Pandemonium wants you … It yearns to hold and keep you-mind, body and soul-for a-l-l eternity … So, submit to it. Please?"_

Kai balls his left fist, lifts it and throws its for Insidious's jaw! "Get away!" However, the seeker of naught grabs hold of Kai's shooting left wrist, and begins imbuing him with Chaos! No, not beginning-this isn't the first time … Chaos generates from the warrior priest of light's body, as if he were a containment unit for the said supernatural energy. "St-stop it … I can't betray him … I *won't* betray him!" Insidious smiles at Kai, before releasing his wrist, triggering a calming of the Chaos in Kai's body. "… Why … are you … doing this to us?"

Insidious dismounts Kai's bed, turns and giggles mockingly. _"Why? Humph … Why else would I do these things, priest of light?"_ The seeker of naught holds himself, as if he were bathing in currents of the utmost malevolence. _"Pandemonium desires *his* soul most of all. But the feelings I harbor as a Heart of Pandemonium, well … They're of a nature all on their own. Unique, to say the least … Sentiments of which you, and a-l-l those of your ilk, will *never* be able to understand."_ Kai dares to stand in the midst of one who has a hold on his heart, and pays dearly for it: Insidious's eyes twinkle, and the priest of light is knocked into unconsciousness. The seeker of naught giggles seductively, looks over his shoulder, and smites his victim. _"I'm going to pay my darling little star a visit. So be a good boy, and rest for a while."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sean rests in the comfort of his shared bedroom with the slumbering Fang and Syd. However, he's currently incapable of closing his eyes. So much has happened … He recounts the precursors of his bizarre journey one by one-from the final test of strength that would've proven him worthy or unworthy of his master's true teachings, to being spirited away by the Chaos, to becoming a contender at the Night of Champions, to encountering a cruel case of déjà vu … Both Sean and Syd were saved by Fang, whose spear aided them in a battle against a great Soulless. They were then spirited away to Valhalla, where everything else is known history.

It's almost beautiful-being engaged by fate so fiercely, like poetry of the highest caliber. Of all people from his original world, only he and Lion were the ones who survived the Chaos … at least to his knowledge. (I must be one lucky guy, making it this far … Lion … everyone …) He looks to his right, and observes the tranquility of his new friends, who are only two of the several that made a difference in his life. (I'll stay with them for as long as it takes. I'll fight by their side, and help rescue you all … Humph. "Rescue you all" …) Zephyr's image appears vividly in his mind, almost as if it were etched there. (That guy … I don't know why, but I have a great feeling about him. Can't quite put my finger on it, and that's not like ya boy here-I'm always on the money. Huh.)

Suddenly, a rough hand throttles the Shotokan hopeful, and a faint, growling voice whispers threateningly in his right ear. _"Let me get one thing clear with you, boy-He! Is! Mine! So stay away from him, you got that!?"_

In a flash, Sean awakens from what he realizes was nothing more than a nightmare! A cold sweat has tainted his entire body; thus, he feels the need to take a shower. A clever young man, he finds his way to the men's bathroom, where he manages to learn the ship's mechanics with a little trial and error. In no time flat, he bathes under Aquila's warm jets, which are quite soothing compared to the ones back in Victory City and his home world. (I can't believe that dream I just had … Whoever that freak was, he damn near broke my neck.) Sean holds his throat, recalling the ruthless grip of his attacker, which felt almost too real-something that has set his spirit at unease. (Zephyr … I know you can't hear me, but I have a feeling why that guy attacked me. It's because … well …) Sean blushes, a telltale expression of innocent inhibitions and reserves. His heartbeat exudes warmth at the thought of the Keeper of Souls' smile. (I don't know, man … I think I might like you or something. It's crazy-I've only known you for a short while, and I already feel like this?)

These strong feelings … They somehow reach the deepest depths of Zephyr's heart, and awaken a presence resting in the sleeping Keeper of Souls-a spiritual being in his likeness, who traverses the Aquila and finds the bathing Sean. The warmest sensation does it exude, as if it were a living star … Sean feels this warmth press against his back, enwrap and comfort him, and fill his spirit with the tenderest emotions. "_He can hear your silent cries for understanding. And he does accept them, Sean Matsuda."_ The Shotokan hopeful closes his eyes, and listens to the spiritual being's every word, each one more mesmerizing than the last. _"I am the Fool, Arcana of Eccentricity and Adventure. I am he who takes Zephyr's soul as residence, and I am both the source of his holy power and unshakable will. He is currently incapable of waking up, as I have placed his body into a recovery phase. However, when he does, he'll have memories of this little conversation. So tell me, Sean Matsuda-how do you *really* feel about him? And be honest."_

"… I … I …" Sean's rushing blood makes it hard to answer the Fool Arcana.

_"Uh-huh, I'm listening. And so is he."_

"… Well, I …"

_"Back at the since-fallen Victory City, Zephyr worried about you."_ The Fool's confession brings things into perspective for Sean, who was oblivious to this beforehand. _"When you were fighting Joe Anoa'i, he worried about you first-then, honor corrected what he believed was an error, and reset him on the path of benevolence."_ Sean looks over his shoulder into the Arcana's heterochromic eyes, and sees Zephyr's face, which brightens his blush. The Fool smiles at the flushed youth, whose tan frame feels as if it will melt momentarily. _"I believe you humans call these feelings 'a crush,' which is rather adorable in my opinion. However, Sean Matsuda, I beg of you-do not interfere in his mission. It could prove fatal for you, even if your heart is in it. The last thing Zephyr wants … is to see his loved ones hurt or dead."_

Sean's body freezes with fear. "D-Dead? For real?"

_"Yes, dead. As you are now, you can't protect him. It would be impossible for you, Sean Matsuda."_

"… Why? Is it because I'm … a weak martial artist?"

_"Your perception is unsightly and your passion is cosmetic at best. You have much growing to do, as does Zephyr, which is one of the reasons why you're drawn to him. You feel … as if he understands you, which he does."_ The shower jets provide an optical illusion, as Sean begins to weep in the Fool's arms. He turns and embraces the warm Arcana, who returns his embrace most tenderly. "It's okay, Sean. I'm here." This voice … It doesn't belong to the Fool-it belongs to Zephyr, who speaks to Sean from the deepest depths of his dreams. "We're just alike, you know. We're both young, immature and inexperienced on so many levels, and we have so much drive to succeed. But our hearts aren't strong enough … I felt that the moment you bumped into me. It was an instant connection, almost like fate." Sean recalls that moment as if it happened a minute ago-how he caught Zephyr after accidentally bumping into him. The words he said … "I even remember how you addressed me in that moment: 'Oh, man. That was totally my bad. Sorry about that. Are you okay?' Before meeting you, Syd and Fang, I never heard such manners of speech. Everyone from Victory City, and my new friends from Valhalla-I can honestly say, without a doubt, I'm mesmerized by all of you so very much." Zephyr plants a kiss on Sean's cheek, taking the Shotokan hopeful for a whirl of innocent emotion. His heart fills with warmth at the Keeper of Souls' gentle touch. "Thank you, Sean, you're a kind and gentle soul. But I can't offer my heart to you. It's much too soon … But should you need me, I'm here-always."

"Zephyr … Thanks, man …" Sean pulls his heart's charge closer, his tears knowing no end. "This … is my first time feeling this way for … you know …" The Keeper of Souls gently caresses the fade of Sean's hair, bringing the latter at ease. Sean's tears calm momentarily, as he makes a confession of his own. "I was a bit of a playboy back home, but when I saw my sensei Ken Masters fight … I wanted to be just like him. So, I created my own version of what he calls 'Ansatsuken'-to earn his approval. I challenged him a few times, failed, but decided that I wouldn't give up. I had a girlfriend too, but … she died because of me …" Zephyr tightens his hold on Sean, realizing how deeply his shame delves towards his immature misdoings. "My passion grew even more after that. I wanted to make sure that didn't happen again, so I reached my current height of power, but … It's not enough, Zephyr. And now that I feel this way about you …"

"Remember what I said, back when we were helping Joe to the infirmary?" Sean opens his eyes, recalling that said moment. Zephyr's gentle voice caresses Sean's ear amid his tender reminder. "The lesson Kai taught me: 'A warrior needs not the approval of man, but of his or her self. If the spirit is not satisfied, then a warrior's fist is powerless' … Sean, you need to master a fist that only you can wield-and, you need not the approval of Mr. Masters. Rather, you need to work your way towards self-approval by refining your Ansatsuken-inspired fighting style." Zephyr pulls away and looks into Sean's eyes, speaking a multitude of unsaid words with his smile alone. "And I'll be there to help you, so don't worry. Just promise me one thing-when you're with me, smile."

"Smile?"

"Yes, smile. I want my journey to be filled with smiles. Although I know that's not possible, maybe just for now?" It doesn't take much for Sean to crack a smile-Zephyr's kindness makes it that much easier for Sean to smile, even when his heart is breaking. "Aww, Sean, you're so handsome when your smile. A very charming expression."

"I'll do anything for you. Always." Sean catches himself and blushes all over again. "I-I mean, uh …"

Zephyr is tickled by Sean's bashful behavior, which eventually makes the Shotokan hopeful giggle. "Goodnight, Sean. I'll never forget this moment." The Keeper of Souls moves in to give Sean a kiss on his cheek once again, but the clever Shotokan hopeful sneaks a kiss by turning his head. Zephyr pulls away and blushes, his skin reddening at the thought of having his first kiss in his dreams. "Oh, my! I, err … Well, this was unexpected."

Sean rakes his fingers through Zephyr's hair with gentle touch, deepening the Keeper of Souls' blush. "Yeah, tell me about it. And likewise, should you need me, I'm here-always and forevermore." Zephyr looks into Sean's eyes and sees assurance, which eases his soul well enough to return back to whence it came, his body. Sean closes his eyes and momentarily undergoes a case of déjà vu-he awakens in his bed, having been asleep the entire time. (Huh? All of that was just a … Man, I don't believe this …) Sean turns in bed to observe the beauteous outside cosmos, which tell tales of endless possibilities. He lays his head back down on his pillow, feeling somewhat embarrassed about confessing his innermost romantic feelings to nothing more than a dream. (I can't believe it was all for nothing … Zephyr … Please, tell me it wasn't a dream-that, in some way, it was real … Please …) Suddenly, a feeling so terrible-the most horrible one imaginable-lifts Sean from his pillow, and hastens him towards Zephyr's bedroom. Syd and Fang are awakened by his unintentional noise, and are equally worried about him. (That guy … He's after him! Zephyr, please be alright, man!)

* * *

It's very fortunate that Sean's awareness set him into a panic; for, at this very moment, the seeker of naught looms above Zephyr, harboring untold cruel intentions. _"You … are … mine …"_ The Keeper of Souls is awakened by Insidious's voice, but is immediately introduced to a world of pain, which awakens everyone in the spaceship! _"You … are mine … You are mine, Zephyr, my darling little star!"_ Noel leaps after the seeker of naught, attempting to blindside him; however, Insidious's almighty Chaos repels the transcender most viciously, knocking Noel into the nearby wall, which frightens Serah. Mog transforms, and she too pursues Insidious. "_Stop interfering, you insects!"_

The Warrior Goddess' sister and the Moogle suffer the same fate, landing directly beside the incapacitated Noel. The room entrance is accessed by none other than the speeding Sean, who immediately engages Insidious without a moment's thought, which offers the seeker of naught a little amusement. "Stay away from him, you creep!" Insidious evades Sean's every martial endeavor, inaudibly taking his skills with a grain of salt. "Damn you! Stand still!"

Suddenly, a most needed assist comes in the form of Curtis's flames, which entrap and restrict Insidious in a shell of spiritual fire! Sean looks to the entrance to excite at the image of his channeling liberator and his other fellow crew members, all save Kai whose absence confuses him. _"You're wondering where that foolish romantic Kai is, aren't you, boy?"_ Sean glares at Insidious, whose blazing image ignites a fire of his own from within. _"He won't be joining you for a while. I made sure that he couldn't come here, and I thought I made myself clear to you-Zephyr is mine!"_ Sean looks over his shoulder at the suffering Keeper of Souls, as Insidious mocks him with laughter. _"Face it! You couldn't protect him even if you wanted to-you're weak, pathetic, useless, immature, self-centered, and utterly *foolish* if you think otherwise. Are you that arrogant to believe you could ever touch the shadow of 'that man,' you crazed little brat?"_

_"… Shut up …"_ Suddenly, something strong awakens within the unconscious Noel, who quickly recovers from incapacitation. _"… Arrogant? You storm your way in here, cause trouble and *dare* to call anybody arrogant?"_ The same happens for both April and Joe, who step forward in unison, their eyes shining like sunlit jewels. Noel stands to his feet bearing a voice much more potent than his normal one-the voice of the Arcana resting in his soul. _"My name is Justice-Arcana of Coldness and Severity-and my brethren cometh as well."_ From the glaring April and Joe respectively gleams their inner selves, as the possessed Noel makes their presence known. _"High Priestess-Arcana of Wisdom and Intuition! Strength-Arcana of Stability and Inner Fortitude!"_ Justice proves its power by lifting Noel's sword, and constructing a trap of solidified air around the already restrained Insidious! _"In the name of all that is good, you *will* be chastised for your sins!"_

The High Priestess uses April to construct a purifying fountain of spiritual water around Insidious, which adds to his suffering. Strength than encases Insidious in constructed mounds of stone, which combine to create an impenetrable pillar! However, before the worst-case scenario occurs for the seeker of naught, he dissipates into a fleeting breeze of Chaos that escapes the clutches of Curtis and the empowered trio, who have been revealed as three more Guardians.

The glow in their eyes fades away, as Joe, April and Noel collapse to the floor! Zephyr is freed of his torturous state, and his body is once again placed in a recovery phase. The unconscious crew members-Joe, April, Noel, Mog, Serah, and Zephyr-are taken to Aquila's infirmary, where they are tended to by their peers. The same is done for Kai, who is immediately discovered unconscious at the foot of his bedroom entrance. (Ain't even been an hour, and already … everything is falling apart.) As the Captain of this ship, Syd feels responsible for allowing such misfortunes to befall his fleet. He observes his healing friends from outside a series of containment tubes, which were personally constructed for medical purposes, with many uneasy sentiments. (Mama … Papa … Can we really make it through this in one piece?)

* * *

A clearing night sky after a passing rainstorm … A tall and stoic young man observes the majestic sight, unable to return to sleep after having a horrible nightmare. His heart is greatly troubled; for, this is the seventh consecutive time that he's had these visions-graphic dreams about a great battle, strangers from other worlds, and a journey that will test the very limits of his heart and soul. A multitude of names comes to mind, as he sees vivid depictions of the people who will have a great impact in his life. (Zephyr … Curtis … April … Joe … Fang … Syd … Serah … Noel … Mog … Sean … Maxi … Lion … Honey … Seira … Leah … Celine … Aisha … Kai … Insidious … Aizen … and …) However, the final two faces are shrouded in mystery. It appears to be a young lady and a short but muscled man, judging from their silhouette; unfortunately, that's all the young man can perceive. (You two … Why is it so hard to see your faces?)

Another soul awakens from slumber, roused by spiritual awareness. "Hey, are you okay?" The young man turns around; a spiky set of carrot red hair is illuminated by the appearing moon. "We have school in the morning, you know."

"Yeah … Sorry about that, Rukia."

"… You're having dreams about 'them' again, aren't you?"

"Same as always."

"Are you still unable to see 'those two'?"

The young man shows signs of immaturity, as he lightly explodes at his roommate. "Rukia, come on! You know I don't like repeating myself …" Despite his belligerent display, the young man's anger fails at disrupting the girl named Rukia's collectiveness. He turns away, gazes out his window, and the moon reveals a warm set of brown eyes. "I keep seeing myself journeying to the stars with them, seeing all these things, overcoming so many obstacles but losing so much in the process. I know I never went this deep into things, but that's what's bothering me … And most of all, I just had this crazy dream about that Insidious guy-he tried taking Zephyr's soul, but then everyone came to help. And Kai …"

"Don't fret too much over a simple dream." Rukia's coldness annoys the young man, but she's doing this for a reason. In the moment, the young man needs to compartmentalize the situation, and find some way to rest up for tomorrow. "I've been having strange feelings myself. Hours ago, I felt several presences approaching this planet. Perhaps when they arrive, we'll get the answers we seek." The young man closes his eyes, realizing he's not alone in this-that someone understands his inner quarrels. "Get some rest, Ichigo. I feel a storm is on its way, if you know what I mean."

The young man named Ichigo looks to her with a smile. "Yeah. I'll be sure to 'bring an umbrella'."


	5. Volume III: Earth, Sky, Sea, and Bonds

In the privacy of a secluded room, a spherical object glows with mesmerizing brilliance. Its core appears sentient, exuding a gentle light that paints its surroundings with an eerie sea green hue. Seated before its majesty is none other than the feminine soul, Amakusa, who has apparent control over it. "_O sacred Gadama no Houju, bestow upon me-the servant of our great lord, Ambrosia-your divine wisdom." _The spherical jewel of power, Gadama no Houju, obeys its conjurer and reveals to Amakusa a graphic and most intriguing vision. "_Hmm … My. How interesting."_

In this said vision, everything is vague and shadowed. Only furiously animated silhouettes are seen-those belonging to key players in what appears to be a bloody massacre. According to the vision, much blood will taint an unknown land of buildings, concrete, wires and lights, eventually constructing a pentagram upon a vast surface. From this pentagram ascends a being of unimaginable power, which devastates the land with an immolating breath. The being's great eyes illuminate with heterochromic spectrum-the right is jade, and the left is violet. "_By all that is holy! These eyes are …"_ Amakusa comes alive with laughter, grandiose and jubilant. "_At last … at last … at last!"_

His enraptured mirth lasts momentarily, but a confident smile remains in its aftermath. The feminine soul needs not say a word; for, his clever countenance speaks for itself: something dreadful shall befall someone very soon, yet everything is vague-not even he can tell whether the felled consists of enemies or allies. However, Amakusa relishes in the omnipotence of his great lord Ambrosia, resolute and having great faith in the deity's indubitable will. _(Your time is nigh, o mightiest of the mighty. This world and all others shall soon belong to you.) _Amakusa places his hands upon his chest, feeling warmth from his still-beating heart. _(My lord … May their blood spill in your holy name and open a path to freedom, becoming a precursor to your eternal reign … In the aftermath, may your dominion shine forevermore. May all heads bow before your undeniable majesty, councils of millions prostrated at your feet, and let them all proudly cry, "O hail the mighty lord, Ambrosia"!)_

His unheard thoughts ring proud and true, signifying ulterior motives that delve so very far beyond the boundaries of Insidious's ambitions. Amakusa holds his head up high, candlelit dreams amassing by the second, establishing unshakable roots in his psyche. He knows not nor does he cares about will or force-Amakusa silently celebrates the imminent resurrection of a being whose fortitude is unequalled in every possible aspect. As a devilish giggle escapes his beautifully decorated facade, the Gadama no Houju loses its glow, and the room becomes an abyss of darkness.

* * *

**_Volume III: Earth, Sea, Sky, and Bonds_**

* * *

Just as we did during the precursor of our journey, let us delve into the deepest realms of slumber-into a world of abysmal darkness, unending and eternal. Nothingness so tranquil it could silence the loudest babe to slumber. "… Where am I?" April, the spunky spitfire, stands alone amidst the abyss, set upon an expansive, aqueous platform-one almost crystalline in nature. She looks down, bewildered to see she's standing upon a such vast, uniform surface. "Huh? What is this? What's going on here?"

Suddenly, a faint light illuminates the distance, earning April's fascination … Approaching her with the grandest of majesty is a woman whose likeness is much like her own-a fair maiden garbed in the finest aquamarine silks complemented by the most beauteous of silver and gold. (The warmest of salutations to you, chosen one.) April is hypnotized by this likened beauty, who gently takes her hands upon arrival, and blesses her with motherly company. (My apologies for utilizing your soul when it wasn't properly awakened. But that menacing heart of Pandemonium needed to be silenced.)

April is further fascinated. "Who … Who are you?"

(I am the High Priestess-Arcana of Love and Serenity. The Cosmos have designated you, April, to be my spiritual host. As such, I am hereby your strength in the battle against Pandemonium, it hearts and all their minions. But before I can completely accept you …) Without warning, the High Priestess releases April's hands, steps away and repulses the spitfire warrior with a point-blank range explosion of water! Despite the ferocity of this attack, as she recovers, April notices that she remains unharmed by the High Priestess's currents. (We must do battle together. My apologies, by the way.)

"What?" April confuses. "We have to *fight each other*? That's so stupid!"

(When the fate of all is at stake, such developments are deemed logical. One must always be prepared for what lies ahead of them, even if they must clash with their allies. Now, prepare!) Out of the blue, no pun intended, April is pit against her very own guardian arcana-the High Priestess. As advised by the guardian arcana, April braces herself for what promises to be a most aggressive struggle. (Heed these words, my darling April: at times, love will hurt, dreadfully so. However, this pain has meaning, and even if it results in sacrifice, the loss of those dear or even yourself, embrace it-and realize your true purpose.)

The given advice has registered with April, whose values stem from a traumatic past. Her fists ball with purpose, having never before heard someone relate to her in such a manner. "You're right … Sometimes, sacrifice and loss are necessary to realize one's true purpose. I learned that a long time ago, but now, I just can't find it in myself to release anything-people, places and things-because I know what will eventually happen to me … to us … And that is why …" In a burst of speed, power and passion, April advances upon the High Priestess with ruthless aggression! Despite her fervor, the guardian arcana proves its experience by evading and parrying the spitfire's physical barrage. The High Priestess then attempts to exploit April's strike-based wrestling style via an intercepting geyser at her feet; however, the spitfire leaps forward and clotheslines the guardian arcana to the floor! "I will continue to fight, no matter what!" April turns to the fallen High Priestess post-recovery, who stylishly recovers by evaporating and solidifying in an upright fashion before her eyes. The spitfire is impressed by this display of power. "Interesting. Looks like you're so much more than a barrel of bursting bubbles. So, what else can you do, o mighty water-lady spirit?"

(Many things, my dear.) The guardian arcana faces her charge, amassing trails of torrents at her side, which reinforces April's defenses. (All of which I will now show you. And this time, I won't hold back!)

* * *

Elsewhere in the infinite abyss, Joe is faced with a beautiful maiden and a beastly man whose appearance is much like his own. Upon an expansive, still valley of emerald-colored flowers do they stand, distanced from each other by several feet. (You have those more precious to you than anything else in the universe. To find them, and be a family once again-for that reason alone do you accompany a mass of acquaintances, all bearing burdens beyond their comprehension … much like yourself.) The maiden accompanying the beastly man speaks the truth. Behind his silence lies a sense of selfishness hosted by his innermost vulnerability. Despite his kindhearted nature, Joe is like any other man pit against such odds-he's desperate, and will do anything, even bet his own soul, to reclaim what was stolen from him. (Hear me, Leati: to regain your loved ones, it will take so much more than a culmination of alliance and desire. You must become that which drives your soul-the unstoppable, raging titan residing in your heart. The being that you see before you.) Joe is impressed that the maiden knows his forename, let alone his innermost sentiments. However, he can't afford to concentrate on such trivialities, choosing to gaze upon the beast at her side, who makes its presence known by approaching him. (He is the guardian arcana of your soul, Strength. And I am the tamer who keeps him at bay. You must do battle with him, so that you can prove your worthiness. Don't hold back, Leati-tame the beast, and become "a true sentinel".)

A clever and malicious smirk decorates Joe's handsome facade. "Humph. I have to fight this guy, huh? Doesn't sound too hard." However, the beast proves its athletic prowess, moving at imperceptible speeds that leave Joe dumbfounded. (What? How is he moving so …) The beast disallows Joe the time to strategize, engaging him from all corners via what appears to be highly advanced movement-speeds so overwhelming, Joe is literally brought to his knees! (Shit! … This guy …) Several scratches in his breastplate appear, proving the ferocity of his guardian arcana. Joe holds his chest, realizing what these scratches mean. (He's fast, and I'm much slower than him … Humph. This is going to be tough.)

The sentinel stands upright, tall and proud, bearing his chest before the beastly guardian of his soul. He defensively bears his balled fists, before the speeding beast engages him once again! … However, this time, Joe is mentally prepared for the beast's physical onslaught, which enables him to guard, parry and counter his opponent's bloodthirsty claws. The beast roars ferociously, attempting to intimidate Joe; unfortunately, for the beast, he's faced with a man whose cool and composed nature enables him to smile. (Interesting. What man is capable of finding joy in the heat of battle other than a lunatic?) The beast's voice resonates within Joe's heart, before the latter counterattacks the former with a fierce rising knee to the solar plexus, which temporarily fells the former. (… I see … I can feel your passion, Leati. Yet, you're still lying to us … We know you're suffering in silence, refusing to show your pain. Why is that?)

Joe cracks his fists with collective air, bearing what would be considered "pride" by many. "If I start crying now, then I won't stop. My pain is deep-so deep it's inconceivable. Now, ask yourself this question: if you lost that woman, wouldn't that make you not feel like shit? Wouldn't you feel pain so deafening, traumatic and commanding … that you'd do anything to get her back? … Yes, you would!"

(Humph. And what makes you so sure about that?) The beast rises from his grounded position with the reflexes of a cat, its claws aimed at Joe's heart. Fortunately, the sentinel is much more nimble than many would want to believe, proven by his quick evasion. (Fool! I wanted you to do that!) Suddenly, the beast materializes a bed of stalagmites behind Joe, meaning he aims to see his charge fatally impaled. Luckily, the sentinel once again proves his intelligence, setting himself in a sprinting fashion, which places weight on his front-side, and enables him to recover before reaching the stalagmites. The beast advances for the pursuit, but is surprised by a fierce tackle from his charge, which grounds him once again! (… My, my, Leati … How could I forget your background in American football? I admit, that was clumsy of me.)

"Best not forget anything else, furball." Joe buckles and explodes with adrenaline, kneels and pounds his right fist onto the ground! "Because I don't give second chances in situations like this. Then again, you should already know that-because you *are* me, right?" The sentinel lifts his head and glares the beast down, proving his seriousness. "So, if you know me so much, can you guess my next move?"

(Your next move, huh … Don't subconsciously limit yourself.) The beast's statement registers greatly with the sentinel, and amuses the maiden observing in the distance. The beast stands upright, folds its arms, and shines its fangs at its charge. (Broaden your horizons and aim for greater strength, but let not this pursuit define you as a man. The path of a warrior is lonely, heartbreaking and endless, but the rewards of following this path are most fruitful. Leati, seek these fruits, and relish in their wisdom well enough to forge a new and innovative path … Now, tell me! Can you complete this task!?)

The beast unleashes its full potential with a mighty roar, quaking and razing the earth with an expanding cascade of emerald-colored light! Despite the phenomena occurring around him, Joe remains cool, calm and unfazed, even as the beast ruthlessly engages him once again … The sentinel knows this battle will test the limits of his soul; however, according to the beast, he must break beyond these limits and forge his own path. In silence, he questions the possibility of this daring feat.

* * *

In another unique area of the infinite abyss, Noel's blades are locked with the cold steel of his guardian arcana, Justice-a godlike figure in his likeness whose presence commands the wind, donning regal crimson robes and a crown of the purest gold. The guardian arcana also brandishes a doubled-edged sword of the purest tempered steel in its right hand and a perfectly balanced scale in the other. The battlefield where their swords vigorously cross is composed of the aforesaid classical element, solidified, crystalline and luminescent. A burst of adrenaline from the aggressive Noel distances Justice, who recovers several feet away from his charge. The cold and commanding guardian arcana then stares at its charge, who fortifies his offenses with strong posture. (The burdens you bear cloud your vision and dull your blade. You mollify these burdens with strength and determination. All for "them," especially "her".)

Noel can't deny his greed, even if he worded his way around it. It's inescapable, unjustifiable, and emotionally concrete. Justice capitalizes on his exposed weakness with an advancing slash that forces Noel to defend; however, the force of the guardian arcana's blade ruthlessly grounds the transcender, proving that even he is susceptible to humanity. (Does it hurt? If so, can you embrace this pain?) Justice's cryptic statements begin peeling away at Noel's patience. (Stand, if you can. Your journey begins here.)

Noel rises to his feet, anger apparent with every move he makes. Every gesture, every given form of physical language imaginable-everything teems with building annoyance. "Would you stop speaking to me in riddles, and take this fight seriously?" The transcender fortifies his defenses once again, branding his blades with burning intent. "I know, alright! I'm … selfish, I can admit that! But I want to become stronger for more than that, so just *stop it*-stop treating me like I'm some kind of egomaniac!"

(Humph. Whatever could be egomaniacal about caring for others? I can't say that I know.)

"You …"

(But riddle me once more: should you obtain this strength you seek, will you properly utilize it?)

"What? 'Properly utilize' …" Noel compartmentalizes and reinforces his ambition. "Of course, I will, with every fabric of my being. Like I said before, I want to become stronger for multiple reasons, not just for 'them'." Justice is apparently amused by Noel's resolution, unwavering even in the face of a being far more dominant than he could ever be. "So many reasons … and that's why …" The transcender combines his blades into their javelin form, stylishly spins it around his body, and stops, while positioning himself in a personal free stance. "I refuse to lay down and die, not now, not ever! I swear it, I *will* survive!"

The guardian arcana closes its eyes, apparently amused even further by Noel's daring statement. (Your staunch resolve is commendable; however, willpower alone cannot sever the chaos.) Justice holds both its sword and its scale up high, triggering an alchemical fusion of the two-into that of an illustrious golden X-hilted longsword with a blade emblazoned by arcane engravings. (Noel Kreiss … I will now have you understand my reasoning.) The guardian arcana brandishes its longsword, gripping it with both hands, positioned in a front stance that leaves no openings-flawless in every way. (Prepare. This is the climax.)

Without warning, the guardian arcana engages Noel with blinding speed, accuracy and precision; fortunately, the transcender is adept at evasion … However, his strategy soon falters, leaving him open for multiple physical exploitations! At the moment, Justice could bisect Noel through the midsection or straight down the middle, or it could sadistically vivisect him bit by bit. A normal fighter would find a quick way to escape sudden death, but not Noel-he risks it all by leaping forward and delivering a fierce rebounding X-slash that immediately forces Justice into the evasive. "You said this is the 'climax,' right? Well, I couldn't agree more with you …" The daring transcender stands tall and proud, gazing upon his recovering guardian arcana with fearless eyes. "I shouldn't need to remind you that I've been dealing with guys like you my entire life, and Caius is one of them. He pushed me, pushed me, and pushed me until I collapsed, but I never once complained …" Justice styles a polished one-handed battle stance, as Noel returns to his free stance. The daring transcender's eyes burn with determination, as he sets the tone for a brutal clash to the finish. "And I promise you, I won't start complaining now. So, let's go!"

The guardian arcana engages its charge with brutal intentions, provoking the latter to return the gesture with equivalent passion. Their blades clash once again, initiating what promises to be an intense and high-impact struggle for glory … April, Joe and Noel have all been pit against their guardian arcana in trials that will determine their worth as the guardians of the keeper of souls. Will they succeed and earn the right to awakening, or will they fail and secure even greater struggles in the near future?

* * *

Wandering naught and learning its secrets-that is the way of the seeker. A cold, lonely yet unlimited existence made for those who've strayed from the path of virtue; the way of the priests of light. Delving into the naught of one's dreams is a method undergone amid both paths, which causes them to coexist in some way. Hence, the saying, "the brighter the light, the darker the shadow".

In the farthest reaches of the abyss, there exists a temple quite unlike anything one would ever see in the real world. A crystalline giant of immeasurable wonder and magnificence … Serah enters this place en solo, or at least that's what she believes … Mog is there with her, but on a spiritual plane altering her own. He is only a Moogle, after all; thus, his powers are limited. Mog can assist with the restoration of spacetime, but he is incapable of interfering with another person's dreams. From his mental standpoint, he is merely an observer, and nothing more. "What is this place?" Serah's curiosity leads her deeper and deeper into temple, a place rich with silver and golden crystal constructs. The most glorious sight imaginable, but empty-dreadfully empty … and sad. Serah reflects on her surroundings. "It's so beautiful … And yet, something feels off-something vital, but I can't put my finger on it."

(You have entered the sanctuary where all souls rest.) A haunting, dreary tone turns Serah to the north, where she notices the advent of a familiar specter: the seeress of Paddra, Yeul. The glum seeress halts at Serah's side, as several cylindrical crystals spaced evenly across the surrounding wall rise from the floor. The latter observes these crystals and, after getting a good look of what they contain, is shocked to silence. Yeul steps forward and explains everything. (Divine will has led you to a place found only in the heart of the keeper of souls. You, Serah, have purpose here-great purpose that only you can fulfill.)

Serah intrigues. "Only me?"

She emotionally approaches the crystals, and recognizes all of them. The seeress turns to her, and addresses the contained people surrounding them. (These souls should be familiar to the both of us. They're from our world, Gran Pulse, and its moon, Cocoon.) Serah stops by each crystal to view their human contents, as Yeul commences a thorough explanation. (Sazh Katzroy and his son Dajh, Hope Estheim and his parents, Oerba Dia Vanille, the young rebels of NORA, and their leader, Snow Villiers. When our world and its moon fell into naught, these wandering souls found a way into Zephyr's heart. This happened moments after Caius succeeded at destroying Etro's gate. It was the will of the goddess and her hallowed protector that created this path; a forge of undying love, sufficient until further notice.)

"It's a miracle, but … Lightning is still in danger?"

(Only you can be the judge of that.)

"But, how?" Serah worriedly faces Yeul. "How can *I* change all of this?"

(You will need an even greater power found on a star driven by two swords; one of the purest light, the other of the deepest darkness. The sword of darkness has assisted in further corrupting the natural order. It must be destroyed at all costs. To exercise the facile and truest method, utilize the sword of light.)

Serah reflects on what Yeul has said. "Sword of darkness … You mean the one Caius has, right?"

(Not quite. Caius's sword is indeed a spawn of chaos, but the sword in question is a fragment of this one. Should the sword of darkness be destroyed, Caius's defenses will be halved. The only thing left at his disposal will be the beating heart of chaos resting inside his chest.)

Something sounds terribly wrong about Yeul's sentiments. "Are you …" Serah takes notice once again, approaching the seeress with confused air. "Yeul, are you trying to defeat Caius?"

(Yes. But my assistances are for more than "defeating" Caius. He is a dear friend of mine, but the chaos inhabiting his soul is one of the primary sustainers of Pandemonium's campaign.)

"You're talking about … Insidious, right?"

(Yes. The other is the lingering souls of Celine and Aisha, and the third is the confliction inside Kai's heart, which will give rise to the 'emperor of naught'. Once the emperor is revived, Insidious and his communion will become indomitable … And many of you will die in the effort to stop them.) Just hearing that death waits in the future petrifies Serah where she stands. (I understand how you feel, and that is why you must complete this task: destroy the sword of darkness with the sword of light. The rewards for doing so will be great in measure and number.) Suddenly, their conversation is interrupted by the emergence of chaos within the sanctuary, which constructs two Soulless in the likeness of chest pieces: a red queen and a white king, both brandishing a spiked mace-like scepter. From his mental standpoint, Mog reflexively transforms into his melee bowsword form, which Serah somehow manages to grasp. Yeul takes notices of this peculiar development, which has Serah at a loss. (Your friends are with you … Now, banish these monsters from Zephyr's heart. They are what troubles his soul the most.)

After teaching children on Gran Pulse for over a year, Serah can relate to situations like this; the meaning behind the Soulless looming before them. "I see … From what I remember, Zephyr is an orphan, so these monsters must be his anger manifested: a red queen and white king. 'Mommy and Daddy'." This pain registers so well with Serah, who was orphaned at a young age, despite having her sister Lightning there with her … Likewise, Zephyr had Kai, Celine, and eventually Aisha and the other people inhabiting the Luminous Temple. Despite the former being his parental guardians, Zephyr has always harbored an unfathomable amount of emptiness. "You … always wanted to know them … to be with them … just like I did with my parents … Zephyr, I know exactly how you feel." Serah's determination shines vibrantly, as she reinforces for combat with Mog in hand. "Consider this my way of saying, 'you can still make it'. You've got Kai and all of us at your side, cheering you on … I know I can't wash away your pain, but I can support and encourage you. You're doing it for us … So, here's my way of returning the favor!"

Yeul comes to Serah's aid. (The enemy is strong. Thus, I humbly offer you my assistances)

"Thanks, Yeul."

The white king leads the attack for its queen! (It comes! Move at once!) Yeul's instruction saves Serah from pulverization, as the latter leaps backwards to escape the white king's wrath … As Yeul exists on an alternate plane, she is safe from harm; thus, her assistances are concrete. This enables her to support Serah not just verbally, but dimensionally as well. (Defend, shards of time!) The seeress displays mystic knowledge by remotely casting a protection spell on Serah. The latter is environed by ethereal crystal plates that shield her and enhances her overall physical status; thus, enabling attributes that allow Serah to capitalize on the white king's recovery period. (The monster's weak point is its head! Strike at once!)

Serah rears Mog for what promises to be a most climactic struggle. The warrior goddess' sister advances into a leap of faith, lifts her bowsword above her head, and descends for a killing blow. "Alright! *Haah*!"

* * *

He can feel it … a great confliction in his heart. _Zephyr, please, open your eyes_, calls a voice from within, which sounds all too familiar. (… Serah? Is … Is that you?) Y_ou're not alone. We're here with you, so please, no matter what … Never give up!_ Her voice … The gentle yet determined tone of the warrior goddess' sister resonates so beautifully, almost as if it were real. Ironically, it is-Serah's spirit is doing battle with the keeper of souls' innermost origins of pain: the desire to be loved by his true birth parents, and to claim a place in their lives. (Serah … Why does it feel like …) _Did you hear what I said earlier?_ (No, I didn't. I … I was still asleep, so to speak. Do you … mind repeating it for me?)

In the realm found only inside Zephyr's heart, Serah does battle with the aggressive white king and the assisting red queen, who behave very much like an actual stable heterosexual couple: the female supports the male's just actions, which in their case-due to them being spawns of naught-is more than credible. Yeul assists Serah from her alternate-dimensional plane using enhancing spells, which continuously empower the determined young woman. (Lightning and I were orphaned at a young age. Our parents died before I got the chance to know them, so it was just the two of us … for a long time.) _That's so horrible … How did you and your sister cope with that?_ (It wasn't easy … Lots of hardships, arguments and makeups, and the occasional funny moments. Lightning, well … she's not the joking type, if you catch my drift.) _I don't mean to sound like a spoiled child, but I wish I had a sister … or a brother for that matter. I have no true family, unless you count the people of the Luminous Temple. But after chaos destroyed my home, I'm not so sure they're still alive, save Kai and myself._ Serah once again understands Zephyr's pain, as she capitalizes on yet another opening from the white king's clumsy offenses, successfully bisecting him into dissipating chaos with an advancing airborne [bypassing] slash to the midsection! The warrior goddess' sister recovers several feet away from the red queen, who appears to be infuriated by her husband's defeat. Serah takes notice of this. (I think I just made "Mommy" angry. "Daddy" wasn't much thanks to Yeul.)

("Mommy" and "Daddy"? You mean …) _Yes. Your deeply-rooted pain has manifested chaos in your heart, which took the form of Soulless that look like chess pieces: a red queen and a white king. I defeated the latter, but the former may prove a problem. She's … powering up._ What Serah says is true … At this very moment, the red queen is empowering the spiked end of her scepter with an incredible amount of chaos. She plans to strike Serah down with a single blow. _This doesn't look good … Even with Yeul's help, I'm not sure if I can beat this thing. Zephyr, any suggestions?_ (Capitalize on it's weak point. That's your best bet.)

Yeul offers a speedy assist. (Serah, that crystal sphere is the source of her power. Destroy it, quickly!)

Serah instantly notices the truth in Yeul's statement, and leaps into the pursuit for victory! _Don't worry, Serah. I'm here with the both of you._ Zephyr's voice is soft yet vibrant, almost as if he were right beside her. Yeul observes what appears to be the will of his heart guiding Mog in Serah's hand. (Are you … helping me?) _Yes, as I always will to the best of my power. I promise._ (… Thank you. The same goes for me, I promise.) Together, with the enhancements of the seeress of Paddra, Zephyr's heart and Serah destroy the red queen's scepter with a colliding smash-through with Mog, shattering it into thousands of disappearing shards! As a result, the red queen loses all of her power, and her body spontaneously combusts into a fleeting explosion of chaos! (We did it! We defeated …) Serah closes her eyes, feeling some sense of guilt for being the one to undergo such an emotional task. (I'm sorry if I caused you anymore pain, Zephyr.) _No worries. You actually helped me. I feel as if I can go on now … like a heavy burden has been lifted._

Serah recovers after flying through the dissipating chaos unharmed, a feat practicable only by those protected by higher powers. Yeul approaches her with glum air, although her expressions conceal an abundance of positive impression. (You did well. And, I saw it: the keeper of souls' favor was great with you. Do feel honored, Serah.) The warrior goddess' sister feels Mog escape her grasp from his alternate-dimensional existence, meaning she no longer has need for him. Yeul turns to depart, mysterious [and serious] in nature. (I must return to the void beyond. And remember what I said.) The seeress of Paddra halts and constructs a portal of chaos with an outstretching of her hands. (Find the sword of light, and with it, destroy the sword of darkness. If this is done with haste, our reunion will be nigh.)

Without another word, the seeress transcends the portal, leaving Serah alone. The goddess's sister holds her heart with worry. "She's gone. I feel like I'm alone again." _Don't worry. I'm still here with you._ "Oh, Zephyr, I …" She looks around, wondering where he could be. Then, reality returns to her: she's inside Zephyr's heart, so until she leaves, he'll remain at her side. _I need to wake up, so I'll give you a way out._ Ironically, the exit he gives to her is much like the one Insidious gave to him, only it is lit with phantoms of his arcane soul power. "Oh, wow!" Serah is amazed by its beauty. "Nice taste you've got there." _It's a bit unoriginal, but I'm not much of an artist outside of combat and literature._ "You also write?" _Anytime I have a paper and brush in front of me, I can't contain myself._ "I don't meet many men who're into that kind of stuff. I'm usually surrounded by macho types who're all about muscles, freedom-fighting and mischief."

The two share a moment of laughter, before Serah places her hand upon the door leaving Zephyr's heart. (I need to settle some things in my dreams before I wake up, so just be patient and give me some time. I'm a bit too methodical for my own good.) _You and me both, no kidding there._ Serah grips the handles of Zephyr's door, turns them, opens the double doors, and bathes in the purest jade-colored cosmos. So soothing and refreshing is this cosmos, almost as if she were basking in a crisp spring breeze. _Is this … your power?_ (Yes, it is.) _I … don't know how to describe it … I just can't find the words …_ (Neither can I. In truth, I never really wanted this power. I wanted to be a normal person, but destiny said otherwise.)

"Well, I don't mean to sound selfish, but I'm grateful towards it. If it weren't for this power, none of us would've ever met." Serah's statement resonates with Zephyr, who releases a gentle sigh signifying a smile. _Yes, your words are quite true. I can't say otherwise, mostly because our thoughts are concord._ "I'm glad. Well, here I go." _Best wishes, my friend. And remember: just give me a little time, okay?_ "Right. I'll be waiting." In a final emotional act, Serah takes a moment to observe the crystals containing her loved ones' sleeping souls. "Guys, I'll find a way to revive you. I swear it." With that said, the warrior goddess' sister transcends Zephyr's doorway, emerging herself with his cosmos … Through these cosmos does she find her way back to consciousness, which enables her to open her eyes and vaguely perceive Aquila's infirmary.

Busy at the maintenance terminal just seconds away from the containment tubes is a familiar yellow spectrum. The said figure lifts its head and notices her revival. "Oh, great! Finally, some response, and it took a little over an hour." Serah's vision clears up well enough to make-out the spectrum: it's Sean, who was taught how to work the maintenance terminal during Serah's recuperation. "The others are short of 80%, so they'll be with us shortly." He halts in front of her tube. "Feeling a little better there, Serrie?"

"Yes, thanks a lot." The warrior goddess' sister humously notices something. "And, err … Serrie?"

"Blame that on Syd. He's a stickler for nicknames."

"Oh, I see. It's cute, I like it."

"Glad to hear that. Oh, by the way." Sean observes the maintenance station, and relays her current status. "You're at 98%, so you'll be done in about a few minutes. Heh, this machine works pretty fast."

"Zephyr and Yeul helped me." Sean is drawn to Serah's emotional tone, immediately noticing her hands cupped against her chest. The warrior goddess' sister seems … comforted and peaceful … almost as if she were basking in the warmth of sunrays. "When I was asleep, they helped me survive a battle against these strange Soulless that … Well, let's just say it was rather personal."

"Deep stuff, huh? I can respect that."

"… Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Sean intrigues. "Sure. What's up?"

"I hope this doesn't offend you, but …" Serah looks Sean in the eyes. "Were you close to your parents?"

The young martial artist scratches his head in a blush. "Well, since you asked …" Sean commences a minor explanation. "My dad is a baker and my mother is a candlestick maker. And yeah, I know that rhymes." Serah is tickled by Sean's bashful behavior. "What? It's true, you know."

"I know, but it's … kind of cute." Serah composes herself well enough to speak clearly. "Sorry about that. Sometimes, I'm just a little too curious about everything." Suddenly, she remembers a certain someone she forgot to mention. "Mog …" Comically enough, in a burst of temporal dust and the uttering of an adorable kupo, the Moogle appears beside her. "Oh!" Serah startles. "Mog, you scared me!"

"Sorry about that, kupo." The Moogle receives a big hug from its charge. "Aww, I'm glad you're okay, too. I did what I could to help you guys. And seriously, all of you did an *amazing* job, kupo!"

"Thanks, Mog. We couldn't have done it without you."

Suddenly, a beeping sound comes from the maintenance terminal. "Looks like you're all ready, Serrie. Releasing CT 5." Sean works his magic by pressing a button on the station, which deactivates Serah's containment tube, and lowers her to the CT base via decompressing air. "Here, let me give you two a hand." The young martial artist approaches Serah [with Mog in her left arm], as she gives him her free right hand. With a light tug, he helps them out of the CT. "There. All better." Serah smiles, before turning to view the remaining patients [from left to right]: April, Joe, Noel, Kai, and Zephyr. Sean joins her observation with high hopes. "They'll be all right, Serrie. They're really tough, trust me on that."

"Yeah …" Serah releases Mog, allowing her Moogle companion to hover at her side. "Zephyr said to give him some time, and that he'd be back soon. The same can be said for the others … because I believe in them, too." The grade school teacher dotingly reflects on the keeper of souls. "I can tell he's younger than me. I may not look like it, but I've established myself as one strict elementary school teacher."

Sean intrigues. "Really, now?"

"What's it's like, kupo?" Mog seconds. "Is it hard or is it a piece of cake?"

"Neither, really. My students make my classroom fun and exciting, but there are times when I have to get tough, or else they won't listen to me." Serah folds her arms, and places her right fist to her chin in a humored manner. "I can't help but feel like he's one of my students. Then again, that would be kind of awkward." She then returns her attention to the CTs, and reflect on the recuperating guardians. "And the others. They … actually remind me of my professors. One is fatherly, one is serious, one is sarcastic, and the other is determined to get the job done. It's like a constant case of déjà vu, but a good one."

Mog places his hand on her shoulder. "Serah, try not to over-analyze. You'll work yourself up, kupo."

"Yeah, you're right … I can be a bit of a worry-wart at times."

Sean proudly holds his hips. "Heh, don't sweat it, Serrie. I'll take *good* care of them."

"I know, Sean. In fact, I saw it in a dream … that you'd always be there for us, even if time, space, and the gods of fate stood in our way." It's a bit surprising to hear something like that coming from an acquaintance, but for some peculiar reason, Sean believes Serah … because that's what he desires the most. He has absolutely no idea why he feels this way, no idea at all, but the thought of what happened not too long ago [in the shower] rings some emotional bells. "I'm going to rest up a bit more." Serah turns and gives Sean a pat on his shoulder, before parting for her resting quarters. "See you in a few."

Mog stays behind, knowing Serah will be find in his absence. Suddenly, Serah is halted in her tracks, and both Sean and Mog are startled by an alarm from the IMT! Serah turns in a wave of worry, and returns to the infirmary, as Sean approaches the IMT and notices a most dreadful reading coming from three of the five CTs: the vital signs of April, Joe, and Noel have nose-dived to a critical 27%! "What the …!?" Sean gets to work on resolving the issue, as Syd and Fang join the amassing party. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, *come on*!" Sean is becoming frustrated by haunting thoughts of being incapable of preventing this. "Damn it, they were fine just a moment ago! *Ugh*! What the fuck, man!?"

Fang suddenly notices something alarming from the aforesaid CTs. "Blimey! Look at them, they're …" Her observation draws everyone's attention to the CTs, all except for Syd and Sean, who are currently working on resolving the issue. "They're struggling?" Yes, what Fang says is true … The three guardians are struggling to survive inside their CTs, proven by their perspiring and spastic bodies. The nomadic warrior shakes her head, and bangs on the said CTs most stubbornly. "Goddamn you, fight! Don't you *dare* get soft on us now, you hear!? Not after … Not after we came all this way, alright!? You …"

Serah attempts to console Fang, who's obviously having a hard time dealing with this … Curtis enters the room a bit late, having heard the commotion from the bottom floor. "What's going on?" He seems to be out of breath, having ran the entire way. The psychedelic gentlemen horrifies at what he sees unfolding before him! "AJ, Joe, Noel, what the-!?" Curtis approaches the CTs, not sure how to stop this from happening. _You must be the solar flame that lights the way, even in the deepest darkness._ Suddenly, the voice of his guardian arcana resonates in his soul most vibrantly. "I … must light the way …" Curtis immediately remembers these words spoken to him hours ago [when he stood before his locker room mirror]. His words draw the attention of his company, as does a most amazing development: Curtis's entire body is lightly ablaze with the gentlest flame, calmer than a lit candle, soothing like an early morning sun. _Resting inside your passionate soul is the fundamental elements of the universe. You will be the one to awaken the powers of the other five Guardians; for, you are their leader. And as a leader, you must be the one to rally your troops-not the Keeper of Souls._ "As above, so below …" He knows not what he's doing; for, he's not the one controlling his body at the moment … It's as if Curtis's soul has a mind of its own. "I am their leader, so … I can't let them fall here … not now … not ever. It is my destiny, as the keeper of flames!"

Syd is beside himself with awe. "Soft back … what are you …"

"Step aside, everyone." The keeper of flames crosses his fists before his chest, ardent cosmos fluttering and accelerating around him. "I must awaken their hidden potential, at once!" Syd panics, but Curtis calms him with charming air. "Don't worry. What I'm about to do isn't destructive." Fang steps out of the way, as does Serah and Mog, in unison with the chanting of words that resonate in Curtis's heart. _"O sacred rays of the sun, heed my word: gather before me as orbits of healing and empowerment!"_ With these chanted words, a trio of crimson spherical air constructs materialize before his body [and amazes his company], before the keeper of flames unbuckles and outstretches his fists. _"Agni Revitalizing Heat!"_

The trio of constructs, revealed as orbits of visible heat, merge with the CTs of his guardians and cause a most curious reaction: the CTs' crystal borders emit a vibrant crimson light, which trigger a secondary reaction; the IMT reading for the CTs skyrocket to [a shocking] 96% in 0.5 seconds! "Holy crackers! I don't believe it!" Syd is beyond himself [with fascination], having never dreamed something like this would occur. Even Aquila is impressed by Curtis's newfound power, proven by her [thrilled] meow. "You can say *that* again, Baby dear! This is … Mates, this is a *blooming miracle*, I tell you!"

"If the same happens to Zeph and Kai, I'll repeat this procedure." Curtis calms his ardent cosmos, allowing his revitalizing heat spell to work its magic [no pun intended]. The keeper of flames, along with his company, observes the impending unknown with high hopes. (Everyone, if you can hear me: please, don't give up.) Curtis balls his fists, a [trusting] smile developing on his [handsome] face. (April, Joe, Noel, Zeph, Kai, you *have* to survive. We'll support you from the outside, but there's so much we can do. So, please … For the sake of everyone and everything we've lost-fight on, until you see the sunlight!)

* * *

The keeper of flames' voice transcends space, time and reality. _For the sake of everyone and everything we've lost-fight on, until you see the sunlight!_ They can hear it-the encouraging word of the man who will become their leader … Having suffered greatly at the hands of their respective guardian arcana, April, Joe and Noel, who have all fought bravely, are on their last inkling of strength. Spent is their stamina and their endurance, which were tested to the extreme. The foremost is beaten, battered, bruised and floored, doused in waters that have wore her body down over time. (He's right … We need to stand up and fight!) As these words sink in, a resilient boost of energy returns to her fingertips, and balls them into tight fists!

The second [Joe] attempts to stand once more, but his physically broken condition prevents any excessive moment … Suddenly, he feels a most curious warmth growing within. (This is …) He holds his chest, feeling comforted by this gentle heat, which miraculously gives him the strength to stand. (… It's … you?) It's incredible, experiencing these wonders in vivid animation. He swears this consoling energy is a dream [from the depths of his heart], and his actions are merely gestures of dying will. But the more he thinks about it, this warmth is real … His leader is there with him, fighting at his side. (Curt … You got a brotha's back like that, huh?) He smiles and lifts his head with renewed willpower. (Alright, let's do this!)

The High Priestess, Strength and its tamer, and Justice perceive [with awe] the precursors of wonders untold. Upon their charges' mangled bodies manifest the revitalizing heat of their leader! Ardent yet gentle, furious yet soothing, powerful yet inviting … The third [Noel] brandishes his javelin with great vigor, as he successfully re-engages his guardian arcana [Justice], his entire frame discharging storming currents! Justice resorts to a heavy defense, psyched by its charge's sudden physical barrage! _This manner of power … How on earth did you obtain it!? _"A survivor takes advantage of his or her resources, scavenged or the otherwise!" With a mighty [deadeye] toss of his javelin, Justice's charge [Noel] shatters his blade into countless shards, and irreversibly weakens his defenses! I … can't believe this … The guardian arcana is beside himself with fascination, holding his broken sword before his awe-struck eyes. _It's as the prophecy states: the guardians' true power comes from their unyielding devotion, and the bonds they make … Incredible!_

The first [April] effortlessly overwhelms her guardian arcana [the High Priestess] with an explosion of melee techniques; punches, kicks, evasions and counterattacks that render the latter incapable of strategizing! _The might of a surging shark and the speed of a carefree dolphin!_ This is … The guardian arcana leaps leftward to escape her charge's physical barrage; however, this is a fatal mistake that sets her up for a most ironic counterattack: the first [April] recovers and invokes their aqueous environment, exciting an expansive maelstrom beneath the guardian arcana that spouts out a punishing geyser! _What the … _"You may have won the first round, but the second one is mine!" The first [April] succeeds at repelling and grounding her guardian arcana, which shocks the crashing latter of all words. "I heard his voice …" The guardian arcana sits up, and pays attention to her charge's passionate words. "We *have* to keep moving forward … People are depending on our survival … So, we *can't* lose here or anywhere, no matter what!"

The second [Joe] lunges from his grounded position in an explosion of speed, power, and ruthless aggression, which more than surprises his guardian arcana [Strength]! His fists fly with unpredictable velocity, capitalizing on every exploitable point in his sight … _Bursting with spirit, are we? I can't say that I'm not surprised or irritated, but at least things have become more interesting!_ The guardian arcana returns his charge's aggression with equivalence befitting of his merit. Unfortunately, it's not enough to fell his charge, who has reached a level of juggernaut proportions! "I haven't entertained anyone in a while. But!" The second [Joe] furiously interlocks hands with his guardian arcana, initiating a struggle of power that razes and crumbles the pastures at their feet! "I'll now have you *feel and embrace it*!" With the dominance of a million men, the second [Joe] reverses and sets his guardian arcana up for a devastating Samoan drop that rattles the earth for miles and miles and miles on end! "The explosive strength of a man's heart!"

Having witnessed the perseverance of their respective charges, the guardian arcana are incapable of continuing this trial, which has seen incredible developments in its final moments. The three budding guardians have awoken their inner power: the first [April] has manifested the wisdom of the surging sea; the second [Joe] has manifested the strength of the burgeoning earth; and, the third [Noel] has manifested the deftness of the storming sky. _Very well, then … It is time that you take your place at the keeper of souls' side, and realize the liberation of all throughout the universe. _The hearts of the guardian arcana are in agreement. The first step has been taken; thus, the adventure can truly begin [for their charges]. _Awaken, my emissary of hope, and minister to all the fruits of triumphancy. May good fortune be with you, always._

Light overwhelms their respective regions within the abyss, forging a formless path departing from their dreams. The road ahead is indeed rough, but all will not be in vain … _There will come times when your heart feels as if it can't go on. So, should things get tough, remember this: you've never alone. We'll always have each other … always … _The voice of their leader sees them transcend the consuming light, which eventually dims to reveal the infirmary beyond their crystal bounds. "Welcome back, mates." Fang is the first to greet them, after having recovered from her fears. Her voice is heavy with relief, which warms the recuperated guardians' hearts. "Don't you *ever* scare us like that again. You hear me? Had us all worried you did, then again …" The nomadic warrior scratches her head, inciting a minor round of laughter for her stubborn efforts. "What the …" She's obviously embarrassed. "Are you halfwits laughing at me?"

As the IMT reaches a [miraculous] 100% recovery rating for the recuperated guardians, Sean deactivates their CTs, allowing them to part from their healing bounds. "Can't say that wasn't cute, Fang." The nomadic warrior snarls [and blushes] at his statement, beyond herself with mannish pride. Syd approaches the recuperated guardians and gives them a big hug one at a time. This doting display of affection proves he's matured since the precursors of their journey. "Four down, two to go." Sean's perceptive statement draws his company's attention to the aforementioned [Zephyr and Kai], who have yet to awaken from their healing phase. "Their vital signs have reached 86%. Hopefully, we won't have any unnecessary repeats."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the abyss of dreams, the keeper of souls sets foot upon solid [yet unseen] ground … An eerie case of déjà vu occurs, as the base on which he stands illuminates to reveal a most familiar setting: the floral summit beyond the Luminous Temple, Heaven's Peak. It's heartwarming, reminiscent and beautiful, but at the same time … this case of déjà vu is most unsettling … Zephyr approaches the edge of the peak, and feasts his eyes upon a vast ocean of naught. Nothing, as far as the eye can see. "This … isn't Elysium … it's something else …" The keeper of souls cups his hands and closes his eyes, recalling the brilliance of the [original] summit beyond the temple. "A majestic hill before a cliff rich with fillias. A place where the sun always shines, and a grand freshwater sea lies there beyond. At nightfall, the moon casts an optical illusion upon the ocean-a reflection so mysterious, yet comforting at the same time."

"Chaos ruins all in its midst." The keeper of souls is about-faced by the voice of his adopted father [Kai], who ascends the summit from vast, empty naught-plagued pastures. He rushes into his adopted father's arms, receiving warm embrace for his efforts. "It's okay, Zephyr." Kai gently caresses his head, knowing this experience has offended his adopted son. "I know what you're thinking-this place is our beloved Heaven's Peak, but it's … I'm not sure how I should word my response, but I can say that it is very offensive. This … is our home … ruined by Pandemonium's unmerciful hand."

Tender memories stifle his words. "This place is …" Tears he's forgotten to cry [in the past] are made manifest upon his freckled cheeks. Zephyr buries his head in Kai's strong chest, indirectly confessing his need for the priest of light's affections. "This place … of all the locations … Kai, I can't take it …" In utter silence, the priest of light wrestles with how he should alleviate Zephyr's pain. Unfortunately, he remembers the tenacity of his adopted son's emotions, and how deep they delve. This heightens the difficulty of his fatherly endeavor. "Aisha … Celine … the Ancient … everyone …"

Yes, unfortunately, even if he managed to comfort Zephyr, Kai harbors something that needs to be said. A confession best left done in the privacy of their dreams. "Son, I want you to listen to me. Part with your tears momentarily for what I *must* tell you." The keeper of souls steps away from his adopted father, wipes away his tears, and looks into his [Kai's] eyes. Guilt and shame are apparent in these eyes, which leads Zephyr to question the manner of Kai's troubles. "After chaos saw the fall of our world, as well as our separation, the seeker of naught came to me-saved me in a sense, but for selfish reasons."

"Insidious …" The keeper of souls lowers his head with uncertainty. "Why did he do that?"

"I felt the same way at first, but his following endeavor made things dreadfully clear." Zephyr notices Kai placing his left hand upon his chest, bearing an empty expression. "Did you notice something when you placed your head against my chest? Something … different?" The keeper of souls looks at the core of his adopted father's chest, which has been his refuge on many accounts. Zephyr places his right hand upon Kai's buckled left, which immediately accepts his hand most gently. "… Son, he took 'it' from me."

"He took … 'it'?"

"Yes … Insidious stole the essence of my heart."

Zephyr's eyes widen with shock. "He … did *what*!?"

"It still beats, but it's lifeless … 'emotionless,' should I say … I remember what it's like to have feelings, but I've forgotten how to express them …" Tears that he would normally cry are incapable of finding a place in his eyes … Kai has literally been robbed of his heart's essence-that which makes him human. "My love for everyone-I *know* it still exists, and that is why … I must part from you all …"

"You … you would leave me again?" Zephyr loses his temper and explodes in a wave of emotion. "No … No! I won't let you go, not now, not ever! I … I love you, and I'm not giving up on you!" Kai attempts to pacify Zephyr by grabbing hold of his swinging wrists, which do their best to revive the priest of light's heart. Unfortunately, even this [emotional] resort fails to alleviate Kai's emptiness. "NO! Father … Don't leave me again, please … Why are you breaking my heart … Why must you … Father …"

"I'm doing this to protect you."

"P-Protect!? What are you …"

Kai lifts his adopted son's chin with his left hand, having Zephyr look him in the eyes. These eyes … They have absolutely no life in them whatsoever. "My soul has become a cesspool of naught. In place of my heart's essence is the source of all evil [chaos], which overtakes me by the day." The keeper of souls takes hold of his adopted father's right hand, and places it to his heart. Kai looks down at his son's chest, cold and confused. "Zephyr … Why are you doing this? Are you … trying to reason with me?"

"… I … am going to give you my heart's essence …" Kai lifts his head and looks into his adopted son's teary eyes, before leaving his hand from Zephyr's chest, and turning away. The keeper of souls steps forward and attempts to break the wall of Kai's [broad] back with his words. "Father! Please! Stop being so … so …" Suddenly, a curious and frightening development unfolds before Zephyr: his adopted father's strong frame bears the quietest aura of naught; ebony-colored smoke generating the gentlest plum light. The keeper of souls steps away, holding his head in an overflow of emotion. "Father … You …"

Negative development upon negative development … At this very moment, a giant rises from beyond the peak, and looms above the arguing family. "Zephyr … I no longer bear the right to be your father, or call you 'my son' for that matter. This is not my will, but that of the heart of Pandemonium-Insidious, the seeker of naught. His will wants me to show you what I am becoming, and what I am now capable of." The cosmos speak to the keeper of souls, and turns him to the Soulless gazing down upon him. The mountainous creature bears a [cracked and thorny] skull symbol upon its wide chest confessing its artificial origins. "This emblem Soulless is of my making, and soon … _it will be my undoing_ …" Kai turns to reveal the corruption of his left arm, which has become like that of a craggy stone rich with naught's glow. The corruption covers the totality of his left side-even his left eye is lit with naught. His hair whitens, stiffens and sharpens, ripping the tied cloth covering his ox horn [hairstyle], and revealing its full [lower shoulder] length. _"Pay attention, boy." _The ghastly depth of Kai's voice turns the keeper of souls in a wave of fright, and reveals to him the grim truth. _"I will now have you understand why I cannot join your party."_

Without warning, the corrupted priest engages the emblem Soulless with his empowered left arm, forcing the creature's expansive defenses! Clash after tremulous clash, each exhausting chaos across the land … Zephyr is forced to shield his vision numerous times, incapable of staring into the dark essence [for extended periods of time]. (It's … so *powerful* … the chaos inhabiting his soul …) Gusts of wind continuously repel the keeper of souls, so much that he's forcefully grounded. "Argh! I … I can't move beyond the wind …" (This is insane! How could so much chaos fill his soul in such a …) Suddenly, Zephyr remembers Kai's confession: _Insidious stole the essence of my heart._ With such vital substance leaved from his soul, the hollowness therein is vacant to any known and unknown chaos … The Soulless is felled by Kai's [newfound] power that commands naught of proportions never before witnessed. Destructive constructs of chaos that solidify and burn the air; artificial cold fire that performs beyond its name and meaning. Zephyr observes [with great horror] the obscurity of his descending adopted father, who surfs the air upon a platform of Pandemonium's dark essence. (Father … Insidious did so much more than what you've said … This manner of power is beyond anything I've ever imagined. No one … man, woman, child or beast … should be immersed this deeply in chaos. It's dangerous …) "Father, I-"

The corrupted priest silences the keeper of souls with his extended right hand. _"This is why I cannot and *will not* join your lot-I am too close to the chaos now, and there is no turning back for me. My heart, empty as it may be, is not yet willing enough to bring you any harm." _Zephyr closes his eyes, incapable of gazing upon his adopted father; however, the touch of Kai's hand upon his chin reopens his eyes, which take notice of the emptiness in his stare. _"This is where we must part ways. Do not mourn my absence. Instead, find a way to reclaim what was stolen from me … before the worst befalls us all … please …"_

Zephyr parts his lips to speak; however, his words are silenced by the [spontaneous] emergence of chaos from Kai's body, which repels him beyond the peak … into the endless naught beyond! _Reclaim my heart's essence, boy, and return me to my original self__,_ beckons the voice of his adopted father within the corridors of his heart. _You are young and inexperienced, but far wiser than I, a man traumatically fooled by our common enemy … I have fallen short of my chosen path; fortunately, I know-without a shadow of a doubt-that you are capable of helping me secure a fresh start. _(Father … Why do you always have to be this way?) _As the keeper of souls, you must forge your own path towards the realization of your goal. These times were imminent and unavoidable in every sense … The Ancient told me this himself._ (Our master foresaw this!? Why didn't he ever … Father, how could you not …) _It was not meant for you to discover-a misfortunate event that will pave the way for countless wonders, revelations, victories and tragedies. The road ahead of you will be most challenging, but know this: even in the deepest chaos, your heart's essence will never lose its light … as long as you believe … I now bid you farewell, boy, until we meet again … _(Farewell? But, Father … Father … Are you there?) As he falls into the deepest slumber within slumber, the keeper of souls' heart makes one final plight towards his beloved adopted father [Kai]. "Father … You could have at least … Allowed to say … I …"

Back in the infirmary, a faint whisper [of "I love you"] escapes the keeper of souls' lips, earning the attention of his bystanding comrades. Then, in a split second, Kai's body [spontaneously] combusts into a fleeting cloud of chaos! "The fuck!?" Sean is nearly scared out of his chair by the noise it emits, as everyone approaches the CTs to get a closer look. The young martial artist [Sean] checks the IMT's stats to see what has happened, and … receives a most disturbing reading from Kai's CT. "It can't be … Kai's at 0%!?"

Suddenly, the aforementioned CT's crystal barrier [spontaneously] combusts, scattering shards that threaten the lives of all in their midst … However, in the blink of an eye, the shards are immediately halted in their [lethal] tracks … by the keeper of earth's [Joe's] newfound power. "What the hell just …" The confused Noel turns to notice Joe's manipulation, which has [miraculously] saved everyone's life. The remainder of the fleet observe the keeper of earth's [alternative] ability. "You … How did you do that?"

Joe closes his eyes, triggering an alchemical reaction from the restricted shards: they decompose and return to their purest form-sand, soda, and lime, along with a gritty [unknown] substance. Serah intrigues upon these basic elements, which disappear into thin air, along with the chaos inhabiting Kai's CT. "Glass contains melted earth components. So, it was easy for me to rend and recompose them to my liking. But that's not important right now …" Joe's newfound power [apparently] enables unique [earth-based] precognitive senses. "I feel this strange vibration coming from Kai's tube." As the keeper of souls' stats reach 100% completion, Kai's CT clears well enough to reveal … that he has disappeared without leaving a trace behind, which greatly disturbs the fleet! "Shit! Zeph's old man is …"

Ironically, something peculiar befalls the onlooking keeper of flames, as the awakened keeper of tides [April] exclaims with grief. "Gone!?" _… Gone? That word … _Curtis can't help but resonate with April's exclamation; for, at this very moment, this is how a small part of his heart feels: absent, as if it were stolen from him when he wasn't looking. I don't understand … Why do I feel so … She [April] can hear him, though his lips do not part-the inner pain Curtis is feeling. The keeper of tides remains silent, confusion linger most tauntingly in her heart. (Curty … Why do I hear your voice in my heart?) _Huh? AJ, is that you? _The two look at each other, realizing their hearts have somehow been aligned. What the hell … (I'm thinking the same thing, but … Curty, what's wrong? You sound so … uneasy.) _I don't know, but … for some strange reason … _Curtis looks up at the empty CT, as Sean, Syd and Fang commence working on reversing the effects of Kai's [inexplicable] disappearance. Everyone is [apparently] upset about the turnout of their fleet's recovery period, but the results have somehow taken a rather adverse affect upon the keeper of flames. _AJ, I feel like a piece of my heart was just shattered into a million pieces._ (A piece of your heart, shattered? That's strange.) Y_eah, tell me about it. But, now that I reconsider everything, perhaps I'm feeling what Zeph is at this very moment … Look at him._ April observes the keeper of souls' CT, and notices tears escaping his opening eyelids. The keeper of tides places her hand to her heart, realizing what this means. I_ don't know what happened to them, AJ, but Zeph is crying … and his dad is gone …_ (This is horrible … Curty, do you think there's anything we can do to make things right?)

As he regains consciousness, the keeper of souls makes his connection known to his guardians. Everyone, if you can hear me, heed my words. Zephyr's loving inner voice earns their undivided [mental] attention. _In the imminent future, everything will become much harder for all of us. Nightmares of which none of us could ever fathom will appear, and we must be the ones to engage and silence them. I'll be counting on your strength, so please … please … _The keeper of souls' CT is released by Sean's capable hand, freeing him of his healing bounds. Curtis approaches the CT just in time to lend his charge [Zephyr] a helping hand in properly grounding himself. The latter humbly accepts the former's right hand, before his feet make contact with the CT base. Never abandon me … The keeper of souls falls into his guardian's [Curtis's] chest, surprising the keeper of flames with mourning embrace. _Please, everyone … I don't want to be alone … I … don't …_

(… ever have to worry about that, Zephyr.) Shockingly, another voice has found its way into the keeper of souls' heart-a connection generating from the interluding Sean, whose voice turns Zephyr to the image of Fang, Syd, Serah, Mog, and the aforementioned martial artist. The middlemost [Serah] approaches him and places her left hand upon his shoulders, administering additional comfort. (We're all here for you. In the next few minutes, if we still haven't found any trace of your old man [Kai], he'll become a major part of our quest-hands down. Aquila will be landing within the hour. Until then, we should prep for departure. Goodies are sizzling in the kitchen if you're hungry-made 'em myself … Guys, let's make the best out of this, aight?) Mog flies up to Zephyr and gives him a comforting nuzzle. Thank you, everyone. The keeper of souls returns their love with words that will soon manifest great action. _I'll do what I can to reciprocate your devotion. I swear this to you all, as the preordained savior of souls, and … as your friend._

* * *

In the deepest depths of naught, an ominous voice extends an alluring proposition … to one who has been immersed in the unseen abyss. _Submit to my will … Become my emissary … _The [unknown] soul slowly sinks deeper and deeper into naught, each inch pulling him or her further and further from the light. _You are an incredible warrior whose heart is unmatched. Unstoppable … Open your heart, o mighty one, and receive the power of naught!_ The [unknown] soul is incapable of resisting the voice's [overwhelming] chaos! Inch after corrupting inch fills the soul, shaking his or her being [most painfully], ruining the phantom purities of his or her heart-suffering no one should ever have to endure. _Yes, embrace it … Scream, scream, scream and embrace the pain! Then, rejoice, for you have been chosen … My emissary, only you have the potential to assist and assure the revival of his eminence. Visit all worlds, do my bidding, and make manifest the lord of eternal emptiness-Kaiser, emperor of naught!_ The [unknown] soul fully submits to the voice's will, proven by the [cold] crimson glow emitting from his or her eyes. A Soulless emblem is made manifest upon the emissary's back, and emits a malevolent plum aura ... As expected, the lord of chaos [Pandemonium], its hearts and their servants are constantly plotting against the souls of the universe. Who is this [misfortunately] chosen emissary, and what affect will he or she have upon the keeper of souls' pilgrimage?

Meanwhile, we return to the world Aquila is destined to contact within the hour, traversing the town it harbors to climb a lone tower in its inner-city parts … Perched upon the said tower's summit stands three ominous figures shrouded in artificial chaos-that which inhabits their souls-like torches of naught made manifest within the realm of the living. "Gin, Kaname, thank you for never leaving my side." The centermost extinguishes his chaos emission, revealing his true image: the rebellious former Shinigami, Aizen Sosuke. His followers do the same, bearing ominous [and enigmatic] presences. "This world and all others are in danger of obliterating themselves from the inside. Let us become the ushers of order and peace among the chaotic masses … We will do so by first purifying them of their meaningless existences, and recreating all in our image. This world will become naught, and rise from it … as *paradise*."

The city housed by this new world [Planet X] shall soon become a hunting ground for these three invaders … To what lengths will this hellbent trio go in order to realize their goal? "Hey, did you say something about 'recreating images'?" Well, that all depends on the endurance of twelve opposers who [deftly] appear before them with menacing air. Aizen takes a moment to reflect upon the roster of antagonizers set before his party. _Hitsugaya Toshiro, an overzealous halfling; Zaraki Kenpachi, a volatile behemoth; Kyoraku Shunsui, a begrudging sloth; Kuchiki Byakuya, an avoidant blowhard; Shihoin Yoruichi, a pitiful has-been; Matsumoto Rangiku, the halfling's inconsequential second; Hirako Shinji, a total waste of time; Sui-Feng, not even worth mentioning; Urahara Kisuke, another waste of time; Hisagi Shuhei, one who shouldn't be here at all; and Komamura Sajin, an overgrown dog._ Leading them is none other than the young lady who sensed his presence hours ago. _Kuchiki Rukia … Humph. This promises to be most entertaining._ "We have a bone to pick with you three and, well, we just couldn't decide who should go first." Captain Zaraki antagonizes the invaders with a wide smile and malice in his eyes. "So, here we are. Ready and raring to cut you down … Try not to die too quickly. You know how I *hate* short battles, so let's make it last. Okay?"

"Humph. That statement is rather typical of you, Kenpachi, to say the least." Aizen's party remains cold, calm and collected against a slew of former allies who have united to requite their [retroactive] misdeeds. Blades teeming with otherworldly energy are drawn against them, silently threatening their lives with presence alone. "I will have you all know something. In respect to the inevitable, I hope you listen very carefully." The former Shinigami gazes upon the enemy party bearing a smile most deceptive and malevolent, speaking with the most inviting tone. "I regret to inform you … that you came here only to die. You see, we have *succeeded* the power of Shinigami. For example … Soulless, come forth!" Suddenly, a random airborne Soulless spawn [resembling dragons] appears, provoking reinforcement of the enemy party's defenses. The latter can sense the horrific power at the former's command, which irritates them, especially the highly perceptive Rukia. "We need not engage smallfry like yourselves-such an endeavor is empty, pointless, and without merit. The Soulless alone will be your undoing … Good luck, my friends."

Elsewhere in the town, on the outskirts of its educational district, Ichigo loses himself in deep thought, trailing away from his teacher's [Ochi-sensei's] lecture. Unfortunately, the young man has little interest in social studies; for, his heart is focused on the absent Rukia, who wasn't present when Ichigo awoke this morning. _Get some rest, Ichigo. I feel a storm is on its way, if you know what I mean._ The voice of his friend echoes in his memory most vividly, almost as if she were there at his side. Observing the remainder of his classroom, Ichigo also notices that his other friends-Orihime, Sado, and Uryu-are missing as well, along with several other students who [normally] never miss a day of school. (Wonder why nobody bothered to contact me. No phone calls, no visits or meet-ups … Dammit! Guys, why do you always have to make me worry like that? Messing my head up … That pisses me off, you know!) He immediately gets an [unexpected] answer in the form of the intruding Insidious, who applauds the teacher's [Ochi-sensei's] performance from a makeshift seat upon the middlemost windowpane, which interrupts the lecture! Ichigo's eyes widen with shock, as he recalls the seeker of naught's ghastly image. "What the *hell*!?"

_"Congratulations on a lesson well taught, but school has been cancelled … *permanently*!"_ The seeker of naught casts an all-consuming surge of chaos from his hands, which rends, ruins and razes all in its path! Ichigo is also caught in the river of chaos, along with everyone in the classroom. _"Dream, dream, o hearts of the young. May your fondest hopes be met … in *absolute darkness*."_ Ironically, one of the "dreaming hearts" is not without reinforcement-a spiritual bisection appears in the chaos river, giving way to a transformed Ichigo donning the [midnight black] robes of the Shinigami, and brandishing a sword resembling to a [large] khyber knife with a cloth-wrapped tang. _"Humph. My, my."_ Insidious is tickled by the young man's [stone cold] mien, feeling the energy seeping from his youthful frame. _"You *dare* to oppose me, boy?"_

"I've seen you in my nightmares. Your name is Insidious, and you …" Ichigo points the tip of his blade at the seeker of naught, tickling the malevolent heart of Pandemonium once again. Ironically, this laughter is silenced by ruthless aggression on behalf of [the resilient] Ichigo, who engages Insidious with cold steel that forces the seeker of naught's dexterity! The young man chases Insidious outside, pursuing him with a leap through the classroom window … Ichigo grounds himself in the front courtyard, standing several feet away from the seeker of naught. "… you are 'his' enemy. And *mine* as well." The young man quickly recovers, and aims his blade at Insidious once again. "I won't let you leave this place, *especially* after what you've just done. So, best be on your A-game … *because I'm not holding back*!"

_"Oh, dear! Such aggression … Humph. Fine by me, boy." _The seeker of naught amusedly reinforces his martial defenses. _"Just don't cry to me after suffering the cold sting of chaos."_

The young man bounds [high] into the air, lifting his blade above his head, which immediately gathers ebony-colored energy upon its edge! "Who said anything about *crying*!?" With a mighty [downward] swing of his blade, Ichigo casts a crescent-shaped wave that will initiate an incredible journey [on his behalf]. "_Take this! Getsuga Tenshou!"_ Insidious gazes up at the oncoming wave, a malevolent smile stretched from cheek to cheek. _Kurosaki Ichigo-a substitute Shinigami … Cute. But, unfortunately, this is where you will fall-by my hand … I do hope you find it in your heart to forgive me in the long run._


	6. Volume IV: Little Town of Chaos, Part 1

When we last parted, a battle was initiated between the daring Ichigo and the seeker of naught [Insidious]. _"__Take this! Getsuga Tenshou!"_After witnessing [and experiencing] the ruin of chaos, Ichigo unleashed his patented _Getsuga Tenshou _[Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer] technique. At the instant of a slash, Ichigo's Zanpakuto [Zangetsu] absorbs and condenses his Reiatsu [physical force] before releasing it at the tip of its blade, magnifying its slash, which flies forward. This slash takes the shape of a crescent moon or wave, which Insidious welcomes with open arms. _That's it, boy! Give it to me! Give me all you've got!_Ichigo can feel the pressure building up by the second, sensing the insanity of the seeker of naught all at the same time … ("This guy … He's just standing there … Something's seriously off about him.") Then, in the blink of an eye, the Getsuga Tenshou seems to part the seeker of naught right down the middle; however, as Ichigo lands, he lays eyes upon the eeriest development: chaos strings from Insidious's bisected body parts, pulls them back together and regenerates them in an instant! ("What the …!?")

This mind-boggling turn of events has psyched Ichigo to complete and utter silence. _"__Humph. What was that, boy, a parlor trick made to amuse me?"_The seeker of naught's nonchalant behavior reinforces the young man's defenses, steadying his blade before him. _"__I believe the people of this world call this type of energy 'Reiatsu' … Interesting stuff, boy. But I can tell you haven't mastered the art as of yet. Perhaps I could … assist you with a little '*personal* training'?"_

"Sorry, but I don't take candy from strangers. And just who the hell are you, anyway?"

_"__Who am I, you ask?"_The seeker of naught brandishes manly yet provocative posture. _"__Call me … 'Sensei'."_

* * *

**_Volume IV: Little Town of Chaos, Part 1_**

* * *

Minutes away from the ensuing conflict, Aquila touches down upon a [spacious] pasture that seems much too out-of-place in a location such as this one … When all systems are stabled and deactivated, the sentient spaceship releases a loving _meow_, followed by opening her entryway and lowering her boarding ramp … Moments later, Zephyr and his guardians [Curtis, April, Joe and Noel] descend the ramp and ground themselves upon the [awkwardly-placed] pasture. Ironically, the keeper of souls immediately senses a [terrifying] dark presence that freezes him in his tracks! "W-What in heaven is …!?"

The guardians are alarmed by his sudden behavior. "What's wrong?" Curtis wonders. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Everyone … This world is *overflowing* with unseen chaos." Zephyr's response sends a wave of shock through his guardians, as a gentle wind brushes the pasture. "This field … It used to be a beautiful metropolis rich with life, prosperity, and advanced technology, much like Victory City. Legend says chaos 'reverts everything back to its beginnings,' before destroying it completely. However, should a world already be corrupted by chaos, it instantly disappears. But this world …" The keeper of souls gazes into the distance, noticing what appears to be Ichigo's hometown. "There's a great source of light here. One just as potent as the chaos patiently lying in wait. Whoever wields this light holds the fate of this world in his or her hands."

"Hey, just to let you know." A call from the captain of the ship turns everyone to the ramp's summit. Syd approaches them with sizable swagger for his age. "We'll be placing Baby's cloaking systems up while you explore the area. Also, take these." Upon arrival, he hands everyone a special wristwatch, which immediately confuses them. "They're comms watches with a storage and cloaking function." Zephyr and the guardians retrieve their [respectively-colored] communicators, and place them around their left wrists. Curtis's comms watch is passion red; April's is aquamarine; Joe's is emerald; Noel's is violet; and, Zephyr's is jade. The captain of the ship helps the lattermost put on his comms watch, which seems to fascinate the keeper of souls. "We need to cooperate throughout this journey; in teams that is. This time around, you guys take the field, while we support you from the shadows. Should you need us, press the buttons on your watches. Furthermore, we'll also provide tactical support during difficult situations." Syd [sincerely] gazes into Zephyr's heterochromic eyes. "Good luck out there, mates."

The keeper of souls smiles upon Syd's courtesy and concern. "Thank you, my friend." After a line of communication is successfully established, Zephyr and the guardians part from Aquila, and head into the unknown town. ("In all my life, never have I felt this manner of chaos. It's … unfathomable.") The chaos emission inhabiting the unknown world [Planet X] is, as Zephyr contemplates, beyond anything he's ever felt in his life. An unseen blanket of naught in waiting that, if released, will raze the entire world and corrupt all its inhabitants. As the keeper of souls, it is Zephyr's duty to prevent this worst-case scenario from happening at all costs. ("O hallowed spirits of the cosmos, keep watch over our unsuspecting souls.")

* * *

Unbeknownst to both the oncoming keeper party, the daring Ichigo and the seeker of naught, another battle ensues in the commercial district of the mysterious town: twelve Shinigami loyalists has been [aerially] pit against [Dragon] Soulless under the command of three vigilant insurgents [Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen]. From the standpoint of the lattermost, perception deems the foremost incapable of overcoming the middlemost. Despite the resilience of their blades, the Shinigami loyalists find great difficulty in keeping up with the [Dragon] Soulless-deadly spawns who, while large in size, possess incredible speed and even more incredible fire-breathing power. Their deftness doubles the difficulty of the encounter overall.

Toshiro utilizes his Zanpakuto's [Hyorinmaru's] ice-conjuring ability to immobilize and counter his Soulless opponent. Unfortunately, he can only do this in small quantities, as his Shikai [released form] allows him limited control of his Reiatsu. _Pathetic halfling. Your resilience will be the death of you._ Aizen [silently] mocks Toshiro from his standpoint, perceiving futility in the Shinigami's every endeavor. _"__Souten ni zase, Hyorinmaru! [Sit upon the frozen heavens, Ice Ring!]" Humph. As if reciting your Zanpakuto's Kaigo [release call] will do you any good now. _Fortunately, Toshiro is more experienced than Aizen believes. "This is where you will fall!" With a passionate [horizontal] slash, the noble Shinigami creates an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of Hyorinmaru's blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. Toshiro's ice dragon circles him, before pursuing the [Dragon] Soulless and [instantly] freezing it upon impact.

Kenpachi succeeds at closing distance with a [Dragon] Soulless via inhuman aerial dexterity, and engages the flying creature with his Zanpakuto [Nozarashi (Weather-Beaten One)] alone. Each slash the towering Shinigami executes exhibits a sense of [unfathomable] insanity quenched only by the theaters of war, reinforced by his monstrous Reiatsu that makes it virtually impossible for the [Dragon] Soulless to penetrate his skin. "I don't care who I have to fight. However, if you ain't gonna give me what I want …" The towering Shinigami bifurcates the [Dragon] Soulless for boring him. "Then, I'm going to *MAKE you put in work*!" Kenpachi turns to finish the [Dragon] Soulless' bifurcated body with a focused Reiatsu shockwave from his swinging Zanpakuto; unfortunately, the Soulless are far more resilient that he originally believed. _Unsophisticated swordplay will not fell that which cannot be cut. _Aizen mentally mocks the towering Shinigami from his local standpoint, an arrogant smirk spread from cheek to cheek, as the [Dragon] Soulless completely recomposes and continues its attack on Kenpachi. _These creatures are much different from the Hollows you're accustomed to engaging. They are of an ilk of which none of you can understand, and that is why they'll see all of you … dead._ ("Would you put a can on your pointless thoughts, you little chicken shit?") Aizen himself is mentally put in his place by Kenpachi's unconventional mindset. _Oh, my, I forgot what type of man you are. My apologies, Kenpachi._ ("Humph. Don't act cordial now, chicken shit. You were a pain in the ass for centuries, then you decided to betray us, and now you're trying to be smug about it when you can't even fight your own battles?")

Rangiku charges her Soulless opponent using her unreleased Zanpakuto [Haineko]; however, the [Dragon] Soulless returns her fervor with a breath of [smoke-colored] fire from its opening jaws. Rangiku shows intelligence by executing Shunpo [flash steps] just in time to escape the Soulless' flames. She reappears just above its head, buries her blade in the [Dragon] Soulless' skull, and incites a great wave of pain through its body, causing the creature to roar angrily. _"Unare, Haineko! [Growl, Ash Cat!]"_ Rangiku's Kaigo causes her Zanpakuto's [Haineko's] blade to turn to ash, which expands and shreds the [Dragon] Soulless from the inside out! With a flick of Haineko's hilt, Rangiku scatters the ashes and creates a protective barrier around her body, as the [Dragon] Soulless quickly recomposes and re-engages her. ("Take a good look at us, Aizen!") The lieutenant Shinigami's demanding thoughts turn the leading insurgent's eyes to the remainder of the party. Each member displays incredible resilience against enemies of which they were ill-prepared to encounter, and even though their defenses are incapable of felling them, the Shinigami loyalists have yet to fall. ("We may only possess the power of Shinigami, we may bleed and feel our wounds, but we've got something to fight for. As long as we have a reason to push forward, *nothing will be able to stop us*!")

Rukia successfully evades the ardent offenses of her Soulless opponent via Shunpo. She recovers from her Shunpo movement, holding her Zanpakuto out in front of her. Rukia then turns it in counter-clockwise. While she turns it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. _"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki! [Dance, Sleeved White Snow!]" _This Shikai transformation is accompanied by a rush of cold air in all directions! ("I didn't mention it last night, but …") Rukia reflects on the previous moments spent with her friend Ichigo, whom she grew attached to during their former trials. Visions of friends who've been heavy on her mind appear one by one. ("Sado, Uryu, Orihime, Ichigo's family … I haven't felt their presence in quite some time.") _That is because we turned them into the Soulless at the end of your blades._ A sudden revelation from the contemplative Aizen astonishes the Shinigami loyalists. Rukia mentally [and angrily] interrogates him. ("What did you say!? You turned everyone into these … *cold-blooded monsters*!?") As the Shinigami loyalists continue their struggle, Aizen [mentally] explains his party's unseen endeavors. _While you were sleeping, I gathered my brethren and commenced imbuing every home in this town with a touch of chaos. What you see before you is a fragment of what was once called "Karakura Town". This, my friends, is an alternate dimension of which we have complete control over. _("Alternate dimension!? What did you …!?") _Exactly what I said, which caused after-effects that were beyond our control; however, this became an even greater advantage on our part. Now that Karakura Town has become our personal theater of death and ruin, where only those with strong souls can survive, we will enjoy … killing you all!_

The Shinigami loyalists retreat from their respective battles via Shunpo, having never thought such a development possible. This battle has been won on the enemy's behalf, having established a psychological hold on their former affiliates. "They've fled to rethink their strategy. One should never enter a battle unprepared, but *these* fools-I only expected as much." Ichimaru's cold statement rouses annoyance in Aizen, but just slightly. "Sorry, leader. I just *had* to say something."

"Of course you did, Gin. Nothing ever changes with you." Ichimaru is thrown off by Aizen's clever remark, before the latter issues a command to the idling [Dragon] Soulless. "Dragons! Find the Shinigami and destroy them, along with any who would dare impede our plans. And most of all, seek the one named 'Kurosaki Ichigo'." A murderous expression develops from Aizen's cold mien. "You should know him well … Kill him on sight. Is that understood?" The [Dragon] Soulless confirm their understanding with a mighty roar, physically decompose into chaos, and translocate from the area in a fleeting breeze. "I suppose they have absolutely no idea where they are." Aizen mentions the keeper party, earning the [silent] intrigue of his brethren. "The inconsequential bunch that failed to save Victory City has landed upon these soils. How they managed to enter this world is beyond me, but it matters not. We will simply eradicate them, and bring an end to their meddling."

* * *

We return to the theaters of war occupied by the fervent Ichigo and the composed Insidious … The latter has shown great resistance and endurance throughout their skirmish, implementing evasion and precise counter-movements to goad the former into overexerting himself. Upon chance contact with Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou and its variations, which bifurcates his body each time, Insidious recovers using his [retrospective] _Chaos Regeneration_ method. As the seeker of naught, Insidious has complete control of his chaos-manifested body; thus, he can use his life force to regenerate himself and recover from even the most serious injuries. This attribute has seen a lengthy battle for Ichigo, who recovers by using his Zanpakuto [Zangetsu] as a recovery post. The seeker of naught gleefully taunts him for his efforts. _"All that energy. All that youth … Such a waste."_ Ichigo glares at Insidious for mocking his fatigue. _"Come with me, boy." _The youth man is confused by this offer, especially upon seeing Insidious give him an inviting right hand. _"__Your Reiatsu is teeming with the sweetest, sweetest darkness. Hone this ability well enough, and you could become a colossus among all. I can give this to you, boy. All you have to do … is take my hand."_

Ichigo lowers his head with burning ire. "Get … your filthy hand …" In the blink of an eye, Ichigo closes space with Insidious via Shunpo, and bifurcates through Insidious with a rushing [horizontal] slash! "Away from me!" Unfortunately, as he recovers, so does the seeker of naught via Chaos Regeneration. "You keep piecing yourself back together over and over again. But!" The daring young man turns, positions his blade before him, and fills it with [ebony-colored] Reiatsu. "That doesn't mean I can't cut you down until you *tire yourself* out. I … don't know what's going on … just like that time …" Ichigo mentions the precursors of his life as a Shinigami Daiko [Substitute Death God], when he encountered his [eventual] friend and temporary teacher Kuchiki Rukia. The slaying of their first Hollow-corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased humans-initiated it all. Ironically, it all happened by chance. "I haven't regretted a single moment. And I won't start now, especially …" Suddenly, Ichigo executes a variation of his Getsuga Tenshou with a horizontal swipe of his Zanpakuto, which the seeker of naught negates with his physical chaos pressure alone. "Especially … after I smelled blood on your hands … I woke up this morning alone in my own home, and I know *you* have something to do with it!"

_"Human assumption. Such a cute and lovable trait."_ Insidious turns to the fervent young man, chaos emitting from his frame like a gentle black flame. _"Unfortunately, I have no idea what you're talking about. I only arrived here just recently, and my only victims thus far are the humans that *once* inhabited your little, whittle classroom."_

"I saw you … Don't lie to me!"

_"These lips lie when they want to, but not this time. Fabrication is pointless under these circumstances."_

"Then, if it wasn't you …" A cruel mixture of anguish and rage becomes apparent in Ichigo's every mannerism. His grip upon Zangetsu becomes shaky with frustration. His head lowers and his breathing becomes heavy with pent-up tears. "Who … took them away … from me …" The broken young man advances upon Insidious [via Shunpo], forcing the latter's inhuman agility before he's bifurcated once again by Zangetsu! "Who took them away!? Answer me!" The dueling pair dance across the courtyard skies; one-sided slashes are exchanged on behalf of Ichigo, while Insidious avoids his every attempt via physical chaos manipulation. The carefree manner in which the seeker of naught moves serves to taunt Ichigo, who quickly succumbs to Insidious's combative mockery. "Damn you! Stop running away, and fight me like a man!"

Suddenly, the young man gets the answer of a lifetime, as the seeker of naught catches the blade of his Zanpakuto with his right hand alone! _What!? He just caught Zangetsu without even damaging his hand,_ he mentally shocks, having never witnessed something like this since his [retrospective] battle against Captain Zaraki Kenpachi. _"If I *do* choose to take this fight seriously, *boy* …"_ The malevolence seeping from Insidious's tongue earns Ichigo's undivided attention, imbuing him with uncertainty. _"I promise you this: you won't live to talk about it. Stop swinging your blade and think clearly. Or would you like for me to perform an emergency brain surgery procedure on you? If so, I must forewarn you: *I have absolutely no prior medical training*."_

Scarily enough, Insidious's grasp begins damaging Zangetsu's blade, forcing Ichigo to retreat! Then, a curious approaching roar from the south attracts the combatants, revealing the oncoming of a monstrous spiral of fire, water and earth, encircled by a funnel of [violet-colored] wind, which repels Insidious from his standpoint! He endures the pain … no, even worse-the seeker of naught is enjoying it! His laughter echoes beyond the roar of the combined elements, which crushes his body into the courtyard grounds! The elemental onslaught ceases, amid the shock of the daring Ichigo, who observes the smoky collision point, before hearing the arrival of a destined few. "Are you alright?" He is then stunned by the sound of a familiar voice, which turns him to the image of … the arrived seeker party [Zephyr, Curtis, April, Joe and Noel]. "That man is a menace. If you're engaged in combat with him, he has undoubtedly antagonized you in some manner. Correct?" Ichigo's eyes widen with remembrance and fascination, but he composes himself well enough to affirm Zephyr's question with a nod. "That's all we need to hear. Please, stand down and recover your strength, while we deal with this lascivious monster."

As if it weren't expected, [hysterical] laughter emerges from the seeker of naught's razed collision point, which alerts Ichigo and the keepers. They return their attention to the said area to notice Insidious has recovered, and is gazing them down with a look of insanity. _"Well, well, well! If it isn't my darling little star, and his loyal band of *sycophants*."_ Insidious's cruel statement rouses the keepers' anger, proven by their annoyed miens. Zephyr approaches the seeker of naught with determination in his every gesture, silent and maliciously intent. "_My, my, Zephyr. The more you persevere, the darker your heart becomes. Hmm, yes … I must say, I fancy this *delicious* transformation." _Insidious opens his arms, welcoming the keeper of souls with embracing character. _"That's it. Give me all your anger. All your rage! Submit to the chaos within, Zephyr, and become *mine*!"_

Upon arrival, Zephyr delivers a [shockingly] powerful slap to the seeker of naught's face! Ichigo recalls this moment from his nightmares: the [echoing] strike to Insidious's face that served as a precursor to an incredible journey … Just recalling the many sleepless early morning's he's had in the past months casts a mild shock through his body. "I sense depression and distress from this boy, Insidious." The keeper of souls' heterochromic eyes glare his nemesis down. "Tell me. What did you do to him?"

Insidious faces Zephyr with amusement in his every gesture. _"Let's be honest here, love. Telling you the truth wouldn't change your overall opinion of me. Not one bit. So, I must decline your query. Please, try not to hate me too much, okay?" This guy addresses Zephyr so casually, as if they're friends or even lovers, but that's obviously not the case here__._ Ichigo observes from a safe distance, noticing the negative effect Insidious has upon the keeper of souls. _There's something sick about that guy. I can't tell if it's psychosis or not, but it's definitely not normal. It's like he has some sort of mental hold on Zephyr, and uses that as an advantage to get him to mess up. Insidious … He's definitely one hell of a scumbag. _Suddenly, the seeker of naught intently eyes Ichigo, freezing the young man where he stands. _"Seek the rebellious Aizen Sosuke."_ Insidious's statement succeeds at earning Ichigo's attention, and reviving a deeply-rooted aversion towards the said insurgent. _"I knew that would spark a flame in that stripling body of yours. Perhaps this burning intent could be put to some good use." _In a flash, Insidious dissipates into chaos, translocates to a safe distance due east, and whistles to gain everyone's attention. _"Yoo-hoo! Hey, here I am!"_

"Running away again, are we?"

_"No, love. My time here has been spent, so I'm going to rest for a while."_

"Evil doesn't rest." Zephyr advances upon Insidious via a soul-charged lunge! "Until it's been vanquished!" Unfortunately, he's not fast enough to catch the seeker of naught before he dissipates into fleeting chaos, and escapes the area. The keeper of souls recovers from a mild slew, falls to his knees, and [angrily] punches the ground. "Coward! Always running away …"

"He didn't do anything." A sudden statement from from the keeper of tides confuses Zephyr.

"April … After all he's done …"

"I know, and I haven't forgotten. None of us have. But the chaos inhabiting this world has nothing to do with Insidious. " April places her hand upon her bosom, feeling a curious cool sensation that whispers to her mind. "The wisdom of the High Priestess allows me to discern the origins of chaos … I sense it: what Insidious said was true; it's this Aizen guy's fault, not his."

"That's why we didn't continue our attack." Curtis seconds April's standpoint. "It's pointless. Doing so would make us no better than Insidious, and you know how much we can't stand that guy. You're right, he is a menace, but we should be hip to his game by now." Though it pains him to admit his guardians' words are correct, Zephyr can't say or think otherwise. His temper has led him down the wrong path once before, as did his naivete, and these are mistakes Zephyr can't afford to make a second time. "We can't let that creep deviate our mission again, so let's compose ourselves, and put a lid on this Aizen character."

Zephyr stands from his recovery spot, sleeves his hands before him, turns and faces everyone. His countenance still seems fiery, as if he'll snap at any given second. "My apologies, everyone. That lecher … has a bit of an affect on me." The guardians approach their charge, along with the curious Ichigo. Zephyr notices the latter and smiles, noticing he bears the same facial expression. "You seem like a very serious young man. When the lecher mentioned this Aizen fellow, your entire demeanor switched from traumatized to resentful. Do you by chance know this Aizen fellow?"

Ichigo nods. "Unfortunately, yes."

"If you harbor such anger towards him, perhaps it would be best if we joined you."

"I can't let you do that." The young man's stubbornness takes the keeper of souls by surprise. "It's so that bastard won't kill you. And …" Suddenly, Ichigo's entire demeanor undergoes another shift-from serious to sentimental. This quick change slightly confuses everyone, but they're not without humanity. "Would you believe me if I said I've had dreams about all of you for the past several months?" His confession surprises his company. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. And, as of now, I can't let you face that … that monster … not after what I've seen …" Ichigo looks into Zephyr's eyes with serious intent, earning a look of admiration from the keeper of souls. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and I am destined … to be your guardian."

"You are, are you?" Zephyr giggles, holding his chin with contemplative posture. "Where have I heard that one before?" A quirky and doting image of Syd pops in his head, giggling, _Hey there, mate__, _before the keeper of souls awakens from his thoughts, and properly addresses Ichigo. "Alright, if this is what you wish, so be it."

"Don't take it personal, guys." Ichigo turns and addresses the guardians. "I'm not underestimating any of you. I'm only going by what I can sense. Your powers are great, but they're no match for Aizen. He'd cut all of you down in an instant. But there is something all of you can do for me." The young man draws a photograph from his robes that immortalizes an image of him, his family, and their friends. He hands the photograph to Noel, who gladly accepts and views it. "These people are precious to me. They're somewhere in town; I can sense them, but I can't find them. Could you handle this for me?"

As someone who has lost people precious to him, Noel knows exactly how Ichigo feels. However, he can't find it in his heart to just stand by, performing search and seizure duty, while others risk their lives to save the world. Though he's nowhere near being rude or heartless, the transcender has to resort to forthrightness in order to reach Ichigo. "I learned this during my time as a hunter: when you're out on the field and you encounter a colossus, if you feel the need to go at it alone, you better be damn well prepared." Ichigo bears expressions hinting the phrase, _Is this guy serious right now__,_ confessing a sense of immaturity he has yet to reveal. "You said your name is 'Ichigo,' right?" The young man nods, initiating a statement that sets the tone for the journey he's dreamt of for months. "Don't walk into a monster's mouth without a plan B or someone to cover you. Even if you've faced and defeated it before, never expect the same tactics, and never expect the same results. Understood?"

"Been doing that for a while now." Ichigo proceeds past the guardians, facing the keeper party in his direction. "I may be a kid to you guys, but I've had to grow up quite a bit since becoming a Shinigami Daiko." He halts, looks over his shoulder and reveals a clever smile to his acquaintances. "You guys are just as intent and serious as you were in my dreams. Makes me feel like I'm living *another* bizarre boyhood fantasy … I'll save the retrospects for later. For now." The young man faces the impending conflict in the distance [due west], which he's sensed for the past few moments. "Find my loved ones. Please … And when you're done, if you think you can hang against a monster-hunter or not-join me. Later."

Ichigo flees the area via Shunpo, obviously headed towards the skirmish in the distance. Noel observes the photograph Ichigo gave him, feeling a [vague] sense of duty. "He felt comfortable giving that to you." A sudden statement from Joe earn's Noel's attention, rousing phantoms of innocence from him. "You two are around the same age, so he felt comfortable giving that to you the most. In return, you mentored him. You may not notice it, but you just bonded with that 'Itchy' kid."

April giggles underneath her breath. "It's 'Ichigo,' stupid." Curtis is apparently just as tickled. Joe, Zephyr, and Noel ogle confusedly, not realizing what has been happening as of late. "Noel, you may not want to believe this." April composes herself well enough to speak, sporting her casual spunky nature. "But in our world, you and Ichigo are really popular among certain subcultures." Noel is taken for a loop of confusion, thinking, _Is she pulling my leg__, _without saying a word. "Let's just say every moment is a 'fan-girl moment'. Don't want to sound too strange, but yeah."

Joe expresses a little knowledge as well. "Yeah, I just can't get that kid's name right. I like anime, but I suck as pronouncing some of these characters' names. Brotha got problems, ya know." Even the keeper of souls, who [momentarily] remained silent, is utterly confused by what's happening here. _I don't know what they're talking about, but it sounds like … Noel and Ichigo exist in their world, too? How is something like that possible?_ "For now, let's help the Itchy kid find his friends and family."

"I agree." Zephyr steps forward and conveys his thoughts. "I don't know the relation between Ichigo, Noel, your world and this 'enema' you speak of." Curtis and April whisper _anime_ under their breath, coughing to obscure their fandom. "But, I can say that I'm willing to help the young man. His nobility and sense of responsibility are quite admirable." The keeper of souls approaches Noel, and extends his right hand. "Please, hand me the picture. I'm going to locate them via meditation." The transcender complies. Zephyr presses the photo against his chest, closes his eyes, and focuses his cosmos … His meditation enables him to spiritually analyze the area, which reveals to him an accurate reading. "I can sense a large and a small group of souls nearby. Both are currently idle … Also, a Soulless spawn approaches due west … Ichigo is on a crash course with the said spawn. He possesses the power needed to dispel them; however, there's something curious about these beasts." Suddenly, the photograph releases an eerie pulsation of naught, which causes Zephyr to nearly drop it out of his hands, upsetting everyone in the process! "By the heavens! This horrible chaotic pulse … This isn't good!"

Curtis speaks up. "What's wrong, Zeph?"

"Ichigo's family and friends … We have to chase after him, at once!"

"Are you saying …" Before April can finish her sentence, she and the rest of the guardians are stunned by what this means.

Zephyr rallies his guardians. "No time to explain. Everyone, let's go!"

* * *

"Man, I can't believe those guys, stooping so low like that." In the confinement of an abandon building's summit located some miles away from the insurgents' theater of war, the Shinigami loyalists take time to rethink their strategy. "That stripling's beloved almost died because of us. If we had gotten serious …" Shunsui reflects on what tragedies would have befallen Ichigo if his party had completely released their Shinigami powers. His friends and family would be dead, slain by those revered as _death gods_; a most ironic end. Ichigo's heart would be shattered, his trust in the Shinigami forever severed. "It's obvious we can't free those people with kaido [healing kido]. Their transformation is unlike anything we've encountered in the past."

Rukia suddenly recalls a former account when the beasts' name [Soulless] was mentioned. They're not like Hollows or Arrancar. They're different, she recalls him confessing a few weeks ago, on a night just like the last. _They're not alive or dead. They just exist, and the more you feed them your anger and rage, the stronger they become. Ironically, battle can't be fought without these emotions. Things like murder and suicide, and even euthanasia, require some sense of hatred. Loving them won't work either … To defeat them for good, it takes "something else"._ As a Shinigami lieutenant, Rukia has always used passion, strategy and resilience to win her battles. To her, without some manner of anger or rage, war could never be won against people like the Shinigami insurgents, let alone the Soulless. ("To defeat them for good, it takes 'something else'.") This statement settles in her spirit and rouses her thought process. ("The opposite of anger and rage, but not love. That can only be …") It suddenly comes to her-the strongest weapon one could use against the Soulless and their commanders. "Serenity!"

Her statement earns her brethren's attention. "Serenity?" Byakuya, her brother, wonders. "What nonsense do you speak?"

"Weeks ago, Ichigo relayed a nightmare he had-one where he aided a group of noble warriors called 'keepers' against the Soulless. He said defeating them would take 'something else'. Something that's the opposite of anger and rage, but not love. So, I thought about it, and the answer I came up with is 'serenity'." The Shinigami loyalists are surprised to hear such words come from Rukia, who is usually cold, composed and lethally intent during combat. "I know. Hearing this from me is a surprise. But I've decided to believe what Ichigo told me." She stands from her resting spot against the eastern wall, faces her brethren, and motivates them. "Everyone, we can't stay here any longer. If we idle, the world will be ruined before nightfall. After learning what Aizen did to the planet, can we *really* afford to sit around and plot like a bunch of scheming old fossils?"

"Not like being all calm and quaint is any better." Kenpachi, despite being an apparent extremist, supports Rukia's motivational speech. "But to beat the enemy, you not only have to think like them, you also need to outsmart them. Besides, if that brat says it's the only way, then so be it." His pronounced cheeks widen into a [crazed] smile. "Just as long as it's fun!"

Rangiku giggles derisively. "That's just like you, Kenpachi. Typical musclehead." Toshiro, on the other hand, is much more stern than his brethren. His displeased behavior earns his lieutenant's attention. "Something wrong, Captain?"

"Aizen still has an advantage: he's a master strategist. We'll have to exercise this plan with the utmost precaution." Toshiro directly addresses Rukia. "Lieutenant Kuchiki, what of these 'keepers' you mentioned? Who are they exactly?"

Rukia retraces the pages of her memory, and conveys her knowledge. "Keepers are much like Shinigami, only they're responsible for preserving, purifying and delivering souls, not slaying them; hence, their moniker. They possess the abilities of deities called 'arcana;' dominant beings of unknown origin. At the most, their power rivals that of Captain-Commander Yamamoto." The 13th division lieutenant's confession surprises her brethren, as the aforementioned Shinigami is the head of the entire Gotei 13. To be compared to such a person garners a mixture of respect and naysay, until proven otherwise … Suddenly, Rukia senses several sizable energy levels approaching the Shinigami insurgents' theater of war. She relays her findings to her brethren. "I sense five incredible Reiryoku [spiritual powers], besides Ichigo's, headed this way. That must be 'them'."

A man of opportunity, Shinji conveys his "witty two cents". "Somebody grab the handbag. Big haul's a-comin' in."

"Shinji …" Kisuke tips his hat with annoyance. "Stop that."

"What? Can't take a joke, old timer?"

"Don't start, you two!" Yoruichi refocuses everyone's attention on the matter at hand. "Anyway, let's get out of here." She addresses Shuhei and Sajin, as the group begins departing from their hideout, recalling their close relationship with Kaname of the Shinigami insurgents. "You two. Stay focused out there. Kaname isn't the man he used to be."

Sajin remains silent and intent. Shuhei, however, cannot. "No need to worry, Yoruichi. The past is the past." Unfortunately, Shuhei can't say the same about Rangiku, who was once a very close friend of Gin of the Shinigami insurgents. He's well aware that her feelings haven't changed, especially upon recounting a private moment they shared just recently. _Ever since the insurgency began, I just haven't felt the same__, _the 10th division lieutenant confessed, as they observed the star ocean of the Soul Society. _Call me a fool all you want, but I can't help it. I treasure him just as much as I do my captain. He's my friend, but … in a way … he's like a brother to me, as well. _The 10th division lieutenant's sentiments ring heavily in his heart, reminding him of the humanity behind his stern facade. ("Lieutenant Matsumoto … Can you really face him like this?")

* * *

Meanwhile, on the desolate road towards Karakura Town's inner city district, a curious aura of evil intent comes upon the hastening Ichigo! ("This reiatsu … It's unlike anything I've ever felt before!") The intensity of this aura is most disconcerting, proven by an expression of disbelief upon Ichigo's youthful mien. ("It … It's getting closer?") He gazes into the distance from his [progressive] airborne position, and notices an oncoming [Dragon] Soulless swarm; the same one employed by the Shinigami insurgents! The young man is speechless, beyond thoughtless, never once believing such power was obtainable, let alone real. _Ichigo! Stop us,_ a most familiar voice calls out to him, beckoning his assistance. _Aizen was too much for us. He attacked everyone, and turned them into these … things! _("No! I don't believe it … It can't be …") … He can feel it … the reiatsu of his beloved [his father, his sisters, and his friends (Orihime, Sado, and Uryu)]! Orihime's voice is loud, almost as if it were a scream in his ears. _Please, change us back, I beg of you! Ichigo!_ ("This is horrible! Everyone … Aizen … did this to you!?") His anger knows no end … Ichigo has never felt such rage in his entire life. "Aizen … Aizen, you … How DARE you … *HOW DARE YOU*!" Ichigo's anger manifests as Hollowfication: the process by which the strength limit of a soul is increased by removing the boundary between Shinigami and Hollow. Hollows are creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. The aforementioned process allows one to gain tremendous power if their Hollowfication can be controlled, which is personified by an "inner Hollow" reflection of the person in their inner world. A Hollow-like mask appears when entering this state. The term is synonymous with the act of donning a Hollow mask, which is what Ichigo is doing at this very moment. "Damn it! I … don't know any other way, but to cut right through you!"

The enraged Shinigami Daiko lifts his Zanpakuto [Zangetsu] to execute the Soulless, seeing no other way to set them [the souls of his beloved] free. "No, don't, you must compose yourself!" Fortunately, before he swings his blade to commit the ultimate mistake, a familiar voice sounding from the distance behind him halts his aerial progression: the admonishments of Zephyr upon a soul cloud expanded wide enough to transport a party of five. _No way! They chased after me, _the Shinigami Daiko [mentally] exclaims, before recalling his former demands. _Oh, right. I asked them to help me find my family and friends. Guess they're keeping their promise. _Utilizing the variability of his arcana, the keeper of souls constructs a remote [impromptu] barrier before Ichigo, which succeeds at warding the Soulless off [via martial and cosmic manipulation]. "These Soulless were made using the souls of your loved ones. If you slay these creatures, the contained souls will die along with them." The conveying soul cloud arrives, as the Hollowfied Ichigo faces the keeper party with cold [and intent] bearing. "We agreed to bring them back, while you dealt with the Aizen fellow. I hate to be rude, but saving them requires a power of which you have yet to realize. There is absolutely nothing you can do here; thus, it would be best to stick to the original method of action."

"Humph. Nothing at all, huh?" Ichigo sets the back of his blade over his right shoulder, and faces the warded [and agitated] Soulless through his Hollow mask. _Save us! Save us, please!_ Orihime's voice sounds from the leading Soulless, bearing emotions so strong that they manage to resonate with the keeper party. "You hear that? That's the voice of an old friend of mine. Along with her are my father, my twin sisters, and two close buds. All of them … They mean a lot to me. And I'm told there's nothing, absolutely *nothing* I can do to help them?" The young man's [ebony-colored] reiatsu emanates from his frame like a calm storm, silent and [fiercely] intent. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I *don't* believe you."

Noel draws his blades from their sheath, as the keeper party joins Ichigo at his side, standing upon [unseen] columns of air sustained by cosmic manipulation. "We already knew that." The transcender poises his blades for battle, as the remaining keepers martially reinforce in their own right. "There are other people out there, and they're about to face Aizen, which will give us enough time to deal with these Soulless. But it's not going to be easy."

Zephyr places his left hand against his chest. "I'm going to save them … by performing the Soul Rite!" A look of incredible determination lies in the eyes of the keeper party, emotion that resonates vibrantly with Ichigo. The keeper of souls prepares his guardians, and the willing Shinigami Daiko, for a most strategic approach. "Curtis, April, Joe, Noel, please, keep the Soulless occupied to the best of your abilities. Ichigo, I need for you to cover my front … Are you up to the task?"

Ichigo's youthful frame animates with willingness and vigor. "I'm not your yes-man." He holds his Zanpakuto before him, ready for action. "But if you need me to back you up, I have only one condition: don't get in my way."

"Thank you, Ichigo. You won't regret this." It's happening just the way I dreamt it. My nightmares are beginning to fall into place, Ichigo contemplates, as Zephyr [remotely] desiccates his soul barrier [via martial and cosmic manipulation]. _After the keepers save me in the battle against Insidious, they help me save my friends. I don't know if things will turn out the same, but … _Upon retreating the last of his barrier, the keeper of souls passionately rallies his comrades. "Everyone, go!" Zephyr, the guardians, and the willing Ichigo advance into battle with the Soulless spawn. For everyone's sake, the lattermost contemplates, as he charges towards the Soulless ahead the chanting keeper of souls. D_ad, Karin, Yuzu, Sado, Uryu, Orihime … "O gentle haven of solitude resting within, shine your light, and welcome all lost souls into your ever-loving womb. Heed my voice, o beautiful creatures of this world: follow the light." _The keeper of souls' incantation generates a void of cosmos from his chest, which somehow magnifies the potency of his guardian's power: Curtis's agility increases, and he's capable of casting and manipulating even stronger flames; April's intelligence magnifies and her water manipulation develops a secondary ice attribute; Joe's strength and defensive power triplicates, and his earth manipulation can now reach longer distances; and, Noel's deftness and cunning further sharpens, allowing him to command the winds with even deadlier accuracy. Among the Soulless spawn, the creature possessing Orihime's soul attacks Ichigo and Zephyr with a furious breath of fire. _If you can hear me, please, follow his voice. Follow his light! _The noble Shinigami Daiko lifts and drives his Zanpakuto into the flames, generating a coating of reiatsu upon its edge and expanding it to cancel the breath's progression. _"__Whether you choose to be freed by it, or take it as refuge or even protection, all your choices are welcome. Let this light be your beacon of hope amid a chaotic age!"_

The light expands and becomes … a vivid generation of an actual constellation! No, even more … The generated body is a depiction of the arcana representing Zephyr and his guardians: the Magician, arcana of flame and new beginnings; the High Priestess, arcana of the sea and infinite wisdom; Strength, arcana of the earth and indomitable fortitude; and, Justice, arcana of the sky, logic and reason. Ichigo can feel it … a sensation like a cooling, revitalizing and empowering springtime breeze. _This power … This is the wills of Zephyr and his guardians combined as one. A cosmic sanctuary,_ Ichigo [mentally] marvels, as the surrounding Soulless dissipate and desiccate into fleeting chaos that gives way to small clusters of light. _He did it! Everyone … they've been turned into orbs! _The clusters of light [called orbs] expand into humanoid forms, before taking the image of Ichigo's [aforementioned] beloved. Zephyr calms his cosmos, before descending to the pavement below with the remainder of his company. "You did well, everyone." Orihime steps forward, cups her hands and bows. "Thank you so very much. We're forever in your debt."

Orihime stands upright and smiles charmingly. "You're welcome. Now, you'll need sanctuary for the time being." Zephyr extends his concerns with an impromptu spell. "This should suffice in our stead." The keeper of souls holds out his right hand, closes his eyes, and compacts a small portion of his cosmos into an orb in his extended palm. He opens his eyes, as the orb ascends into the air. "Follow it. My soul fragment will guide you to a place where you'll be safe. Its glow is all the proof you need."

Isshin, Ichigo's father, extends his own concerns. "Wait. Where are you kids, going?"

"We're going to act as back-up, while Ichigo confronts the Aizen fellow."

"You're …" Isshin overflows with worry. "You're going to do *what* now!?"

Ichigo confronts his father [most stubbornly]. "Hey, old man! Are you doubting my worth as a warrior!?"

Isshin [truculently] returns the gesture. "Of course not! I'm just worried about you, that's all!"

"Then, stop bellyaching like a hairy housewife!" _Are they really doing this right now,_ the keeper of souls [mentally] questions the sanity of the quarreling twosome. His guardians and their company seem to be in agreement. _Seriously, now is not the time for petty familial spats._ "Aizen wouldn't be the first *homicidal maniac* I've had to face, so stop pulling on my hakama [pants]!"

_This is utterly ridiculous,_ the keeper of souls approaches them to mediate the situation. "Yeah, well, from what I've heard, *you* barely escaped with your skin intact each time!" Isshin argumentatively persists. "Kurosaki Ichigo, Aizen is a monster! What makes you think you can beat someone like him when he *easily fooled you in Soul Society*!?"

Zephyr arrives and stands between the two. "Enough, already! You can have at each other *after* we finish taking care of the Aizen fellow. Please, and thank you." Ichigo and Isshin shoot each other heated glares, before the former turns [sharply] and parts for the inner city area. "Thank you, sir. I can tell you care about him a lot." Zephyr's sudden statement earns Isshin's attention, as the former's guardians join him at his side. "We promise to bring your son back alive. You can count on it."

Karin, Yuzu, Uryu, Sado and Orihime join Isshin at his side, as the lattermost humbles himself before his acquaintances. "Just don't let him get too overzealous. My son takes after me a lot, so I know he can be a bit … well … brash."

"Most boys his age are. Ichigo's trying to 'find his way;' thus, he is prone to irrational and unfounded behavior."

"Yeah. Guess you're right about that."

The orb descends from the sky, as its creator [Zephyr] parts a handsome smile at Ichigo's beloved. "Follow it to safety. These are dangerous times, and the last thing Ichigo needs right now … is heartbreak."

"Right. And thank you." Isshin leads his daughters and their friends to safety, using the orb as a guide.

"Alright, everyone." The keeper of souls rallies his guardians. "Let's go." The latter follows the former without a word; however, the keeper of souls is not without personal doubt, given the circumstances at hand. ("A dark cloud of uncertainty looms above me, one much wider than usual. I wonder …") Zephyr's [worried] countenance speaks for itself, as he follows in [the intent] Ichigo's footsteps. ("What manner of power does this Aizen fellow possess? Hmm … My, how curious.")

* * *

In the inner city district, the Shinigami insurgents await the return of their former affiliates atop a local building, all the while plotting an alternative. Chaos's influence has become quite apparent: naught has distorted several buildings in the area, making them appear dilapidated, derelict, and obscured by naught. "The chaos has begun to fester. Quite beautifully might I add." The vigilant Ichimaru extends his thoughts, as he steps forward to get a better look of the area. "Humph. That guy, what's-his-name … Insidious." The fox-eyed insurgent curiously folds his arms. "Sosuke, tell me. What quarrel do you have with him?"

"I care not for Insidious because he is *a fool*." Aizen's harsh reply puts Ichimaru and Tosen at attention. "His every effort is to empower the keeper of souls. Despite his shrewdness, the seeker of naught is ultimately a hopeless romantic."

Tosen wonders. "Are you saying …?"

"Yes … Insidious *loves* the keeper of souls."

"Love? How is that possible?"

Ichimaru seconds Tosen's confusion. "Exactly. Sounds like anything *but* love, if you ask me."

Aizen's unfading smile loses a hint of its shine, as he closes his eyes with contempt. "He lurks the shadows, stalking the keepers, antagonizing them instead of destroying them. Insidious possesses incredible power, yet he instead chooses to leisurely pester and tease his victims … He has absolutely no ambition beyond personal amusement."

"He gets off on pestering the keepers? Feh … How petty."

Tosen lowers his head with brewing theories. "The ancient philosopher Hanabishi Saisyu once said, 'He who is without completion seeks fulfillment. Likewise, he who is fulfilled craves more'. It is safe to say this Insidious fellow lives the life of a 'seeker,' as he covetously searches for some manner of substance from the keeper party-mainly, amusement." _His statement is partially correct, _Aizen reopens his eyes, knowing well the ambitions of the heart of chaos. _Insidious's intentions delve much deeper than mere amusement, let alone fulfillment. That man … "seeks" something the keeper of souls is unwilling to give him. No … even more than that … Insidious seeks something that heartens the boy. An element that maintains his existence._ "Sosuke, we have company."

Tosen's prompting turns Aizen's attention to the southwest, where he [along with his brethren] notices the forthcoming of the Shinigami loyalists. "Well, well, well." Ichimaru snickers malevolently. "Here comes the cavalry, and just in time too." The loyalists deftly advent, halting several feet away from their former affiliates. The insurgents present themselves to their pursuers, standing side by side against people who want them dead. "Welcome back, everyone! Let me guess: You managed to regather the scattered pieces of your pride, and now want to surrender. Yes, this *has to be* a formal apology … for daring to cross us an initial time."

Rukia speaks up for her party. "Don't patronize us, Ichimaru. Have some class for a change."

"Huh?" Ichimaru [mockingly] places his hand to his ear. "What was that? Thought I heard a rat or something."

"That's quite enough, Gin, Sosuke, Kaname!" Toshiro steps forward and attempts to reason with the insurgents. "Look at this world, and the state its fallen into. This place was once home to humans and animals who did nothing but try to live normal lives. Now, look at it … a barren wasteland on the verge of extinction. Seriously, what do you hope to accomplish from all of this?" _What I hope to accomplish also goes beyond understanding, beyond reason and normality, _Aizen answers Toshiro's curiosity with a drawing on his Zanpakuto, which provokes the loyalists to do the same. _Look at them, behaving like frightened dogs. If they persist, none of their numbers will leave this place alive. Here I was hoping they'd understand that by now, but leave it to a pack of fools to forget their limits._ "So, you want to fight, is that it? Fine! But I warn you: we won't hold *anything* back this time!"

An expression of amusement develops on Aizen's face, after hearing such resilience from Toshiro. "My, that's rather cheeky of you, Snowy." The insurgent's statement angers the loyalist, as he detests being referred to with such terms. Tosen draws his Zanpakuto, as does the vigilant Ichimaru. "You speak as if your lot possesses the power to defeat us. Heed my words: You may have resolved to *not* 'hold anything back,' but for your sake … pray that our resolve … is highly antithetical."

* * *

**~*~ _To Be Continued_ ~*~**


End file.
